The Ultimate Werewolf
by Jacob Lupo
Summary: Sequel to My Personal Sun. Bella and Jacob have been together for 10 years and have a wonderful life together. That may all be threatened when a long dormant evil reemerges with serious implications for La Push and potentially the world.
1. Prologue

**A/N: If you have not read My Personal Sun I suggest you read that first or this story may be confusing and some things may not make sense. This story takes the place of Breaking Dawn. Also I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does and all credit for characters goes to her with the exception of original characters who belong to me. **

_It was a beautiful overcast morning in La Push._ _I was walking through the forest with __my Jacob_._ When we arrived at the meadow, Percy was playing with Sam's son Jason. All of __ sudden_ ,_vampires surrounded us. There were about fifteen of them, and I didn't recognize a single one.''  
_

''_Percy, get over here'.' Jacob ordered. He slipped one arm around me_ _; the other was around Percy, holding him in front of him_ _while Jason got behind Jacob._

''_Now, Jacob, you have a choice. Give us your son and you will all live. Don't, and you will see all that you care about taken from you.'' The tallest vampire snarled at him with authority. Clearly, he was their leader.  
_

''_Go to hell, leech. I 'll never give you my son.'' Jacob said with warning in his voice, starting to get angry. He couldn't phase, or he'd hurt Percy and Jason, as well as would know we were in danger. The pack would be here in no time to save us. A few seconds later, they arrived, and the fight began._

''_Guys, move.'' Jacob said as he phased, ripping through his clothes, becoming a beautiful russet wolf. The battle went on for a few minutes. A vampire used what seemed like power over wind, water and metal. I thought this was strange, as vampire powers don't work on werewolves. I watched as Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Mike fell. Then I watched as Jacob fell to a vampire's bite. Colin, Brady, Leah, Seth, and Jared couldn't take them all on. There were simply too many of them. The remaining pack members phased back and surrendered, which werewolves would never do, but it didn't matter because my world had ended. I ran over to Jacob's body in tears with Percy and Seth following. Jason ran over to his father. I put my ear to his heart and listened as it slowed. I wanted to feel his warmth one last time. He was dying, and there was no way to save him. He looked up at me with a look as if to say, "Take care of Percy and I will always love you both.__  
_

_"Jared and I will take care of Percy and Bella.'' Seth said with sadness in response to the look Jacob gave me._

_''Jacob, please, don't leave us.'' Jared said with tears in his eyes._

''_Jacob, nooo! Don't leave me!'' I cried as his heartbeat continued to slow. And then it stopped and his eyes closed. He was gone._

_''Jacob, please come back. I need you; you're my best friend." Seth said in tears._

''_Jacob, come back! I can't be without you. I love you.'' I said, crying._

''_Daddy, please! Wake up! Wake up!'' Percy cried as I noticed the most ominous storm clouds I had ever seen overhead. Something was very wrong, but I didn't care. My entire world had been taken from me._

''_Welcome to the New Age. Soon we will bring down the old regime, eliminate all you mutts, and start a new one without any of you to interfere. We shall rule once more,'' a vampire said._

_I continued to cry when all of a sudden, _I heard a calming, husky, reassuring voice and I felt warm hands shaking me.

''Bella, Bella, wake up.'' The husky voice said as someone was shaking me.

''Come back, Jacob. Don't leave me alone. You said you'd never leave me.'' I cried.

''Bella, wake up. You're having a nightmare.''

''Get off me monster!" I yelled.

''Honey, it's me. It's Jacob. I'm right here.'' Jacob said as I heard the clicking sound of the lamp.

I woke up and immediately embraced Jacob, and he put his burning hot muscular arms around me. After such a horrible dream, being in the warmth and safety of my Jacob's arms couldn't have felt better, and I just breathed in his woodsy scent.


	2. Pack Life

After Jacob's woodsy scent intoxicated me for a few minutes, I grew calmer. Too upset to speak, I just lay surrounded by my thoughts.

''You're okay. It was only a nightmare.'' Jake whispered with a calming affect.

"My worst ever'' was all I needed to say for Jake to understand. crying. ''Shh. Don't cry. You're safe. I haven't left your side,'' Jacob cooed in my ear.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' he asked. I knew I was safe in his arms, and I breathed in his pleasant, woodsy scent once more.

Looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes, I asked, "Do you want to hear it?"

He pushed back a strand of hair away from my face, and gave me his best _that was a stupid question face_.

'' Okay . . . well . . . I was in the meadow with you. A group of vampires came and demanded Percy for your survival. The rest of the pack came to save us but one of the vampires used powers over water, metal, and wind until all of you surrendered. Sam, Paul, Quil, and Embry all died and you were bitten, Jacob.'' I started to cry as the final words left me. I didn't tell him about the last part because it was too upsetting. It didn't make any sense either. In fact, the whole dream didn't make much sense. There wasn't even a logical reason behind having these dreams.

''Don't cry, babe. It was just a dream. That would never happen—trust me—with my fast reflexes, phht! I would never give our son over to a bloodsucker. And we'd never surrender to a bunch of leeches either.'' He reassured me in his silly childish manor, while rubbing my back with his blazing hands. The feel of heat from his skin on mine always helped to calm me down.

''Embry would reflect the leech's power back at him, and Jared would be able to burn them, so your dream could never happen. Although, as you know, Jared prefers tearing them apart—can't say I blame him. If we were as fragile as in your dream, my friends and I would never have lasted this long against them, nor would we be designed to kill them if we couldn't.'' Jacob looked at me with a grin on his face. I smiled in agreement.

''You're right, Jake. You would have been history fighting Laurent.'' I was slightly more cheery, even though I was still a little shaken from my dream. ''I don't ever want to lose you, Percy, or Diego.'' Diego was Percy's new baby brother. He was born eighteen months after our wedding.

Jacob stroked my cheek as he explained, ''Bella, no parasite is ever going touch you or our sons. Remember that promise I made in the movie theatre the night I first phased?" I nodded. "Well, I meant it."

"I know, but Jake, he was so powerful. He hurt all of you,'' I said, remembering my dream again. I kept mulling it over in my head, and it made no logical sense, but since when did dreams have to make sense?

''It was a dream, sweetie. Vampires' powers don't work on us, and we heal from just about any injury. You, Percy, and Diego are all that matter to me. If something happened to any of you, I'd never forgive myself.'' Jacob put his other warm hand on my face. His words and love-filled touches were always reassuring and comforting.

Suddenly worried, I said, "Oh my gosh, where are Percy and Diego?'' I rarely had nightmares, but whenever I did one of them was usually in our room, wondering if I was okay. They don't have Jacob's super werewolf hearing yet, but I scream pretty loud.

''Percy and Diego aren't here,'' Jake answered calmly. How could he be nonchalant about our sons' well being? They were both missing and he was calm about it?

''Where are they then? What happened?'' I entreated, starting to panic just as I realized how silly I sounded. The La Push school year ended a week ago, so Percy and Diego were spending the night with their closest friends. Jacob shook his head and smiled at me when he realized I noticed my mistake.

I groaned, still filled with maternal worry. ''The four of them are defenseless against vampires, even if they're stronger than other kids their age. Unlike you and the pack, they're vulnerable to their powers.''

Jacob continued. ''Sam would never let a vampire hurt them, plus I overheard him saying he'd likely have Quil and Embry come over to look out for the Turkish leeches we're still after. We haven't caught three of them because they got away in Puget Sound the other night near Port Townsend.''

I didn't like the idea of those vampires being so close. Jacob doesn't phase as much as he used too because there hasn't been a lot of vampires around lately, so we've had a bit of normalcy. Admittedly, I was so thankful for that.

I turned my head to look at the clock with guilt; it was three o'clock in the morning. "You're right, and Percy and Diego really like Quil. I'm sorry for waking you, Jake." I said with a guilty conscience.

''Bells, it's okay. Today's Saturday, and you're more important to me than sleep. I don't have work, nor am I leading training today; it's everyone's day off.'' Jacob said it with one of his famous grins. He has the most beautiful smile.

Jacob, along with Embry and Quil, has a job working at a car and motorcycle repair shop in Forks. Jacob's boss is Quileute and understands about the responsibilities of Jacob's other ''job."

I began to reminisce about my life with Jacob. It amazes me that we've been married ten years, and our kids had aged while Jacob and I don't look a day over eighteen. I teach English as well as history at La Push School, and we have a house of our own down the street from Billy.

Our bedroom has beige walls and a nightstand by each side of the bed. Each table has a small Tiffany lamp, which seems out of place in our house, but the Cullens got them for us as a wedding gift. The hallway in our house is of medium width. On one side is the laundry room and Percy's room, and on the other is Diego's room and a guest bedroom. Lining the walls are pictures of places we've been and of our friends and family. We reached the bright, open kitchen we modeled after Emily's. Across from the kitchen is the brightly lit living room with a brown sofa, a coffee table, and a purple armchair. Needless to say, Jacob has very strange taste in furniture color.

In the morning, Jacob put on only his beige cut offs and his brown hiking boots, ready for breakfast. I cooked chocolate chip pancakes for him. Sometimes he helps me cook because of his guilty conscience about having a werewolf appetite. That way he could sneak in more food.

After scarfing down his seventh pancake, he asked, "What do you say we visit our nephews, Jason and Galen? We haven't seen them for a few days.''

''Sure, let's go. Whose car are we taking?'' I asked, knowing it was a silly question. Jacob prefers driving his car, but has nothing against my new green pickup. I still have my old truck because I'm too fond of it to get rid of it, even though it wheezed it's last breath a few months ago. I should have it bronzed for posterity.

''Mine,'' Jacob said as he grabbed the keys to his vehicle. It was a beautiful brown four door Ford F-150 pickup that Jake's worked on quite a bit and we headed out the door.

Jake still has his red Rabbit because, like me, he refuses to get rid of it. I don't want him to because of all the time he spent on it, but I like our new cars as well. Jacob didn't put a shirt on, not that I was complaining because I liked seeing his muscles. It's fun to ogle him when he drives shirtless.

''Jake, aren't you going to put a shirt on?'' I asked. Knowing it was a dumb question. I climbed in the cab waiting to see what he would say. He hardly ever wears a shirt, and neither does his pack. Yeah, Jacob took over as Alpha when Percy turned three. Sam stepped down to Beta and Quil decided to stay Delta.

''Bella, do my friends and I ever wear a shirt on the Rez?'' He gave me a look as he got in. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. ''Well, do we?'' he badgered.

''No, not often,'' I responded, blushing.

He smirked at me, and jokingly asked, "Why is that?''

''Well, I suppose because of your body temperature and to show off your werewolf muscles, Mr. Conceited.'' That told him.

''Exactly. Plus, I like driving shirtless, and when you've got an eight-pack, you might as well show it off,'' he asserted. Then, he gave me another one of his famous grins.

Flirting with him shamelessly, I told him, ''That's true, and I think you look better with your shirt off. When you drive shirtless; I get to drool over your werewolf muscles."

''Thanks, beautiful. I also do it because, believe it or not, it's more comfortable for me.'' Jacob started the car after we both fastened our seatbelts. His vehicles always smelled like Jacob with his pleasant scent of rain, earth and forest combined.

After pointless banter, we arrived at Emily's house, as Quil walked out with Jason—of course, both of them shirtless. Jason, like his father, Sam, hardly ever wore a shirt. Like always, Quil was eating something, and this time it was a pear. Jacob and I got out of the car to greet them, and Jason immediately ran over to Jacob.

''Uncle Jacob!'' Jason cried. ''What's up?'' he squealed as he hugged Jacob.

''I'm doing well. You know, you're getting strong, buddy,'' Jake said as he messed up the hair on Jason's head.

''Hi, Aunt Bella,'' Jason said as he ran over to me to give me a hug too. He might be only ten, but for someone his age he'd already got some muscle on him and has quite the grip, but he _is _a werewolf's son. He's also understandably, a bit warmer than a normal ten year old, just like his brother and our two kids, but that's normal for them. Their average temperature is about one hundred and one or so.

''Hi, Jason, how was your sleepover?'' I said as I looked at Quil.

''Awesome! Uncle Quil tells the coolest jokes,'' Jason chortled.

I put on a fake frown as I chastised Jacob's pack brother. Lightheartedly, I spit out, ''Quil, do you ever stop eating? Every time I see you, you're eating something.''

''I have a raging inferno for a stomach, and so do the rest of us, so I don't care that we're always hungry. And, you know the reason why, Bella. How have you been?'' Quil taunted. Taking a bite of his pear, he was careful about his choice of words as Jason was too young to know his Uncle's secret.

''Uncle Quil? Uncle Quil?'' A voice sounded that I recognized immediately. It was Perseus, or as we call him, Percy, the older of our two boys. He wasn't wearing a shirt, either. Like Sam's sons, he has quite the muscle on him.

''Oh, there you are,'' Percy chirped. ''Hi, Dad!'' He ran over to us and gave Jacob a big hug. Jacob gave him a gentle hug back and a kiss on his forehead. Percy has grown up to be a handsome kid, as had Diego. They look so much like their father.

''How are you doing, buddy? Did you have fun last night?'' Jacob said.

''We had a blast. Uncle Quil and Uncle Embry tell awesome jokes,'' Percy said.

Quil motioned to us. ''Emily's wondering when you're coming inside. She's making muffins for everyone.'' His power really does come in handy. We all walked inside where Diego and Galen greeted us.

''Hey, Uncle Jacob. Hi, Aunt Bella,'' Galen said as he gave Jacob, and then me, a tight squeeze. Like Jason, Percy, and Diego, he has quite the grip for a kid his age.

''How are you doing, sir?'' Jacob said, hugging Galen back.

''You're just in time, Emily is making muffins,'' Embry said. What was he doing here?

Seth waved at us as we came in the door. ''Hi, Bella,'' he brayed.

''Hey, Bella, what a pleasant surprise,'' Jared repeated.

''Hey. What are you guys doing here?'' I asked stupidly, since the pack is _always_ here.

Seth lowered his head to the table top. ''We are exhausted from watching westerns last night, '' he informed us.

''The kids are quite fond of them,'' Quil said as he took another bite of his pear.

''Who stayed with your son, Jared?'' I asked naively.

Jared snorted, "Silly Bella, I wouldn't leave Jimmy like that. He's my only child. I had Collin stay over last night to protect them.'' At seven and a half, Jimmy is the youngest of the kids. His real name is James, but everyone calls him by his nickname. .

"Jimmy is quite fond of him,'' I said.

''He sure is.'' Jared agreed.

Percy got all animated as he told us, ''Uncle Quil stayed near me last night. It's like he's on fire, and he's got a really cool tattoo.'' I just giggled and nodded my head at my son.

Out of all of Jacob's friends, Percy and Diego had the best relationship with Quil, but what was not to like about him? He had such a sweet personality.

In all innocence, Percy asked, ''Uncle Quil, what's a leech?''

Quil bit into his pear again. ''It's what the rest of your uncles and I protect you from, and just to let you know, I have the same tattoo as the rest of your uncles.''

''Uncle Embry stayed with me to keep me warm. He's warmer than Uncle Quil,'' Diego said, ignoring Quil's previous statement.

''No, he's not. Uncle Quil is.'' Percy asserted.

''Uncle Embry is warmer; it's like he's on fire,'' Diego said, getting into an argument.

''I'm 108.9, Diego,'' Embry told him keeping the argument heated.

''I'm hotter than you, Embry. I'm 109.2.'' Quil crowed—lying—and thereby instigating the kids' argument. The pack Beta had a slightly higher temperature of 109.2, and the Alpha just about 110. Quil, being Delta, had the same temperature as the rest of the pack.

''See, I told you, Diego,'' Percy gloated, crossing his arms.

''Our dad is warmer— right, Galen, or is Uncle Seth warmer?" Jason asked his brother.

''No, Uncle Jacob is,'' Galen answered.

''I'm the same temperature as Uncle Embry.'' Seth responded.

''Isn't our dad warmer than Uncle Quil, though?'' Diego asked.

''I thought you said Uncle Embry was warmer?'' Galen countered.

''No, I didn't.'' Percy insisted.

''Guys, we can figure this out later. We were in the guest bedroom and we only came in when Uncle Quil sensed you were cold,'' Jared announced.

''Percy was exaggerating, but why are you, our other uncles, and Dad so warm Uncle Jacob?'' Jason asked.

Sam's kids and ours were still too young to know the pack's secret, so Jacob lied, but to a ten year old it would be quite convincing. Our houses have heat, but the pack used it being cold as a cover for the reason they stayed with them on occasion when the real reason was to protect them from vampires.

''You uncles and I have a rare medical condition that causes an abnormally high body temperature of 108 to 110 degrees,'' Jacob told Jason.

''It's certainly cool, '' Jason said.

''Buddy, were not cool, we're hot,'' Jared teased Jason.

''He was just kidding, Uncle Jared,'' Percy said.

Emily brought over the muffin tray, which had enough on it to feed an army. The Cullens, before they left town for Juneau, Alaska, left Sam and the rest of the pack a large sum of money. We're by no means millionaires, but the initial sum they gave us has made things much easier than it would have been. They occasionally called us on the phone to check up on us and visit now and then although it had been some time since their last visit.

''All your favorites guys, blueberry, banana, and cornmeal,'' Emily said as she placed the muffins on the table.

''Thanks, Aunt Emily,'' Diego and Percy said.

''Thanks, Mom,'' Galen whooped.

Emily peered at all the hungry werewolves seated at the table. ''Let the kids eat first. There's plenty for all of you,'' she suggested.

''Uncle Seth, where's Uncle Mike?'' Diego asked.

''He's out with Uncle Paul. He'll be back later,'' Seth told him.

''Oh really? I'm right here, guys.'' Mike announced as he walked in shirtless, like the rest of the pack.

''Paul's out with Brady. And yes, Bella, I know I look handsome without a shirt on, and the wolf tattoo looks good on me,'' Mike said, reading my thoughts.

''I know, I'm buff and look much better than when I was a white man, Emily,'' Mike said. In human form, he's able to read women's minds. In wolf form, he can read human women's minds as well as those of female vampires. It's a perfect power for him. Mike used to be paler, but after Seth gave him a blood donation, turning him into a werewolf, his skin got darker. Mike looks really good with a tan and is also muscular, but all werewolves are. The kids had developed a good relationship with Mike as well. He loves being a werewolf, perhaps a bit too much. Mike and Jessica are married, but don't have any kids yet, she told him recently she wants to have some soon.

Percy waved at his uncle. ''Hi, Uncle Mike.''

''How are you doing, Percy?'' Mike replied.

''I'm doing awesome. How come you can't read my thoughts?'' Percy inquired.

''I can only read girls' minds, but you can ask Uncle Quil to read your thoughts,'' Mike told Percy. He reached over his head, and took a blueberry muffin. Just as I could tell Percy was about to ask Quil to read his mind, a shirtless Sam, entered the kitchen.

Sam entered the kitchen and kissed Emily. ''What were you guys fighting over before? How warm your uncles and I are? And Mike, can you please try to stay out of my wife's head?''

''It's not like I can help it, Sam.''

''Sorry, Dad,'' Galen said, interrupting as the kids and the pack started to eat the warm treats.

''Why are _you _sorry? Your uncles instigated it, they always do. The four of you pick the weirdest things to argue about, '' Sam said in a pretend shameful face. Ever since he and Emily had kids, his heart of steel has softened quite a bit.

''I agree. Of all the things you guys could bicker over, that's what you pick? Which one of us is the warmest? I thought the banter between Jacob and Quil was corny, like who has the cooler boxers—which is me since I have some really cool pairs.'' Jared threw up his arms as everyone laughed.

Jason howled with laughter. ''You are so weird, Uncle Jared."

''That's funny—you calling Uncle Jared weird,'' I told Jason.

''Why is it funny?'' he asked.

''You guys are bickering over which of your uncles is the warmest.'' I taunted.

''Well it's hard to tell,'' Galen said.

''Just eat your muffins guys,'' I told the kids.

"Thanks for keeping Percy and Diego warm last night,'' Jacob told Embry and Quil.

"Do you really think we'd let our Alpha's kids freeze? We're their uncles,'' Quil said, getting to the last bite of his pear.

Jacob wrestled Seth into a headlock and rubbed his head with his fist. ''That you are, but you're still my little buddy, ''

''Jake, stop!'' Seth yapped. ''I'm not little,'' he complained. To prove his point, he playfully knocked Jacob over unto the couch.

''Seth don't hurt him!'' I snapped, teasingly angry.

Pretending to be mad, Jacob cracked, ''Oh, he'll pay later, maybe some extra running and jump training would be a good punishment.''

''Jake, I was just messing with you.'' Seth said, feigning hurt.

''I know, buddy.'' Jacob tousled Seth's hair and gently pushed him over.

''You guys are so weird.'' Percy stated.

''Are you calling me weird? When you argue with your brother about which of your uncles is warmer? Please, Percy,'' Jacob retorted.

Diego's eyes brightened. ''Yeah, but Uncle Quil has the best jokes.''

''Especially, the one about Cold One County,'' Galen added.

''I thought of that one out of thin air,'' Quil responded.

I've been married to Jacob ten years now, and we have a perfect life together. Wonderful children and Jacob's awesome friends surround me.

''Hey, who wants to go swimming at First Beach?'' Jacob yelled to the kids.

''We do!'' They all exclaimed. Percy, Diego, Galen, and Jason all went and put their bathing suits on, and we headed down to the beach for a swim.


	3. First Beach and Family Life

Jacob's POV

We all walked down to First Beach. The water could be quite cold this time of year. My friends and I were protected due to our body temperature. The kids loved swimming in the ocean with us; however, we had to keep them close so we could keep them warm if they stayed in for too long.

Percy called to us from across the way. "Hey, Dad! Watch me pose on the rocks.''

Bella warned him, ''Percy, be careful.''

I'd told him a million times—those rocks are usually slippery. ''Yeah, be careful on the rock.''

Just as I turned, I heard him slip and felt terror run through me.

''Percy!'' I yelled as he fell into the water, a small wave almost pushing him under. I immediately dove in after him pulling him up to the surface and held onto him tightly.

''I got you, buddy. You're okay,'' I told him. I was scared at the prospect that I almost lost him.

''Perseus Ephraim Black, how many times do I have to tell you not to balance on one foot on the rocks?'' Now that I knew he was safe, I could give him my lecture. He knew he was in for it, 'cuz I only call him by his full name when I'm mad at him.

''I'm sorry, Dad'' Percy responded. At least he looked remorseful.

''I could've lost you.''

''Dad!'' Percy yelled, fearfully looking over my shoulder. I glanced behind me and saw a huge wave rushing toward us. Although it wouldn't hurt me it would likely slam Percy into those same rocks.

''Percy, hold on to me as tight as you can. Whatever you do—Don't. Let. Go.'' Percy did as he was told and gripped me as tight as possible. The wave hit me but I was barely fazed. I immediately got Percy to the calmer water, where Diego was swimming with Quil.

We all swam together for a few minutes to relax after what just occurred before getting out of the water. We kept the kids close to us to dry them off faster. 109 degrees comes in handy sometimes.

''I wonder why we're seeing more leeches lately?'' Quil asked. ''I guess we couldn't expect the vacation to last too long.'' Quil was being his usual self, finding humor in everything.

''Our breaks never last long. Just when we start enjoying normalcy, bloodsuckers always come by."

Bella had unshakable faith in the pack. ''You'll get them Jake. I have confidence in you to protect us.''

''That's our job. They'll make a stupid mistake and then it's to bloodsucker hell they go.'' Jared almost sounded the words like a song.

''Yeah, why are there more leeches recently. We haven't seen very many for a few years. I was starting to think we might be able to quit phasing—not that I'd want to. I don't _mind_ being a handsome, charming teenager for several hundred years. Plus we meet leeches from everywhere, so no one could say we aren't men of the world.'' Embry's comment, being oh so modest, had everyone laughing.

''I think we're going to be handsome teenagers for a long time to come,'' I said sounding a bit full of myself.

''Yeah, Embry, we have to quit phasing for several decades. Look at Josh from the council; he's been phasing since the Civil War,'' I reminded him.

''That's awesome. Think off all the stuff he's seen. All the history. I'd love to have a time machine so I could see some of the events he's seen,'' Jared mused.

''When it comes to history though, no one can top Azarel; he's been around since the Henry the Navigator was born. He's seen every major historical event the United States has been through,'' Seth countered.

Mike wondered out loud. ''Yeah, that's true. I'd love to talk to him sometime and find out what he knows. Maybe he's got the answer to the mystery of the Lost Colony of Roanoke Island.''

''No one knows what happened there. Azarel has been a werewolf since Henry the Navigator was born. If modern day historians don't know, then I doubt he does,'' Bella corrected. She was a teacher of history at the Rez school.

''Maybe's he's also met some historical figures too, like Abraham Lincoln, John Adams, and George Vancouver,'' Quil offered.

''It's possible,'' Jared replied.

''We've already seen a lot in ten years, and think of what we've yet to see. A black president, a formal apology from the United States Government for the stuff they did to us, a Makah elected Governor of our state—just to name a few, '' I affirmed.

''I never thought that would happen. A member of my mother's tribe being elected Governor,'' Embry asserted.

''Yeah it's pretty amazing. Who would have thought Washington would elect the nation's first Native American governor?'' Bella interjected.

We talked for a little while longer, and then we all went home. Embry came back to the house with me to work on the new car I'm rebuilding, which the kids enjoy doing. After about an hour of working, we got hungry and Bella cooked shrimp scampi for us.

''Thanks, Bella; you're a good cook. But thank goodness Percy and Diego don't have our appetites yet,'' Embry chuckled.

"Just look out— 'cuz in a few years, they will, guaranteed.''

After we ate, about an hour later, the kids wanted to go outside and play catch, but like our typical weather, a thunderstorm started.

''Why does it have to rain? I wanted to play ball with you,'' Diego whined.

I tried to make it up to them. ''How about we watch a movie instead? Go pick something out guys.''

''Okay,'' Percy said.

''So what did you guys pick out?'' I asked.

_''George of the Jungle_.''

''Good pick,'' Bella commented, as all went into the living room to watch the movie.

I couldn't help staring into her beautiful eyes. ''Bells, here's the plan for tomorrow. Jared, Colin and Mike have training tomorrow, so I'll be gone for most of the morning, and then I gotta help Paul fix his car. Are you going to be okay by yourself or do you want one of us to stay with you?''

Bella leaned over and kissed me. ''I'll be fine, Jake, but don't you have work tomorrow?''

''I don't go back to the shop until Wednesday,'' I touted, kissing her back.

''Love you.''

''Mom, Dad—quiet. The movie's starting.'' Percy started turning off the light in the living room. He likes the movie theatre atmosphere.

"Yes, your Highness,'' Bella said, bowing to Percy.

* * *

The next morning around 7:30, Bella planned to cook breakfast for all of us. Unlike most days, I actually had a shirt on—a grey, sleeveless shirt, that is. But hey, when you've got the muscle I do, you might as well show off your guns.

Bella was in the kitchen, cooking scrambled eggs and toast.

She looked stunned. "Jake you're wearing a shirt?'' Gosh, grey looks good on you. You have three shirts of this color.' She smiled as she sarcastically added, "Did I mention how much I like your tattoo?''

I guess it was no secret. My friends and I all have the same tattoo on our right bicep, just below the shoulder. It's round and black and features the image of two wolves that, together, create the face of a wolf.

"I'm glad you like it, and thanks for cooking,'' I told Bella.

''Eat before it gets cold.'' She really didn't have to remind us wolf boys. We all scurried to sit down and eat.

About forty minutes later the phone rang.

''_Hello Jacob. Sorry to bother you so early.'' _I immediately recognized the voice.

''No problem. What's up Sam?'' I asked.

''_Some bloodsuckers are getting a bit close. Quil decided Colin and Brady should stay with Bella and the kids. You know how crazy these leeches are.''_

''Yeah, that's fine. We'll get them this time_. _See ya in a minute, Sam,'' I said as I hung up. I knew what coven he was referring to—The Iranian coven. One of the most insane coven's we've ever encountered.

''Hey guys, Uncle Colin and Uncle Brady are coming over,'' I told Percy and Diego. They seemed quite happy at the prospect of seeing them.

''Cool. Can we watch _Aladdin_ with them?'' Percy asked, squirming with excitement.

''I miss Uncle Brady and Uncle Colin,'' Diego commented in a depressed voice.

''Dad just _said_ they were coming over,'' Percy jeered. As usual, he was trying to instigate an argument with his brother.

''What was that really about?'' Bella whispered.

"I'll tell you when I get back,'' I told her.

Bella cocked an eyebrow, knowingly. ''Pack stuff?

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll get the leeches this time,'' I replied.

I heard footsteps and there was a knock on the door. Diego went to get up.

''I'll get it, buddy,'' I told him. As soon as I got up, I knew it was Sam. He had distinctive loud footsteps. Sam was shirtless as were Colin and Brady who were not surprisingly, right next to him.

''Hi, Bella. If you leave the house, make sure Colin and Brady are with you,'' Sam cautioned. He made the statement in his usual unemotional manner. I sometimes wondered if his face would crack if he smiled.

''Come on. Let's go watch _Aftershock_,'' Diego yapped as the kids ran into the living room.

''All right, Bella, we'll be back in a bit." Then I repeated what Sam said. "Don't leave the house unless Colin and Brady are with you. We'll call them on their cell phones if we need them,'' I stressed.

''I'll see you in a bit, Bella,'' I said as I kissed her. Colin and Brady headed inside.

Bella's POV

''Come on, mom, the movie's about to start,'' Percy yelled from across the living room.

''We're coming, guys,'' I said as I walked into the living room and sat down.

Colin and Brady being shirtless didn't surprise me, nor did I mind. All the pack members except for Leah hardly ever wore shirts. Colin and Brady phased at about the same age Seth did. They're both as muscular as he is. Colin was wearing blue basketball shorts and Brady was wearing black basketball shorts. Geesh, the waistband of their boxers was showing.

''Hi, Bella,'' Colin greeted me. He had such a pleasant a tenor voice.

''Colonel Brady Fuller sent on orders from General Black,'' Brady snapped, giving a mock military salute.

''Colonel Colin Littlesea reporting for duty,'' Colin also gave a mock military salute.

''At ease, Colonel. The kids will be glad to see you.''

''So the kids are watching _Aftershock_? '' Colin asked.

''Yeah, they are. Can I get you guys anything?

''What do you have? We had chocolate chip muffins at Emily's before coming here but you know us.'' Brady grinned, patting his stomach.

''Yeah, we're always hungry. I guess some carrots and celery would be fine, please,'' Colin remarked.

Percy gave them both hugs. ''I missed you both. You guys are our two weirdest uncles.''

''Oh really, Sergeant Percy? You're calling us weird?'' Colin questioned.

''Percy, you always call Uncle Jared weird—now you're calling us weird?''

''I think it's a three way tie. I missed you guys too,'' Diego said.

''Jared won't be too happy about that."

Colin was slightly mocking, and annoyed as he stated, "You're watching this movie again?''

My motherly instincts kicked in. ''They like the movie. Don't make fun.''

''Mom's right—it's a good movie,'' Diego agreed proudly.

''Come on, sit down, mom, please?'' Percy groaned.

'' Press play,'' I ordered as I sat down, Colin and Brady sat down next to me. I thought for a moment about how perfect my life is. What girl wouldn't want this? Two shirtless buff, tanned, handsome ultra warm teenage boys sitting next to me. I feel so blessed. I have the most wonderful husband, a beautiful house, the most fantastic friends, not to mention, I have two beautiful kids and three nephews. When the movie was over, we watched some HGTV which the kids were quite fond of for some reason. Then, I fixed lunch for everyone.

It rained for part of the afternoon, as well. Jacob was gone most of the day. He must have done training for the pack, too. Around four, I heard the door creak open, and Colin and Brady went on alert.


	4. Return

**Bella POV**

I saw the door open and was briefly nervous, but Colin and Brady would have gotten in front of us to protect us if something was wrong. It was just as usual, a shirtless Jacob. He was wearing his cut offs and brown hiking boots. How he manages to lose his shirt but not the shoes I'll never understand. Its like he loses them purposely, which he probably does.

''So what happened?'' I asked Jacob, who seemed exhausted.

''Our long lost bloodsuckers from Iran, Mircea, Ali, and Malika, decided to pay us a return visit. We sent them to Underworld. We took them out on the Oregon border.'' He slumped down on the sofa.

"At least you finally got them. You look exhausted,'' I told my Jacob. I could see it in his expression.

''Where's Sam?'' I asked.

''He's resting. He might come over in a bit with Galen and Jason. He's as worn out as I am, '' Jacob said with a slight yawn.

''I bet you're hungry—like I have to ask. Would you like some hot dogs?'' Jacob is always hungry after a chase.

''Taking Emily's line I see?'' Jacob said in a flirty manner.

I tossed my head saucily. ''She doesn't have a copyright on it,'' I responded.

''I guess not. I'll have five hot dogs, '' Jacob announced. ''How many would you like Colin and Brady?'' I asked.

''Three is fine,'' Colin said, licking his lips.

''So what did you guys do all day?'' Jacob asked, sounding especially worn out. I gave him a look as if to say, ''Long chase?'' He nodded in response.

''We watched the movie, _Aftershock,_'' Diego touted.

''We also watched that show _House Hunters_ that you and mom like,'' Percy informed everyone.

Jacob leaned an elbow on the arm of the sofa, propping up his weary head. ''What is it with you guys and disaster movies?''

Diego continued the TV bill of faire. ''They're fun to watch. We also watched that show you like, Dad—_Iron Chef._''

We had a light discussion during dinner, and everyone helped me clean up.

''All right, Bells, I'm heading to bed,'' Jacob yawned. ''Embry and Jared want you both to meet them on the hill, '' Jacob ordered cryptically to Colin and Brady.

''Yes, General Black,'' Colin said with a mock salute.

''Dismissed, Colonel, '' Jacob retorted, as Colin and Brady said goodbye to our kids and left. The military rank is a running joke among the pack, especially with Quil, Colin, and Brady.

''Goodnight, Bella,'' Jacob said as he kissed me on the neck and lips. Then he suddenly decided against going to sleep immediately and watched TV for a bit with the kids and me. Percy then asked something he asks almost every other day.

He jumped up from the floor. ''Can we play baseball?''

''Sure, go get everything ou,.'' I said.

''Dad, can you play with us too?" That puppy dog look came over our Percy.

''I'm tired, perhaps in a little while. Uncle Sam is bringing Jason and Galen over later, '' Jacob replied. ''Alright, Bells, I'm worn out.'' Jacob got up with some effort. ''Goodnight, Bella. I love you.'' He gave me a passionate kiss with his warm lips. It felt so good kissing him. It brought me joy and pleasure. Every time I kissed him I knew we were meant to be.

''Goodnight, Jake. I love you too.'' I kissed him back, and he went into the bedroom to rest. The kids went and got out the baseball equipment.

''Go wait on the porch, guys. I'll be right out.''

''Okay,'' Diego said as I went into the bedroom to get a sweatshirt on.

I saw Jacob lying on his side on the bed with his face buried in his pillow, wearing only his black striped satin boxers. The sheets and blanket were just barely covering his tan legs. I considered pulling the sheets over him, but I realized he might get too hot. He does run a toasty temperature. I put on my sweatshirt and briefly looked at him and his tantalizing body. Holy Cow, he was handsome even when he was sleeping.

I went outside to play baseball with the kids. Just as we got outside, a shirtless Sam showed up along with Galen and Jason.

Galen walked up to Bella. ''Cool, you're playing baseball. Aunt Bella, can you be pitcher?''

''I was pitcher last week. It's your turn,'' I told him.

''Okay, Aunt Bella.''

''Can I bat first?'' Jason asked.

''I want to,'' Percy whined.

Sam came up with a solution. ''Guys, let's do this diplomatically. I'll ask one question. Whoever answers correctly bats first.''

''What's the capital of our state?''

''Seattle,'' Jason answered.

''Incorrect,'' I snapped.

''Olympia,'' Diego offered.

''Very good. Go ahead Diego.'' Everyone got into position.

''Hey Bella, Where's Jake?'' Sam asked.

''He's inside resting. He's really worn out,'' I informed him.

''Yeah, we had quite a run today. I'd expect him to be. I'm still a bit tired too. We chased the leeches all the way to Vancouver.'' Sam sounded quite worn out himself.

I narrowed my eyes, perplexed. ''Jake said the Oregon border. Vancouver is in British Columbia, Isn't it?''

''There's a Vancouver in Washington as well. It's on the border with Oregon. When he gets up, tell him Colin and Brady are patrolling the perimeter.'' Sam was Jacob's Beta, so he could give orders as well, regarding who goes on patrol.

''Oh right, I forgot; I'll tell him.''

''Uncle Sam, can you play baseball with us please?'' Percy pleaded.

''I'm exhausted, Percy. Maybe later, okay?'' Sam said, in a nice tone for a change. Having kids has certainly changed _him_ for the better.

''Please, Uncle Sam. Please?'' Diego whimpered with a puppy dog look. It was quite similar to what Jacob used to do to me—and still does to a certain extent.

''Yeah, please? I like when you play ball with us.'' Jason looked at him with a twin expression.

''Come on, Dad, it's fun when you play with us. Please,'' Galen begged.

Defeated, Sam surrendered. ''All right, fine, if you insist.'' Who couldn't give in to three ten year olds and a nine year old, pleading with you to play ball with them? The good thing about playing baseball with the kids and the pack (when they play with us) is we don't have to worry about having to play when it thunders.

''Yay! Dad is playing baseball with us,'' Galen exclaimed joyously. As we started playing, I thought about how wonderful and exciting my daily life was. There was always something to talk about, and the most wonderful children surrounded me. We didn't have anything to worry about because Sam would protect us and Jacob was right inside and he'd protect us too.

**Jacob POV**

A few days later, I got back to the house around noon. I was exhausted from training. Bella wasn't home because she was at a school board meeting and, Diego was over at Jared's house. I had Quil stay with Percy, so he wasn't all by himself. Quil always gave Percy plenty of exercise and often wore him out.

''Hey, Dad, you look tired," Percy said.

''Yeah, I am buddy. What did you with Uncle Quil?'' I asked.

''I went running with him—he's really fast, and then we went for a swim at the beach.''

Quil gave me the full report, including the weather from this morning. ''I'm surprised he was able to keep up with me, but I didn't go full speed. I made sure he got plenty of exercise since it's supposed to rain later.''

Groggy from all the exercise, Percy blurted, ''You always wear me out, Uncle Quil.''

''And that's a bad thing?'' Quil asked in his usual joking manner.

''No, I didn't say it was. I like working out with you,'' Percy snorted as he stood up and flexed his biceps.

"You've got decent sized arms for your age, dude,'' Quil told my son. I'm not surprised though, this is my son after all. We all also make sure the kids eat well, in addition to getting plenty of exercise.

A glutton for punishment, Percy entreated his Uncle. "Can we work out again soon?''

Quil ruffled Percy's short black hair "We definitely will. See ya, buddy!''

''Hey! Only dad is allowed to that!''

''I'm your father's cousin. I get more slack with you. Hey, I gotta run. I have some stuff to do with Uncle Paul. I promise we'll do to some exercise together again soon, and maybe Diego will join us."

With a mock military salute, Quil took his leave. "Later, General Black. I've got patrol to do.''

''At ease, Colonel Ateara. You're dismissed.'' I replied, with a responding military voice.

"Bye Uncle Quil.''

''See you later, Black. Bye, Percy.'' Quil left,closing the door behind him.

''All right, Percy I'm worn out, so I'm going to take a nap. If you need anything come get me okay? Diego should be back soon.''

''Can we play basketball later, Dad?'' Percy asked me.

''Sure, Percy,'' I told him as I went into my bedroom to go to sleep. I took off my shorts, so I was wearing only my shiny blue satin boxers. I got in bed and buried my face in my pillow. I didn't pull the sheets over because as you well know, I am a hot boy. A few minutes later, I heard Percy coming down the hallway as it started pouring down rain. With werewolf hearing I hear everything, it's one of the downsides of our kind. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards Percy. He was dressed in his basketball shorts and a tank top. Percy and his brother look so much like me. They've got my short black hair and a similar skin tone that my friends and I have, except they're a little lighter. Diego is a slightly darker than his brother though.

''What is it, Percy?'' I asked, still half asleep.

''I didn't mean to wake you, Dad."

''Its' okay; what is it?'' I asked as I got up slightly with my arms still on my pillow. I turned towards my son.

''I'm scared to be by myself,'' Percy explained.

''Buddy, what are you scared of? You're safe, nothing is going to hurt you," I reassured him.

''It's thundering so loud, it's cold, and I'm scared of those guys from Turkey. '' He said it just as a booming rumble of thunder sounded.

''You're inside; don't be afraid.

"Jeez, I'm really tired, Percy.'' I told him trying to give him the memo to leave me alone, but then I thought what am I doing? My son is scared, and I shouldn't be brushing him off. I'm his father. I need to reassure him.

''But, Dad, I'm scared. I want to stay with you,'' Percy reiterated, whimpering this time.

''All right, tiger. Do you want to sleep with me?'' I offered, hoping he would accept so I could go back to sleep.

''Really? I can?'' At that moment, a tremendous thunderclap shook the room.

''Come lay next to me.'' I moved over slightly to make room for my son. Percy took his shirt off before lying down next to me. I couldn't help but notice how his muscles resembled his old man. As I've said though, this is, after all, my son we're talking about..

"Why are you taking your shirt off, pal?'' I asked him.

"You sleep without a shirt, and besides it's like you're on fire. So you'll keep me warm.'' Percy lay down beside me, and I put my arm protectively around him.

"You know Percy, your Uncle Quil is right. For a kid your age, you've got quite the muscle overall. You've got a nice six-pack developing.'' I said gently tapping my son's stomach and rubbing it.

"Uncle Mike always says it's good to stay in shape,'' Percy asserted.

"He's right, now go to sleep.'' Instead, he immediately asked me another question.

''Dad, why do you smell like the forest? I like it.'' I pulled him closer to me. Percy put his arms tightly around my arm. Holding on to me like that always made him feel safe.

''It's my cologne. You'll be nice and warm, and you have nothing to be scared of. Now, go to sleep. I love you, Percy.'' I closed my eyes and gave him a kiss.

''I love you too, Dad.'' I tightened my grip on him ever so slightly.

I really do have everything I've ever wanted. I fix cars and motorcycles for a living, I have two amazing sons, a wonderful house, awesome friends, three nephews, and the most beautiful and amazing wife.

About an hour later or so, the phone rang. I answered it, half asleep.

''Hello?'' I said.

''Is this Jacob Black?'' A female voice asked.

''Yeah, Who's this?'' I grunted, shaking the sleep from my head.

''It's Alice Cullen. It's urgent we speak to you and the pack. Something is amiss in Romania.'' I was stunned by what she said. I hadn't heard that country's name in ten years.


	5. Connections

**[Jacob's POV]**

''Romania? What's wrong there that I would care?'' I asked irritably.

''Last night two members of the Targu Mures Municipal Assembly were murdered,'' Alice announced.

I was awakened out of a sound sleep, and I was getting annoyed. ''So? You woke me to tell about that? Where is Targu Mures? I've never even heard of it. You think I give a shit about some city I've never heard of?''

''Jacob, this is serious. Targu Mares is the sixteenth largest city in Romania and lies in the Szekely Land, a region in eastern Transylvania. Similar events were happening in small villages across the region of Transylvania, but now several prominent people in the larger cities have disappeared. What happened in Seattle ten years ago appears to be happening across Romania.''

She couldn't be serious. Problems in leech land itself? How convenient.

''What? You're not serious,'' I said as took my arm off Percy and sat up.

Frightened, Percy asked, ''Dad, what's wrong?

''It's okay. Come sit with me, buddy." Gesturing for him to come sit in front of me, I realized I didn't take the phone away from my mouth. I put my arm protectively around him.

''You're safe. Don't be scared, tiger.''

''Who are you talking too? Are you even listening to me?'' Alice said, a tad annoyed.

''My son. I'm listening to you. What bloodsucker would do that? Wouldn't the leech kings and queens find out?'' I said with surprise.

''We don't know, but whoever is doing this is covering their tracks well. We have a hunch though. They've obviously been planning this a long time,'' Alice informed me.

''What does this have to with me? Wouldn't you have a vision if we were in danger?''

''What?'' Percy said, getting frightened again.

Reassuring him once more, I told him,''Buddy, shh, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe.''

''You block my visions, Jacob. It's imperative we speak to you and the pack. This could be much deeper than the current situation and potentially have implications far beyond Romania.''

''You still haven't convinced me, Alice, but you seem pretty worked up over this. The reservation is well protected, but that's fine if you want to meet with the pack and me.

"When can we expect you?'' I asked her.

''Our flight leaves from Anchorage in two days. We're flying to Anchorage from Vladivostok, Russia,'' she informed me.

''If all this is going down in Romania, why are you calling me from Russia?'' I asked.

''I'll tell you when we get to La Push,'' She replied.

''Alright, see you then,'' I groaned.

''Bye, Jacob, see you soon. Tell Bella I called.''

''I will. Bye Alice.'' I promptly hung up the phone.

''Dad, I'm nervous.'' Percy said.

''Of what buddy?'' I put my other arm around him.

''Of what's happening in Romania. I saw some of it on the news.'' His voice betrayed his fear.

''I don't want you watching the news. Your uncles and I won't let anything happen to you or your brother.'' I calmed him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. ''Let's rest for a little while more, and then we'll play ball, okay?''

''Sounds good, Dad.'' Percy said as he cuddled with me again. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I thought about what Alice had told me over the phone. I wasn't scared because frankly, we werewolves are fearless. I'm built for fighting any vampire, and if any humans wanted to mess with me, I'd kick their ass. I also heal from just about any injury; I once survived a silver bullet through the temple.

Then I had a flashback from the last time Romania was in the news. I remembered someone was rebuilding Poenari Castle, the castle of Prince Vlad, the inspiration for Dracula. There had also been unexplained murders in a city called Cluj-Napoca. I decided not to give it any thought as I went back to sleep with my son safe in my arms. About two hours or so later, I awoke, and Percy immediately wanted to play with me.

''Dad, can we play ball?'' Percy asked.

'''I just got up,'' I told him, my voice still groggy from sleep.

''Come on, you promised,'' Percy begged, giving me his famous puppy dog look with his eyes, which he inherited from me no doubt.

''Fine, let me get dressed.'' I said as leaped out of bed and put my cut offs and hiking boots on. The waistband of my boxers was showing, but hey, I'm a guy, plus my boxers are shiny, so I should show them a little. My son put his hiking boots on as well but not his shirt. He did, however, put his baseball cap on backwards which looks good on him.

''What do you want to play, buddy?'' I asked him.

''Can we play basketball?'' he suggested.

''If that's what you want.'' We went to the meadow behind our house. The meadow had a forest behind it and also the shed, where I kept any cars and bikes I was working on, including my Rabbit. There was also a small creek and a bridge that goes over it, like my father's house.

Percy got the basketball from the box on the back porch.

''Do you want to do a basketball game, or just shoot hoops?'' I asked him.

''You pick, Dad,'' Percy exclaimed as he threw the ball at me. Percy liked doing both with me, however, when we did a formal game with the kids, my friends and I always win due to our very high stamina, toughness, reflexes and speed. I wished it was that, the real reason is I am several years older than him. I figured it would only be fair to give Percy a chance.

''How about we just shoot baskets?'' I suggested as I threw the ball towards the basket and it went in.

''Okay.'' Percy said it just as I threw the ball towards the basket and scored. ''Dad! I didn't say start yet. That wasn't fair.''

''Oh, stop complaining. Get over here and throw the ball.'' He did what I told him. I handed the ball to him and he threw the ball towards the basket and it almost went in.

''Oh close, but no banana,'' I said in a joking manner as I caught the ball.

''Dad, your jokes are terrible. Uncle Quil's are better.''

''Really, are they now?'' I warned him in a playful tone.

''Just throw the ball, Dad,'' Percy ordered.

''Yes, Sergeant.'' I turned and threw the ball and scored again. We continued playing for about twenty minutes or so when I heard Jared's pickup pull up. The door opened and out came Bella and my son Diego along with Jared and Embry. Both Jared and Embry were shirtless as usual. My Bella had on a lovely purple blouse and bright purple pants. She has some interesting colors for clothing. She looks wonderful in any color no matter what outfit she wears.

''Cool, you're playing basketball! Can I join?'' Diego asked.

''How about you play with your brother for a bit? I have to talk to Mom, Uncle Jared, and Embry about something important. We'll come play in a little bit,'' I promised.

I walked over towards Bella, Embry, and Jared casually so as not to alert the kids. ''Guys, let's go talk on the back porch." Embry commented, "Good idea. From the way you said important, it doesn't sound good."

''Dad? Since Percy's not wearing a shirt can I take mine off, too? '' Diego asked me.

"Go right ahead, sir. Show off that muscle of yours,'' I told my son playfully. Diego took his shirt off and hung it from his shorts.

"We'll be on the back porch, guys. Stay in sight okay,'' Bella admonished the kids. Bella, Jared, Embry and I walked to the back porch and sat down in old padded chairs. Bella sat next to me and gave me a kiss.

''So what's up, Jacob? What's the big earth shattering event?'' Embry said it in a slightly sarcastic manner.

''While I was talking a nap with Percy during the thunderstorm, I got a phone call from Alice.''

Visibly irritated, Jared remarked, "Didn't they move to the frigid cold of Juneau? What did she want?''

''Yeah, they did. Apparently some strange shit is going down in Romania they want to talk about. Some leeches in Transylvania are causing similar problems to what happened in Seattle ten years ago, but it's not quite at that level yet. That's all.''

With a hint of surprise, Embry inquired, ''Why Transylvania? Since when was that country important to bloodsuckers?

Jared acted surprised as well, but joked at the same time. ''I thought it being important to leeches was made up by Bram Stoker and then used by other authors?''

Bella corrected them in her schoolteacher voice. ''Transylvania isn't a county, Embry. It's a region in Romania. Alice told me once the Romanian coven ruled the vampire world until around the time of the Revolutionary War. The Volturi overthrew them, destroyed their castles and killed most of them. They have wanted revenge ever since.''

''So they're the ones responsible for the weird shit that's going down in towns and cities across Romania?'' Jared asked.

''Its possible, but the Volturi usually deal with any threats to their power, so it's likely some rogue group,'' Bella interjected.

''Well, she did say they're covering their tracks well, and they've been planning this for a very long time,'' I chimed in. ''I guess we'll find out more when they come, but I thought you guys should know,'' I continued.

''Dad! You said you guys would play with us!'' Diego yelled.

''Hold your horse, Zorro!'' I called back but not as loud.

''Why are you calling him, Zorro?'' Embry asked.

''That's who he's named after. Zorro's real name is Don Diego De La Vega,'' I replied.

''Oh, I forget about that. We'll be right there, Zorro.'' Jared repeated. Then he mumbled, "But Zorro is a fox, and your son's a little wolf."

''I heard that, Uncle Jared! Very funny,'' Diego yelled back.

''Let's go play with them. We did promise,'' I said as we got up to play basketball.

Our basketball game with the kids went rather well. Even though my friends and I shamelessly won, it was still fun.

That afternoon, I led the pack in werewolf training and put Brady and Leah on patrol. After training, we all went to Emily's house for dinner. She made Caesar salads and stir fry for everyone. After we ate, I headed home to my wife and kids.

''Dad!'' Percy and Diego said in unison as they ran towards me and gave me a hug.

''Jake, I've been meaning to ask you how you manage to lose your shirt and not your shoes? Do you lose them on purpose?'' Bella asked.

''Perhaps, I do. Plus you're always telling me how handsome I look with my shirt off.'' I gave Bella one of my famous grins as I kissed her neck and breathed on her with my hot breath.

Bella smirked at me and said, ''Well I agree with that. Good thing you have quite a few t-shirts or you'd run out quickly.

''I love how warm your breath is and your woodsy scent.''

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. ''Yeah, I would but I don't wear shirts too often, and I am a hot boy, Bells, plus my friends and I never have to buy cologne. We just naturally smell good.''

''You're 'H' squared—hot and handsome,'' Bella said flirting.

After dinner we watched TV, and then we all went off to bed.

I got in bed and put my head on my pillow. ''Hey Bells, I was thinking we haven't seen Charlie in a while. What do you say we take the kids to visit their grandpa tomorrow?''

''That's a great idea. You know he adores them.

''How did training go? What did you teach the pack today?'' Bella asked as I noticed her rubbing her arms. She's fascinated with werewolf training. I occasionally let her attend as long as Percy and Diego are with someone other than Paul. He still has a lot of trouble with anger, but then I again all of us still do. Getting a werewolf too upset could make us phase on the fly.

''Are you cold?'' I asked with concern.

''Yeah, just a little,'' Bella affirmed.

''Come here,'' I said as I turned on my side. Putting my arms around her, I held her against my warm chest. ''Feel better babe?'' I asked.

''Yeah,'' She reveled in my heat as she curled up into my arms and began caressing my arms and tracing my muscles. She didn't need a blanket when she had me to be her heater. It felt really good when she massaged me like that. I know she enjoyed it too, but who wouldn't enjoy feeling the heat of our skin except leeches, of course.

''In training today we did bench presses with logs, and did quite a bit of reflex and jump training,'' I told her.

Worried, Bella blurted out, ''Not to change the subject, but I have bad feeling about the situation in Romania. I sense something very big is about to go down, but I can't put my finger on what it is.''

''You get feelings like this a lot, and most of the time nothing happens. I'm sure the stone face monarchy in Volterra will deal with the problems in Romania before any major shit goes down. Get some sleep, babe. Remember I'm right here, and with my hearing I can listen to the kids. Goodnight, I love you Bella.'' I turned off the lamp and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kissing my arm, Bella murmured."Goodnight, I love you too, Jake.'' Before I went to sleep I thought about something. Id begun to wonder if Bella might be developing a power in addition to her being immune to the powers of leeches. I think she would have told me if that was the case though, and I wasn't going to press her on it.

In the morning I put a shirt on unlike most days. I also ruffled my hair and combed it. The outfit I was wearing was Bella's favorite.

There was a hint of admiration in her eyes as she stated, ''You know, Jake, I really like when you wear dark jeans and a black t-shirt. You look so handsome in it, and your hair looks really nice combed.''

''That's why I decided to wear it today, and we're going to visit your father after all. I should look my best. Can I help you cook breakfast?'' I asked.

''Of course you can. Flip the French toast when it gets brown on each side.''

Just as I was done flipping them over I heard the kids coming down the hall. I had been playing flirty games with Bella while cooking. It was fun.

''We're going to visit grandpa?'' Percy asked. He entered the kitchen fully dressed, as was Diego.

''Yeah, are we?'' Diego asked.

''We are—right after breakfast. Sit down guys.'' A few minutes later the French toast was ready.

''I'm going to get the paper.'' I told Bella.

''Alright.''

I walked outside and down the steps to pick up today's edition of _TheOlympian_ the daily newspaper. I took it out of the bag and opened it up to glance at the front page. There were several items of interest on the front page, Japan had elected a woman prime minister, the disappearances in Romania were continuing and occurring in other cites too, and a train wreck had occurred under mysterious circumstances in a city called Constanta.

I headed inside and sat down at the table with my family. We ate breakfast and then headed over to Charlie's house. I was amazed Charlie hadn't picked up on the fact that Bella and I had not aged. Bella's skin however had taken on a nice tan. The reason for that is obvious, due to the amount of time the pack and I spend in the sun. Charlie was more gullible than I thought, like Bella's mother Renee. The day she met me she commented on how warm I was. I told her it was due to a rare, non-life threatening medical condition I have that causes an abnormally high body temperature and she fell for it.

I knocked on the door and Charlie answered it. He was out of uniform and wearing one of his flannel shirts with khaki pants.

''H,i Grandpa,'' Both our kids said in unison and gave him a hug.

''You guys are getting really strong you know that?'' Charlie said amazed. ''Hi, guys. You're just in time—the game's about to start.''

''Cool,'' Percy said.

Often times when we go to Charlie's house, we watch sports, play games, and eat. Bella has started taking a liking to sports primarily due to my friends and me. We all walked into the living room were my father and Sue Clearwater were sitting. Charlie and Sue Clearwater had been in a romantic relationship for some time, and are now married. I noticed my father was in the living room. I didn't know Charlie had invited him over, not that I minded.

''Hi, Dad,'' I said to my father. ''What are you doing here?''

''Jacob, it's of one the biggest games of the season. Why wouldn't I be? Hey Percy, Diego, don't I get a hello?''

''Of course you do,'' Percy said as both my sons gave strangled him in love.

We watched the game for a little while, when during the first commercial, Charlie brought up the situation in Romania.

''So what do you guys think of what's been happening in Romania? It seems oddly similar to what happened in Jefferson and Clallam County, as well as Seattle ten years ago. I'm surprised the Romanian government hasn't done anything yet,'' Charlie mused.

''Maybe the President has a secret, perhaps they're vampires,'' I said with a sly grin very similar to what Quil often does.

''I highly doubt it, Jacob,'' Billy snorted.

Charlie looked thoughtful for a minute. ''You know, hun, I was thinking about that story you told me about the Great One? The events in Transylvania reminded me of it.''

''Charlie, don't. Not with the kids here,'' Billy reminded him.

''This is not the time for them to hear that ancient legend,'' Sue agreed.

''But if it's just a story?'' Charlie asked.

''Charlie, let it go.'' I said with a slightly angry tone in my voice.

''What is the Great One?'' Bella asked.

''I'll tell you later,'' I told Bella quickly.

''Please tell us the story, Grandpa Billy,'' Diego said with that irresistable puppy dog look.

"All right, guys, you asked for it."

''Dad, tone it down a bit,'' I pleaded.

''My own son is doubting my story telling ability?'' He placed his hand over his heart in mock horror.

''Dad, I wouldn't dare doubt you,'' I replied.

''Percy, Diego, come sit down,'' Billy said as Charlie put the TV on mute. Bella and I sat down on the loveseat, and I put my arm around her because she loves being close to me.

Everyone was quiet as Billy recited the tale. ''Tribal legend speaks of the Cold Ones and those ones who keep us safe from them. These are known as the protectors. A legend speaks of the coming of a protector more powerful than any before him/her. Our earliest ancestors spoke of this as the Great One. He/she would be of mixed tribal descent and possess powers over metal, water, and wind. Controlling this power is a must for he or she knows that with power as great as theirs, knowing how to use it is essential. On the eve of becoming a protector the Great One will make a decision that will decide the fate of the world. If forced to make the wrong choice, bad things will happen, however if this protector is kept safe so his full potential can be reached, everything will be all right. He/she will not become as powerful and the world will be a better place.''

''Do you think he'll ever come, grandpa? If so when? '' Diego asked.

''I don't' know, Diego, the legend doesn't say. It probably won't be for a very long time.''

Percy frowned at his grandfather. ''Grandpa, only the X-men have powers like that.''

''Exactly. I agree with you Percy,'' Diego announced.

We watched the game for a while longer and ordered Chinese food. We ordered a lot because of my huge appetite. I ate two cartons of rice designed to feed an entire province of China, as well as a ton of Lo Mein.

We spent most of the day with Charlie and Billy, and then headed home. We ate dinner and watched some _Food Network_ and put the kids to bed after they took showers. Bella got in bed as well around 10:45 or so after showering too. I changed into a pair of shorts and took my shirt off.

''I'll see you in the morning, Bells. I've got to meet Jared, Mike and Paul. I love you,'' I said as I gave her a kiss. I didn't say patrol because I didn't want the kids to hear.

''No, stay with me. I'll be cold without you; I'll miss my heater,'' Bella said as she grabbed my arm. As much as I wanted to give in to her, there are some things I couldn't put off.

I softly told her, ''Honey, it isn't that cold. You just like sleeping in my arms. I may be Alpha but I still have to do patrol tonight. I'll be back about 2:30 or so. We all take turns doing it to be fair."

''Jake, you wouldn't notice it was cold. Your almost 110 degrees,'' Bella said, disappointed.

Raising my eyebrows, I looked straight at Bella and said, ''No, I wouldn't. I am a hot boy in looks _and_ literally''

''You know, Jake, your jokes get progressively worse. I'll still be cold without you,'' Bella lamented.

''Oh that was a new one. I thought you'd like it. I'll make you a deal babe. I've got time before I'm meeting them. I'll stay with until you fall asleep, that way your bed will be warmer.'' I got in bed with Bella and pulled the blanket over us to warm it with my body heat. I put my arm around Bella and held her tightly. I couldn't help but just stare at her radiant beauty. She loved it though.

Starting one of her games, Bella commented, ''Your body heat feels so good Jake, and by the way, did I tell you how incredibly handsome you are?''

''Thank you, and you're gorgeous. I love you, Bella. Now go to sleep.'' I kissed her goodnight.

''I love you too, Jake, Who's going to-'' I interrupted her.

''Bells you guys are safe. Quil would know through his power if you or the kids were in danger. I'll tell you what—I think Embry's mom is in Boise until tomorrow night. How about he stays over tonight? That way you're all safe. He'll hear everything.'' In addition to being able to read emotion and feeling and read thoughts in human form Quil can also sense the location of those he cares about when they are in danger.

''Okay, good idea, Jake, but only if he wants too. I love you so much.'' She finally drifted off to sleep.

''I love you too,'' I said as I kissed her again.

A few minutes later I left to go meet Paul, Jared and Mike for patrol and to call Embry to come over. Patrol that night would be very interesting as well as slightly concerning.


	6. Patrol

**A/N: I made two minor changes to the this story. Instead of Quil being Beta he turned it down in favor of Sam choosing instead to remain pack Delta. Also the name of Jared's son has been changed from Ryan to James but everyone calls him Jimmy.**

**[Jacob's POV]**

**[Jacob's POV]**

I went through the door and took out my cell phone to give my best friend a call.

_Hello, cell phone of werewolf Embry Call on a lovely Friday evening in May. Whom may I ask is calling?_

_I'ts Jake. Nice Mel Brooks reference there. Your jokes are improving, _I commented.

_Thanks. What can I do for you, sir? I was just playing some Resident Evil 6 with Quil with the lights off._

Trying to get a rise out of Embry just for the fun of it, I said, ''Seriously, and you guys aren't scared shitless?''

_Jake, I'm a freaking werewolf, and so is your cousin. We fight vampires. You really think a bunch of zombies in a video game is going to scare us? Give me a break. What's up?_

''I have a favor to ask. I suspect Bella's worried about the still missing Turkish coven. Would you guys like to stay over tonight? It'll be a nice surprise for the kids. That way she'll feel safe. ''

_Sure, buddy, we'll be right over. I'm sure the kids will be glad to see us, _Embry said.

''They're asleep, and you're sure? I don't want to get you in trouble again.''

_Don't worry about it Jake. Do you think Quil would be over this late if mom was home? Regardless, protecting our tribe from leeches is more important. Anyway, mom's in Boise until tomorrow night. _Embry informed me.

''Thanks, man, see you in a minute.'' I hung up the phone, and about 40 seconds later Embry and Quil showed up, wearing green and red basketball shorts respectively.

''Commander Embry Call reporting for duty," he said, saluting me.

''Colonel Quil Ateara reporting.''

''At ease. Interesting boxers Embry,'' I remarked.

''I figured chili peppers are hot, and so are we,'' Embry joked.

''You're a funny guy.''

''I gather I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom?'' Embry said in a very feeble attempt at a joke.

''Of course you are. Where else would you be sleeping?'' I said poking back at him.

Quil spoke up in a low key manner before Embry could answer me. ''I'll sleep on the couch, since there's only one bed in the guest room."

Embry glared at Quil, making a fist. ''Don't be absurd. We're grown boys, okay? We can share a bed—but if you cuddle with me I'm going to freaking knock you out.''

''Well then, I'll make sure I don't, Mr. Call.'' Quil grumbled.

''Don't start, Ateara. That's why it's called a guest bedroom. Good night, Jake."

Embry reminded me, before I left. "Any bloodsucker with a special trait has their power reflected back on them when they look at me.''

''Jeez, I know already. Get inside. Good night, Embry.''

''Good night, Jake.'' Embry sang once again.

''Goodnight, Black.'' Quil repeated as they headed inside and closed the door. I took off my shorts tied them to my leg as well as my shoes and phased instantly.

**[Quil's POV]**

As soon as Embry and I entered the house and closed the door, we heard the sound of someone in distress.

''Nooo! Please! Mommy, Daddy!'' someone cried. I recognized the voice. It was Percy. He must have been having a nightmare. I wondered why Bella didn't hear him, but he wasn't whimpering that loudly. Bella is a sound sleeper and after all, she doesn't have our hearing either.

''Percy's in trouble.'' I said to Embry with urgency. When we got to his room, he was clearly in distress. He was in the midst of a very bad dream. I immediately got on his bed and started shaking him gently.

''Percy, wake up."

''Leave me alone. Please don't hurt me.'' Percy cried.

''It's a dream, buddy. Wake up.'' Embry tried to wake him as well. He turned on the lamp in Percy's room and shook him along with me.

''I don't want to go in the cave,'' Percy said, still in distress.

''Percy wake up, you're having a nightmare. It's Uncle Quil.'' He woke up and immediately threw his arms around Embry tightly, breathing heavily and clearly terrified. He didn't even notice I was there, but I couldn't blame him. The kid was clearly scared and simply wanted someone to hold on to. In human form I can read thoughts. Percy was scared of someone coming to take him away, and none of us being there to save him. I put my arms around him to assure him he was safe.

He was still whimpering softly. ''It's okay, Percy. You're all right, you're safe now. It was only a dream.''

''Buddy, it's all right. We're here. Don't be scared.'' Embry said and Percy looked up.

''Uncle Embry? Uncle Quil? What are you doing here? Where's dad?'' Percy asked, starting to calm down. He knew if Jacob, or I or any of his uncles are with him he would be safe. We couldn't tell him Jacob was on patrol, so Embry made up a convincing lie.

''The alarm went off at the shop, so your dad had us stay over,'' Embry fibbed.

''Do you want to tell us about your dream?'' I said, still holding onto him.

''I was with you and Uncle Embry, and a big scary monster with purple skin, yellow spots and sharp teeth and claws hurt you. You couldn't get up and so he pulled me into his cave. The monster said you and Uncle Embry couldn't save me, and that he was going to hurt me,'' Percy said in a frightened voice.

''That was one ugly monster, dude. Uncle Quil and I are ten times more good looking than that scary creature. You're named after Perseus, the guy in Greek myth who killed Medusa. Plus Uncle Embry and I aren't that fragile. We're tougher than you think. If Uncle Embry and I were with you, that monster would be on a one way trip to Mars.'' I told him, attempting to cheer him up.

''But the monster was so strong and powerful,'' Percy said, laughing to cover his fear. He realized that if Embry and I were with him, nothing could hurt him. Embry tensed his arm muscle and made a fist.

''Dude, we're stronger, tougher and more handsome than any monster. You see this arm, muscle, and fist? One hit from this and he'd shatter like glass.''

''Really Uncle Embry?''

''That's right, sir. No monster is going to mess with your Uncle Quil or your Uncle Embry.''.

''Feel better now?'' Embry asked.

''Yeah.'' Percy seemed much calmer by now.

We started to walk out of the room. ''Alright, we'll be across the hall in the guest room. If you get scared, you call out for us, or you come get us.''.

''No, Uncle Quil—stay with me, don't go,'' he whined in a small voice, grabbing my arm.

''You have nothing to be afraid of. You know we hear everything,'' Embry remarked.

''No, I want you to stay with me.'' Percy said with that signature puppy dog look in his eyes.

''Alright, you win. We'll stay with you, but only if you go to sleep.'' I lay down next to him on top of the bed and put my arm around him.

''I'll sleep in the guest room. Goodnight, Quil,'' Embry whispered as he left the room.

_I'll be there in a little bit. _I told Embry telepathically.

''Goodnight, Embry.''

''Thanks for staying, Uncle Quil, but won't you be cold without a blanket? And you'll protect me from the monster, right?'' Percy asked.

''You're welcome. You know I'm never cold, and no monster or anyone else would try to hurt you if I'm with you. Go to sleep now, Percy. Your father wouldn't be very pleased with me if you didn't get your rest,'' I told him.

''Okay, I wouldn't want dad to be mad at you. Goodnight, Uncle Quil.'' He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. I stayed with him for a little while. Once he was fast asleep, I headed into the guest bedroom where Embry was already snoring and got in bed with him. I made good on my promise not to cuddle with him, as I wanted to keep my face intact.

**[Jacob's POV]**

Immediately after phasing, I became aware of Mike, Jared, and Paul's presence.

_Jacob, so glad you could join us for leech hunting. We're on the hill. _Mike said with glee.

_Mike, I know where you are. We're connected mentally, remember. I'll be right there._ I started running and reached them in only a few seconds.

_It's been ten years since I became a werewolf, and I still get a charge out of doing this. I hope if we kick any leech butt tonight, it's the loons from Istanbul. _Mike said, laughing, but it came off more as a bark. We all stopped foolin' around and started patrolling the perimeter of our land.

_You know, Mike, you sounded like a barking dog there. _Jared said

_Hey, who are you calling a dog? _Mike said, getting angry.

_Guys, knock it off! While I don't mind jokes, we are on patrol guys, so no bickering_, Istressed to my friends.

Paul agreed with me. _Guys, I like a serious attitude while patrolling._

Mike stuck out his tongue. Speaking in baby talk, he offered, _Awww, is Mr. Nighthorse getting grumpy?_

_Don't get me upset, or things are going to get very ugly, _Paul snarled back at him. I knew I had to step in, or he was going to take a hunk out of Mike. Out of all of us, he has the most trouble with anger still. Maybe its his special trait, although it would be a very odd power, I had to admit.

_Paul, first off that's my line, and if you snap at either of them again, you're being paired with Sam in fight training tomorrow, you got it? _That told him_._

_Loud and clear, Black!_

_Guys, not to change the subject, but I'm worried about Jimmy. _Jared said, concerned.

_What's wrong?_ Mike asked.

_He's showing the early signs of having inherited my power, _Jared explained, clearly worried.

_That's impossible; he can't phase until he's at least fourteen or fifteen, _I reminded my friend.

_No, I mean my power to control temperature. The other day he froze a glass of water when he touched it,_ Jared lamented.

_Perhaps we should ask the council about that. That is a little worrisome, _I suggested.

Paul spoke up again. _Guys, not that this isn't in front of my mind, but there's been another development in Romania._

_What did Dracula do this time? _Mike taunted, being immature.

This time Paul, sounded gruff, made a justified remark. _Mike, Dracula isn't real. What's going on in Romania isn't funny. So wise up, Newton._

_Exactly. Mike, get with the program. So Paul, what happened? _I asked.

_I didn't hear all the details on CNN, but there was a report on a several building collapses in Brasov, Romania, in the old part of town near the main square. According to the report, there is no word as to the cause_.

Seth tried to rationalize. _Could it have been an earthquake?_

Paul continued to explain. _Romania does get earthquakes, but the damage was very localized to around the main square. They said an earthquake has been ruled out, as there were no reports of ground shaking_.

_Do you think all this crazy shit going down in Romania is connected guys? _Mike asked.

_It's possible, but your guess is as good as mine. We'll probably find out when the Cullens arrive,_ I said.

_Perhaps Romania needs a hot babe as president. She'd do some major house cleaning over there, _Mike commented. We all barked with laughter. He really could be intelligent when he wanted to be.

_Our governor, who is pretty hot, did some real house cleaning in Olympia, so perhaps you're right Mike, but to get back to more serious stuff, the council really should have a look at Jimmy to make sure everything is alright with him,'' _I told Jared.

With a legitimate concern over his son, Jared asked, _Should I contact the council?_ _I'm worried the Cullens arrival might trigger his phase._

_Jared, he's too young. He couldn't possibly phase at his age. Although, now that you've mentioned it, I've begun to wonder if Percy could have inherited Bella's gift._.

_It's certainly possible. Plus, I've begun to wonder just like you, if Bella is developing Alice's power, _Paul replied.

The pack barked with laughter, as I added, _I've never heard of a werewolf imprint developing a power, but what's to say it isn't possible? Every single one of our tribal legends is real. Those in Switzerland with their huge toy don't know jack shit about astronomy._

Paul once again countered my comment, eliciting more laughter. _I'm not well versed in physics either, but I do know the one place a perfect vacuum exists is inside the minds of physicists and astronomers._

_Paul you may still have issues with anger, but your jokes are definitely getting better and better. That has to your best yet. I'm going to have to tell Quil that one. _I told him, still laughing. We didn't encounter any bloodsuckers the whole night, to Mike's disappointment. I knew he really wanted to kick the Turkish coven's ass. I knew they would be back eventually, though. When our patrol shift ended, Colin, Brady, and Leah took over, and we all headed home for some shuteye. When I got home, I got my shorts and shoes on and headed inside to my family. I opened the door quietly and locked it and headed down the hallway to my Bella. I peered briefly into both of my son's room's just to check on them. They were both fast asleep. Embry and Quil were both asleep in the guest room. Quil seemed to be making good on his promise to Embry. Embry may not be as built as, say me or Quil, but he does pack quite a punch. I then headed to the grand bedroom of my beautiful Bella and me. I took a shower and then headed into the bedroom once more, wearing only my shorts and boxers. I noticed Bella seemed to have her eyes opened.

''Bella, honey, what's wrong? What are you doing up so late?'' I said, whispering as I took my shoes off and got in bed with her. She seemed worried over something.

I put my arm around her. ''Babe, what's troubling you?''

Worried, Bella told me what was on her mind. ''Jake, while you were gone I think I had a vision.''

''Did you have a bad dream? Do you want to talk about it?'' I asked her.

''No, I didn't have a bad dream. I think I saw a vision of the future.'' _My_ Bella had a vision of the future? As in Alice Cullen, fortuneteller vision?

I repeated what I thought, out loud. ''Vision as in Alice Cullen like vision?''

''Yes, Jake, I think I did.''


	7. Werewolf Car Repair

CH 7

**Jacob's POV**

''Honey, what do you mean you had a vision?'' I asked, surprised.

''I saw Jared getting a phone call in the middle of the night. He sounded really worried, like you'd gotten hurt on patrol or something. I couldn't exactly tell what he was saying though.''

''Bella, that sounds more like a bad dream, but when the Cullens come we can ask Alice about it,'' I reassured her.

Sounding scared, Bella remarked, ''I couldn't even think of something happening to you.''

I kept my voice down, but at the same time was getting a little cross with her. ''Hun, I've told you many times, my friends and I are built for fighting vampires. Any human who wanted to mess with me, I'd kick their ass. All of my traits are to protect me, especially our durability. It is a little insulting to hear you say that when you know it will never happen.''

Still feeling a bit irritated, I listened as Bella told me, ''I'm sorry, Jake. I was just a little worried. Plus I don't really know exactly what it was I saw. ''

''Bella, we've been together for ten years, and no bloodsucker has hurt you or me or our sons, and that's not about to change. I've never hurt you and never will and love you with all my heart and soul—you know that.''

''Jake, don't cry. I'm sorry. You know I love you and trust you, and I couldn't ask for a better husband than you. You are and always will be the love of my life.'' Bella reached over and drawing my face closer gave me a kiss on the lips.

''I love you too, more than I could put into words,'' I said, kissing her back. How could I stay upset with her after what she just said? The answer: Impossible.

''You always reassure me and push away bad thoughts, my sexy werewolf husband. What girl would want an ice cold, sparkling, pale vampire when they can have a tanned, ultra warm, buff, handsome charming wolf?'' Bella asked, trying to start a flirting game.

''I don't know. One who needs to follow the yellow brick road and be off to see wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and ask for a brain. Humans belong in our world. You know I love you, but it's quite late and I'm tired,'' I said as I lay down on the bed.

''That was a good one,'' Bella said, laughing.

''I'm glad it gets your stamp of approval. Come sleep in my arms. I know that makes you feel safe.'' I pulled her to me curling her up into my warm arms.

''I knew from the moment I first said you were sort of beautiful when I fell off that bike 10 years ago, we were meant to be. I love you so much,'' she continued, flirting.

''Goodnight, Bella. I love you,'' I said, slightly annoyed.

''Goodnight, Jake, I love you too,'' Bella whispered as we both fell back asleep.

In the morning after getting dressed, I cooked scrambled eggs for everybody. I was thinking about what Bella told me. If true, it would definitely be a first. I'd never heard of a werewolf's imprint developing a power. Then again, Bella already did technically have a power; she was immune to the power of leeches, so I guessed that qualifies.

''Good morning, handsome,'' Bella announced as she gave me a kiss.

''Hey, babe. You know I'm not really sure how I feel about you once calling my friends handsome.'' I flirted with my eyes as I flipped the eggs. I had to cook a lot because Embry and Quil were over.

''They're not as handsome as you, and you cook very good scrambled eggs,'' Bella commented.

''Are you sure you want to say that?'' Quil said as he entered the room along with Percy and Diego.

''Quil and I aren't handsome?'' Embry said, sounding glum.

''Quil, don't start,'' I told my cousin.

''I do think it's a trait of our kind that we're handsome. I never met me an ugly werewolf,'' Embry said as I started cooking more eggs.

''I suppose you're right, but who's the most handsome of them all?'' I said puffing out my chest.

''Oh, guys don't.'' Bella chastised, shaking her head.

Imitating the magic mirror, Quil retorted, ''What? We can't have Bella Swan be a judge of who's the fairest werewolf of them all?''

''It's amazing how you find humor in absolutely everything. How about you set the table and Embry can you make the toast?'' Bella asked.

I pointed out the front door. ''Embry, would you mind getting the paper?''

''No problem, Jake.''

Diego latched onto Embry's leg. ''Can I come with you, Uncle Embry?''

''He's only going five feet,'' Percy told his brother.

''So what? I want to take a walk,'' Diego pouted.

''Come on, Zorro,'' Embry said as they both headed out the door to walk the five feet to get the paper. About a half minute later they returned with today's edition of _The Olympian._

Reading the front page, Embry reported, ''Jake, check this out. There was another incident in Romania. Two trains collided outside the main station in a city called Sibiu. Sabotage is believed to be the cause.''

''What in the world is going on in that country?'' Bella asked.

''Beats me, but some crazy shit has been going down over there lately. I have a feeling these events are likely connected.'' Quil sounded confident about his impression.

''I'm starting to wonder the same thing,'' Embry replied as he put the toast in the toaster.

After breakfast I headed out to the shed to work on a motorcycle I'm fixing for someone. If I have overload at the shop, I sometimes bring bikes back to the house to work on them at home in my spare time. After a few minutes of working on the bike, I heard footsteps and the door opened.

I turned as Bella entered the shed. ''Hey, beautiful.'' She looked like a princess. I couldn't help but just stare at her. Her long silky hair flowed like a river, her nose and ears were the perfect size. Her skin was a beautiful tan thanks to me, no doubt. The way she moved and spoke—she was just so graceful in everything she did. I love everything about her from her features to her kind and loving personality. She is the love of my life and always would be.

She didn't say anything; she just gazed at me. I knew what she was thinking and I didn't have my cousin's ability to read minds in human form. She was thinking how handsome I looked with my shirt off and how beautiful I was. I then noticed she was looking at my right bicep where my tattoo was. It was round and black and had the image of two wolves when looked at up close, but from a distance it looked like one. She seemed like she was zoning out.

''Well, Bells, are you going to help me with the bike or simply stare at my radiant beauty?'' I snarked, teasing her.

''Sorry, Jake, but you really are beautiful in heart and looks,'' she said flirting back.

''Well, thank you. Where's Percy and Diego?''

''Quil and Embry took them over to Jared's house.''

''Okay. What to help me out, babe?'' I asked in all seriousness.

''Of course, Jake. I love helping you with work.'' She sat down next to me.

''Can you loosen the bolts on the wheel while I get the proper screwdriver?'' I asked.

''Yes, your majesty.'' Bella gave me a subservient bow.

After getting the proper tool, I noticed Bella was struggling with one of the bolts.

''Need help, babe?''

''Yeah, I need your werewolf strength,'' she purred with a laugh.

''You didn't say please, '' I taunted, trying to get a rise out of her. I knew she loved when I teased her like that.

''Please help me with the bolt, dearest Jake, '' Bella entreated in a slow pleading tone.

''Why, of course, sweetie.'' I sat down next to her and helped her loosen the bolts on the wheel.

Bella looked at my right bicep again. ''I really do like your tattoo.''

''I've been meaning to ask you, Bells; you seem to have a fascination with my tattoo. What is it you like about it so much?'' I waited for her reply.

''It just looks good on you and your friends. Why do you have it, and does it mean anything?''

''I thought I've told you before many times. It symbolizes the bond of being in a pack. My friends and I are so close we're like brothers. So in sense it represents brotherhood, teamwork, and the bond pack members share.''

"The members of the council are all of different packs I presume, so why do they have it?''

''That would be something to ask them in case we need to visit them again,'' I told her.

We worked on the bike for awhile, and with her help I got it finished.

"You, Jake, are such an awesome guy,'' she murmured. She put her arms around me and kissed me passionately as she pushed me down onto the cement floor. She started rubbing my 8 pack stomach and tracing the lines of my abs. It always felt so good when she massaged me. She really had no idea how much that pleasured me.

''That feels so good,'' I said as I closed my eyes and sighed.

''It feels good to me too, touching your heated skin and feeling your hard toned muscles.''

We kept kissing for a few minutes when I heard footsteps yet again.

A young voice spoke. ''Ewwww! Uncle Jacob, that's gross!'' I looked to see who it was.

It was Jimmy Eaglequill, Jared's son, along with Percy and Diego, as well as Paul, Jared and Mike. As I looked up, I kissed Bella again. The three kids, like their uncles, didn't have shirts on, but Jimmy, like my kids, took after his father. For a seven year old Jimmy was no scrawny guy. He didn't have my kids' muscle tone yet, but he was getting there.

''That's really gross, Dad,'' Diego asserted.

''Diego, I don't need your approval to kiss your mother,'' I told my son.

''Guys, it is a bit perverted to be getting it on in the garage,'' Jared chimed in.

''Who said anything about getting it on?'' I asked my friends and sons as we got up. Bella kissed me again for good measure.

''Mom, Dad, pleeeaaase!'' Percy yelped with disapproval.

I growled at everyone. ''Well, you could have at least knocked first.''

"My apologies, General,'' Jared grumbled.

''You know, I'm hungry Bells,'' I said, changing the subject— but I really was hungry. Being a werewolf, my stomach was like a raging inferno as Quil put it once. We could eat a week's worth of food in one sitting.

''Yeah, so are we," Jimmy complained.

Paul brayed at the same time, ''I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.''

''Uncle Paul, now why would you do that? I like horses,'' Diego whined.

"It's just a figure of speech,'' Paul replied.

I noticed Percy was looking at the car I was fixing in the garage.

''That's a cool car, Dad. Can we help you work on it?'' Percy asked, excited.

Whimpering in mock distress, I answered, ''Sure, sure, after we all eat—because I'm starved.''

''You know, watching Food Network always makes me hungry, especially when they cook foreign foods like Thai. Good thing we have Iron Chef, Bella Swan,'' Mike chortled.

''What does that make you, Chairmen Newton?'' Jared offered in his usual joking manner.

Paul threw up his hands, pleading, ''Guys, I'm starving. Can we please head inside, or I'm running to Bangkok without you.''

''Wow, Paul, you might just have a sense of humor after all,'' Mike acknowledged.

''Come on, guys, it's time for some Pad Thai, and you're all helping me cook,'' Bella added.

After a thoroughly enjoyable lunch, we watched some TV and then headed outside to work on the car.

''So what will our jobs be?'' Jared asked.

''How about you and Jimmy work on the bumper, Percy you work with Uncle Paul on taking the hubcaps off, and Diego you help me and mom with the brakes?''

''Okay,'' the kids said one after the other. We all worked on the car for a few minutes when all of sudden one of the tires on the car came loose.

''Percy, look out!'' Paul shouted as he pulled him out the way.

''You all right there, Percy?'' Jared asked with concern.

"He's alright, everybody. He's unharmed,'' Paul announced.

"Thanks Uncle Paul. I'm glad your reflexes are so fast,'' Percy said.

''You're lucky I was right next to you. You are my nephew, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Next time though, be a bit more careful and pay attention.'' He said it with a kind voice for a change, and I could even see a slight smile. Paul can be nice when he wants to be; he just rarely shows it.

''Was that a smile I noticed on you Paul? Careful now, your face might crack,'' Jared joked.

''We're not made of marble unlike bloodsuckers, so that's impossible. I think theirs might though. Stone doesn't bend.'' He gave a slight laugh as we all chuckled.

''Wow, Paul, you actually do have some decent jokes. I'm starting to think you and I should have a stand up comedy duel,'' Jared challenged. Just as Paul opened his mouth to reply I heard footsteps and then a deep voice.

Sam gave us the news. "Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt the work session, but the Cullens just called from the road to say they're on the way. They're on the Hood Canal Bridge and should be here within the hour.''


	8. Ghosts of Vampire's Past

**A/N: The historical figure referenced in this chapter is a real person however I have rewritten history a bit for the purposes of this story. **

**[Jacob's POV]**

We dropped the kids off at my father's house, and Jared took Jimmy home to Kim. I told everyone the Cullens would meet us at the lake on the Reservation. Just as we were getting back in the car, my cell phone rang; it was Dr. Cullen.

''Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's been awhile.''

_It sure has, Jacob. Where would you like us to meet you? _he asked.

''Well considering that your House on Haunted Hill was sold several years ago, how does the lake sound?'' I proposed. I didn't care that it was on our land, as the Cullens were our friends. I must say, however, that Bella had a far better relationship with them than I did.

Taken aback at the invite to the Reservation, he commented, _I suppose that would be alright, but isn't the lake on your land?_

''Dr. Cullen, I'm Alpha—I set the rules now. I'm temporarily suspending that part of the treaty.'' I informed him.

_Very well, Mr. Black. See you in about 15 minutes or so, _Carlisle announced.

''Bye, Dr. Cullen.'' I put my phone back into my pocket.

''How far away are they?'' Bella wondered aloud.

''They should be here within the next fifteen minutes.'' I said. I started the car, and we drove off to the lake. My friends were all waiting for me as I pulled up; everyone except Leah who was doing patrol.

With a sly grin, Quil spouted, ''Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Black, long time no see. Did you miss me?''

''We saw you this morning, Quil,'' Bella remarked just as the Cullens arrived.

Carlisle addressed us sounding like a newscaster. ''Good Afternoon, everyone.''

''Hello, Bella, it's been ages.'' Edward said with a smile.

''Hello, Edward. It's good to see you again. You're looking well.''

''As are you. I see you've gotten a nice tan."

Hello Jacob, how are things?'' Edward asked me. A bloodsucker asking me how things are? Wow maybe he really has changed.

''Fine, Edward, can't complain.'' Not wanting to draw out this uncomfortable greeting any further, I turned to Carlisle.

''Don't you guys own shirts?'' Edward asked, noticing that neither my friends nor I were wearing any.

''We're practically on fire. Who needs a shirt when you're 108 degrees? Plus it shows off our muscle.'' Quil touted, flaunting and flexing his bicep.

''Exactly, when you've got our muscle, you should show it off,'' Seth agreed. He really has been spending too much time with Embry and Quil.

''Impressive, Quil. I see you guys haven't lost your sense of humor.'' Emmett replied.

''Now to why we're here—which is the escalating situation in Romania. I'm sure you guys have a multitude of questions, so I'll first explain the background, and then you can ask all the questions you want,'' Carlisle proposed.

''That's all right. Explain away.'' Sam said.

''As you are well aware, the Volturi are the leaders of our world, but unlike your kind our so-called royalty wasn't always the ones in charge. Humans don't know very much about either of our kinds, but the one thing they do have correct is Transylvania. Transylvania is a region in Romania, and for centuries the Romanian Coven was the most powerful in the world, thus Transylvania was the capital of our world. The exact date of their rise to power remains a mystery. Unlike the Volturi however, they did not keep their existence a secret and built elaborate castles to show their superiority. Their authority went unquestioned and unchallenged until a man known to human history as Prince Vlad the III came along. Prince Vlad was known for his brutality and tyrannical rule over his subjects earning him the title Vlad the Impaler. His surname in Romanian was Draculea or translated literally Son of the Dragon. His surname can also be rendered as Dracula either spelling would be correct. Prince Vlad ruled what is now present day Romania, he lived in a palace known the world over as Poenari Castle, which lies in the Transylvanian Alps. During the 1460s his kingdom faced a grave threat from the Ottoman Empire. In desperation, he made a pact with the Romanian coven for assistance in fighting them and that should he lose or be deposed by his people he agreed to become like us. They accepted his offer and assisted him in vanquishing the Ottomans from his domain. For a period of about twenty years there was peace in his kingdom, and he became a changed man. He apologized to his people for his brutality and became a strict but reasonable ruler, however, the Ottomans were plotting their revenge and in 1476 they sought it.

This time Prince Vlad underestimated them. He thought by making an alliance with the Hungarians he would not need the help of the Coven; a serious miscalculation on his part. The Prince led his army to defend Bucharest. He was killed mid December 1476, or so history professors tell you. Vlad's body has never been recovered because there is no body to find. On the battlefield he knew his reign was over, and it was time to fulfill his end of the bargain, and he became Count Dracula. He gave himself that title to mask his true identity. Today many vampires call him Vladimir Tepes Dracula or simply Vladimir. He altered his first name from Vlad to Vladimir after being changed. For the next 200 years he ruled with a reign of fear and of terror and his former subjects were unaware of his true identity. Prince Vlad at last had gotten what he craved most, seemly unlimited power.''

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Speaking my exact thoughts out loud, Sam asked, ''Carlisle, if I'm hearing you correctly, are you trying to tell us that Count Dracula is actually Prince Vlad the III, gone vampire?'' Sam asked with bewilderment and saying what I was thinking.

''So Count Dracula is a real vampire?'' Quil asked stunned.

Rosalie stood and throwing her hair back, clarified further. ''Yes, guys, Prince Vlad the III lives on to this day as Vladimir Dracula. He is one of the few vampires who prefers the use of the title Count. The title Count and Countess has fallen out of use in our world due to it being banned by the Volturi. ''

The Dracula that humans know comes almost entirely from the creative mind of Bram Stoker,'' Alice reminded us.

''However, his becoming a vampire is not the end of the story,'' Emmett chimed in.

''The Volturi,'' Bella said, as if she knew what was about to be told.

''Exactly. When Vlad first approached the Romanians for their assistance in dealing with the Ottomans, there was a faction of vampires based in Volterra, Italy who were against the prospect of vampires forming an alliance with a human leader. The initial three members of this group were Aro, Marcus, and the now deceased Caius. At the time they were not yet strong enough to stage a rebellion against them. Instead they bided their time and for the next 231 years they planned their coup. They sought out the most powerful vampires in the world examples being Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane, and in 1705 they launched their coup d'etat against Vlad's empire with the intent of taking control. '' Carlisle told us. After his last line he glanced to Jasper clearly wanting him to continue the story.

Jasper concluded the story. ''The Volturi made their move in the spring of 1705. Vladimir though a great leader in his own right underestimated the threat posed to his regime, and in a single day and night Vladimir's empire fell and became the stuff of legend and later of Hollywood. As for Vladimir and Stefan his second in command, they disappeared and have not been seen nor heard from since. The Romanian coven was massacred, his castles destroyed and the name Vladimir Tepes to quote Lord of the Rings, fact became legend, legend became myth and for almost two centuries the name of Prince Vlad the III was forgotten. The Volturi meanwhile took over the leadership and established their rule in Volterra. They based their laws on their experience with him and the inequities of Vlad's rule they sought to correct. For example the rule of not killing conspicuously and not making spectacles of ourselves as Vladimir had a knack for doing. In 1897 Bram Stoker would resurrect the name of Prince Vlad and immortalize him in his novel and people the world over would associate him as the character of fiction in the novel, Dracula.''

Quil, being his usual self, blurted,''So what does all this have to do with the crazy stuff in Romania? Is Count Dracula playing games again?''

Alice answered him. "It's really not humorous, Quil, but you are correct. We have every reason to believe that Vladimir from his now partially reconstructed castle of Poenari is implementing his revenge through a newly assembled coven.''

Seth looked amazed. ''Prince Vlad is staging a comeback?''

''Yes, it seems that he is,'' Esme replied.

''So, they are plotting to overthrow the Volturi?'' Colin asked.

''They are not yet at the strength to overthrow the Volturi, but their power is growing,'' Edward answered.

Bella was confused. ''Isn't it a rule, though, that rebellion against them is forbidden?''

''Yes it is, but it does not appear they are staging one just yet.'' Rosalie explained to her.

''Why is it so important you tell us this though? There's more to this right?'' Brady wanted to know.

''We have reason to believe the Romanians are after something, something they didn't have last time. Someone who will enable them to obliterate their enemies and restore Prince Vlad's tyrannical empire.'' I could sense fear in Carlisle's voice.

''Carlisle, I think I had a dream about this some weeks ago. A vampire used powers over metal water and wind to defeat the pack and said they would bring down the old regime and start a new one. Could I have seen the future?'' Bella said. At her mention of that my eyebrows went up.

''Bella, dear, what are you talking about?'' I asked with overwhelming interest.

Bella retold her dream as we all looked at her. ''In my dream I saw a vampire use powers over water, metal, and wind to defeat you all.''

''Bella, that sounds a lot like the powers of the Great One,'' Jared said with a worrying interest.

''If they became a leech it would be disastrous for us" Sam interjected.

Alice cautioned us. ''Guys, let's not jump the gun here. Bella appears to have the signs of my power from before I became a vampire. My visions then were often of what could be not of what would be. I know this because I can assure you if any vampire had that kind of power you all would be six feet under. ''

''Vampire's power's don't work on us anyway, and I'm a mirror so I could protect the pack,'' Embry said with confidence.

''What do you mean, Mr. Call?'' Carlisle asked.

''Any vampire who tries to use their power on me has it reflected back at them which is interesting considering your kind's powers don't work on us—except for yours, Edward,'' Embry explained.

''Bella's possible vision is still intriguing,'' Esme argued.

''What's Vladimir's power?'' Bella asked.

''I believe he is hydrokinetic,'' Edward replied.

''What the hell does that mean?'' Paul snorted.

''It means he can control water.'' Edward answered.

Mike asked the inevitable question. ''If Prince Vlad is behind this, why haven't the Volturi stopped him?

''Because they don't think he's capable of it. All the accidents and murders in Romania have his mark, however there is no way to prove it. He is making sure he covers his tracks. He's planning something huge, but we don't know what that could be,''' Emmett added.

''What evidence do you have to support that?'' Paul continued.

''Yeah, what could he possibly be planning—the Tournament of Vampires Parade through Bucharest?'' Embry joked.

''Maybe a public unveiling of his completed Castle on Horror Hill?'' Paul said sarcastically.

''Or maybe an announcement he's running for mayor of Bucharest? I hear that city could use a revamping, '' Jared taunted, being his playful self as I and the rest of the pack laughed.

We all laughed as Quil remarked, ''Or how about a run for President of Romania? Count Dracula for President has a great ring to it, don't you think? I could think of some great campaign slogans.''

''I don't think he's planning a run for office guys.'' Sam said being his usual stoic self.

''Sam's right guys, he isn't planning a political run. '' Alice affirmed.

Seth was still confused. ''Why don't you guys just tell the Volturi?''

Alice explained further.''You guys have to remember Prince Vlad aka Vladimir Dracula has not been seen or heard from in over three hundred years. The Romanian government is doing a very good job of dealing with the situation for the time being. So far, nothing of what the Romanian Coven has done has technically broken vampire law. We called you from Russia because Vladimir is taking out any vampire that he thinks might blow his cover.''

''By the way, I bought our former house back. Do you guys have any further questions because we need to go hunt? And, of course, not on your land.'' Carlisle affirmed.

''No I don't. Bella? Guys?'' I asked as everyone shook his or her heads. We bid the Cullens farewell and headed off to Emily's for dinner.

**[Jared's POV]**

I had just gotten finished with patrol around midnight, my mind still pondering the mind-blowing stuff about vampires past. I was also exhausted from work. I work as a firefighter for the Clallam County Fire Department. Jimmy was fast asleep in his room. I climbed into bed with my Kim. I put my arm around her and closed my eyes. I was asleep within seconds. My cell phone, vibrating on the nightstand jolted me awake. I took my arm off of my Kim and looked at my phone. The caller ID said unknown. Who in the world calls somebody at this hour? I answered it half asleep with the intention of giving whoever was on the other line an earful.

''Hello?'' I answered in a soft but groggy voice.

A tenor voice that sounded like of a teenager spoke. ''Is this Jared Eaglequill?''

''Yeah, who the hell is this?'' I grunted as Kim awoke.

''Jared, I'm sorry for the hour. You probably don't remember me—I'm Jonathan, your brother.''

I went speechless. I thought I was hallucinating. I had a brother and no one ever told me?


	9. Zadok

**Jared (POV)**

You're kidding right?'' I asked, still stunned. ''Is this some sort of prank?" I knew I was being slightly rude, but seriously who the hell called somebody at this hour?

''No, as funny as that is, I'm not. I'm Jonathon Eaglequill, your brother.''

''Jared, honey who is that?'' Kim asked, waking up.

''Some dude claiming to be my long lost brother,'' I told her skeptically.

''Well he's got your cell phone number, so clearly he knows how to contact you. But you don't have a brother, Jared.''

I was annoyed to say the least. ''How did you get my cell phone number?''

''That's not important. You have to help me, Jared. Someone is after me. I was told if I came to you, I'd be safe.''

''Where are you?'' I asked as I got up.

''Start walking, and you'll find me.'' Jonathon said. I walked into the kitchen and then, living room. I got a strange feeling someone was at my front door. I initially thought it was a bloodsucker, but the scent was woodsy rather than sickly sweet. I opened the door and saw a guy about my height and skin tone, similar facial features, short black hair and muscles on par with Quil. He looked to be about my age as well. He was wearing slightly loose black leather pants, a black leather metal studded belt, black t-shirt and a black baseball cap turned backwards. He was also wearing a black backpack. I put my phone away and realized this was my long lost brother, but he was now grown up. I was flooded with memories I had tried to forget. I remembered we were separated at the age of 5 when my stepfather left our mother. Jonathon, therefore, is my half brother. His father took him to Olympia, and I hadn't heard from either of them since.

I motioned for him to enter our home. ''Come inside, you must be freezing.''

''I'm not cold at all Jared,'' he said as he came in. As I closed the door, I didn't answer him, instead I immediately gave him a hug. My brother had finally come home to the Reservation where he belonged. I could hear the finale of Beethoven's Ode to Joy playing in my head. I heard Kim come into the room as I noticed how warm Jonathon was. His skin was burning hot; he seemed to be on fire. He also had a very tight grip.

Kim was serious now. ''Jonathon, prove you're related to him. Jared, ask him a question only you could know.''

"What's my middle name?'' I asked him.

''It's the same as mine: Zadok,'' he answered. I noticed Kim's surprise.

''What does it mean?'' Kim asked.

''It means righteous in Hebrew.'' Jonathon answered. I could somehow tell any doubt left Kim after that.

''I'm Kim Connweller-Eaglequill. It's nice to meet you,'' she said still clearly stunned.

''Wow, that's a mouthful,'' Jonathon said. I guess he inherited my sense of humor. It could be interpreted as an insulting thing to say, but Kim took it as the joke it was.

''Jonathon, do you mind if we call you Jon?'' Kim asked.

''Jonathon or Jon it doesn't matter,'' he replied.

''Do you mind if I take your temperature; you seem like you have a fever,'' I told my brother.

''Yeah, I've been feeling like my insides are burning, and I was thinking you could help me.''.

I turned to my sweetheart. ''Kim, can you get a thermometer please?''

''Sure, Jared.'' As she left the room, I got a very strange feeling. I'm a werewolf and werewolves are overwhelmingly male. Could my brother be one? But if he was a werewolf, had he phased yet? Then a stranger thought came over me. I got a feeling Jonathon was very special but I had no idea why. I was jolted back to reality by the footsteps of my son.

''You should be asleep, buddy. What are you doing up so late?'' I asked Jimmy in my fatherly voice.

''I was, Daddy, but I thought you were arguing with mommy.''

''No, buddy. I'm not arguing with mommy I was—" Jimmy had cut me off.

''Who's this weird guy in black?''

''Jimmy, this is my brother, Jonathon. Jonathon, this is my son, James, but we call him, Jimmy.''

''Nice to meet you, Jimmy,'' Jonathon said as my son shook my brothers hand.

''Wow, you're as warm as my daddy,'' Jimmy commented, amazed. He seemed to like him. It was then that Kim came back into the room with a thermometer.

I handed the thermometer to Jonathon. ''Put this in your mouth, Jon.'' He did what I asked of him. About a minute later it beeped, and he took it out.

''What does it say?'' Jimmy said with fascination.

''109.1,'' he said as he pulled it out and looked at it. My brother had to be a werewolf. ''How long have you had this fever?'' I asked him.

''I've felt like my insides were burning for at least a week. I was told you could help me.'' replied. Only a werewolf could have a temperature that high for that long and not be dead. Our bodies have adapted to functioning at that temperature. 98 degrees would be severe hypothermia for us.

''Kim, can you take Jimmy back to bed and fix up the guest bedroom for Jonathon?''

''Sure, Jared. Come on, Jimmy.'' Kim escorted Jimmy back to bed.

As Jimmy left the room, he remaked, ''That's so cool. You're my dad's brother.''

''Jonathon, why did you contact me after all this time and why so late? You said someone was after you. What did you mean?'' I admit, I was still stunned.

''Dad told me Olympia was no longer safe for me. There were people who would be after me and my powers,'' he explained. ''I'm different and can do things—things other people can't.''

''Like what?'' I asked.

''I've never gotten sick, I seem to be very durable, I'm really strong, I heal fast, I have excellent hearing and eyesight, and I have quick reflexes. I never feel or get cold. Plus I can control metal, water and wind,'' Jonathon said. Why did that sound so familiar? Could it be? I stopped myself. That would be too convenient, but I've learned that in the world of werewolves the truth is often stranger than fiction.

''Jon, I understand you have powers. There's nothing I can do because nothing is wrong with you. You're just different . . . try explaining that to a doctor though. But why are you here?'' I asked suspiciously.

''I got home one day and I saw a mysterious cloaked figure walking down the street. I got inside and noticed something happened to my dad. He told me to run away and never come back. I didn't know where else to go.'' As Jon spoke a funny feeling came over me. Could his dad have become a bloodsucker? He also wasn't being very specific, and I had questions. But I could tell whatever happened must have been very traumatic, so I wasn't going to push him to talk about it until he was ready.

''I'm sorry to hear that about your dad. You're welcome to live with Kim and me. This is where you belong,'' I told him. ''Out of curiosity why are you wearing leather pants?'' I asked.

''They were the first thing I touched in my closet when I ran,'' he said with a smile.

''It's really late, dude. Do you have anything to sleep in? I can't imagine you wanting to sleep in leather,'' I said laughing.

''No, I didn't have much time to pack.''

''Don't worry about it. I've got something you can wear.'' I led him to the guest bedroom. The room had a small bed with a nightstand and a purple lamp Kim insisted on buying at a farmer's market in Port Angeles. There wwas also a bookcase and a small desk. On the right wall were pictures of my family and places we'd been to, including our recent trip to Acapulco.

''I'll be right back. Make yourself at home, sir.'' I left the room and got a pair of blue basketball shorts from my dresser for him to sleep in. Jonathon had taken off his shirt and pants and was wearing only a black tank top and his boxers. As I came back into the room, I noticed he had taken some stuff out of his backpack. He put a picture on the nightstand of himself and a man who I assumed was his father in front of the Washington State Capitol. He also had on the floor a book about castles. I noticed he was also one buff guy, as muscular as Jacob's cousin Quil. I also noticed he had a black tattoo of a dragon on his left bicep, which I thought was interesting, but I decided not to ask him about it since I was really tired.

''Here's a pair of shorts for you. They should fit you,'' I said, handing them to him.

''Thanks Jared,'' he answered as he put them on.

''You're welcome, and I'm really sorry about your dad. By the way does your father know where you went?''

''No. He told me never to contact him again, and he would make no attempt to find me. He said I was a monster –that I was no longer his son, and if I ever came back, I'd get hurt. He never said anything like that before three days ago. Did I do something wrong?'' he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I had suspicions about what happened, but without all the facts I couldn't make a definitive judgment.

''No, buddy, you did nothing wrong. You're not a monster. You're just different, and there is nothing wrong with that. You're my brother and you're safe here. Get some sleep. I'm so glad to have you back in my life. Goodnight Jon.'' I gave him another hug.

''I only just got here and I feel at home already. Thanks man. Goodnight Jared.'' Jonathon said.

''Goodnight, sir.''

I left the room and got back in bed with Kim. Falling asleep quickly, I thought about what my brother had told me.


	10. Summoned

**Jacob POV**

I got done with training most of the pack around eleven. Jared, Sam, and Paul had the day off, but they were meeting us at Emily's for lunch. Shirtless, of course, I arrived in Emily's beautiful kitchen with the pack. Smelling of our favorite food, lasagna, the kitchen became full of ravenous, sarcastic werewolves.

"There's nothing you can't cook. Someday you're going to be Iron Chef Emily Uley," I complimented.

"Thank you, Jacob, but I'm not exactly photogenic," Emily replied blushing.

"You know, beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Quil said, imitating a magic mirror.

Emily put the pan of lasagna on the table, and complained loudly. "Quil, will you cut it out with the magic mirror references?"

We all sat down to start eating, and Embry spooned out a rather large piece of lasagna, but, hey, my brothers and I are werewolves. We have raging infernos for stomachs as Quil once put it. I'd say that's a fairly accurate assessment. Emily immediately smacked Embry's hand.

"What's that for?" Embry asked taken aback.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily ordered as he took a smaller piece.

Embry bowed his head in a subservient gesture. "Yes, Empress," he replied.

"Why do you let him call you, Empress?" Mike asked Emily as he cut a piece. Mike most likely knew the answer via his power, but he just loved hearing himself talk.

"Because I am the Empress, that's why," Emily quipped.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and I looked at the doorway to see a shirtless Sam, Paul and Jared come into the kitchen. Wearing a black tank top and jeans, a man I've never seen before accompanied Jared.

"If Emily is Empress, then I'm Emperor Palpatine," Sam said with ghost of a smile playing on his lips. I really wonder sometimes if his face would crack if he smiled.

"I hope you all saved some lasagna for me," Seth brayed as he walked in and sat down.

"You should get here earlier," Paul groused rudely.

"We always leave food for my little buddy," I told Seth.

"I always make sure there is food for my best friend too," Mike reminded Seth. Mike and Seth had been best friends ever since he got a blood transfusion from him ten years ago to save him from a leech attack; therefore, turning Mike into one of us.

"Thanks, Jake, I can always count on you, and you Mike," Seth said as he took some lasagna.

Glancing at the guy next to Jared, Paul asked, "Jared, who's this handsome devil with you?"

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my half brother, Jonathon. Jonathon, these are my friends." He proceeded to introduce each of us. After he was introduced to us, he sat down, and Emily noticed there was no table setting for him.

"I'll get you a table setting." Emily walked over to the drawer and took out a table setting for Jon. Just as she reached the table the spoon slipped from her hand. What happened next was nothing short of amazing. The spoon began to levitate in mid air.

"Emily you really shouldn't be trying to carry three things at once," Jonathon remarked, oblivious to our stares.

Seth's eyes got big as saucers. "Jon, are you making the spoon float?"

"Yes I am. It's one of the cool things I can do. I can create magnetic fields and control metal," Jon responded. He made the spoon float towards the table and set it down.

We had a pleasant lunch with everyone, when I was alerted to the sound of my Bella entering the kitchen along with Mike's wife, Jessica.

"Hi, Bella," Jared greeted her. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Jonathon."

Shaking her hand, Jonathon introduced himself. "Hi, glad to meet you." Bella seemed to notice how warm his hand was.

"Bella Swan-Black. Nice to meet you too, Jonathon."

Jessica offered Jonathon her hand next. "I'm Jessica Stanley-Newton." Then turning to Jared, she commented, "I didn't know you had a brother, Jared."

"Neither did I until yesterday," he answered.

I heard a car pull up outside. Bella quickly told me, "I would love to talk, but Charlie is driving Jessica and me to Port Angeles. Can you pick us up when you get done with work, Jake? Percy and Diego are with Colin and Brady. They'll take them to Billy's later."

"Sure, dear. Quil, Embry, and I get done at the shop around eight o' clock, so we'll pick you up around eight thirty or so."

"Thanks, Jake," Bella replied.

"You're welcome; have fun," I replied.

"Mike, dear?" Jessica asked.

Flirting, Mike asked, "Yes, my sweet?"

"Can you pick up eggs, milk, and bacon at the store on your way back from work?" Jessica asked.

Mike crossed his arms in Genie fashion. "Your wish is my command, Jessica."

"Mike, you _have_ got to stop with the corny jokes," Paul growled.

Bella gave me a kiss. "See you tonight, Jake."

"See you later, Mike." Jessica said as she kissed him. She and Bella both got in Charlie's police cruiser and then drove off.

**Bella POV**

Charlie dropped us off in the center of town. He drove us because he had a case to investigate in Sequim, and Port Angeles is along the way. Our day in Port Angeles wasn't all that exciting. I went to a bookstore to get a book for Percy on castles that he wanted. He was fascinated with castles for some reason. Jessica bought some more solid t-shirts for Mike as well as a new pair of shoes for herself. We had dinner at an Italian restaurant, and I ordered my favorite meal—mushroom ravioli.

Just as we were heading to the parking lot around 8:30 where Jacob and his friends would be picking us up, a bunch of guys approached us.

"Hey, babe, looking hot," one of them slurred at me.

"Go away; I'm not interested," I snapped at them.

"What are two beautiful girls like yourselves doing alone?" another of the men asked.

"Don't you understand English? We're not interested in you," Jessica mumbled as we continued walking.

"Pretty girls like yourselves shouldn't be walking alone. Let us walk you home," the biggest of the men said in a suggestive tone.

"Someone is picking us up," I told them.

"Who might that be? Your boyfriend?" one of the men asked.

"Who they are is none of your damm business! But they will kick your ass," Jessica snapped.

"Let's fix that beautiful face of yours," the man who was being creepy said to Jessica. He pulled out a knife and was going to cut Jessica. Another of the men grabbed me from behind, and I struggled to get free.

"You're a beautiful girl. I like pretty girls like you," my captor grunted. I didn't even want to know what was going through his head. I hit the man in the stomach and stomped on his foot but he didn't let go.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of three motorcycles pulling up. I knew it had to be Jacob, Quil, and Embry coming to our rescue.

"Get your hands off them!" someone shouted as the two men near me received a hard punch. I fell, and someone caught me. I struggled initially, but then realized the muscular arms around me were warm, burning hot to be exact. I knew I was safe and secure, but the arms were clad in leather. Jacob was wearing leather?

"If you ever put your hands on her again, I will make it so you can't walk anymore. Now get out of here. I got you Bella. You're all right. You're safe." I recognized the voice immediately. I looked up and saw Jacob's handsome face. Several of the men ran off. Suddenly another familiar face was in front of me.

"What is it with you and getting into trouble, huh? For potential kidnappers they didn't put up much of a fight," Quil said, his deep voice booming in the still air. He was wearing slightly loose black leather jeans with a black leather metal studded belt, a black leather jacket zipped up, and either a black sleeveless shirt or a black tank top; I couldn't tell. Jacob was wearing the same thing as Quil. The two of them looked so handsome in leather. I thought about how blessed I am to have three buff, handsome, tanned, leather clad guys riding on motorcycles to my rescue. I was so glad Jacob and Quil rescued me, I realized I forgot about Jessica. I looked around and saw Embry was with her. Jessica didn't have a scratch on her.

"You really think I'm going to let a puny, punk teenager tell me what to do?" One of the men said, addressing Embry. Jessica fell behind Embry. Embry was dressed the same as Jacob and Quil.

"Puny? You try to touch her, and I will knock you out with this muscular arm of mine." Embry spoke in his borderline tenor/baritone voice.

"We'll see about that," the man said taking a swing at him. Embry wasn't even fazed as the fist hit his face. He more than likely didn't feel a thing.

"Owww!" the man yelled. "What the hell are you guys made of? Iron?"

"It's called working out. Now get out of here, asshole! You all right Jessica?" Embry asked as the last of the men ran off.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Embry."

"They ran off because they didn't stand much of chance against muscular guys like you— especially you, Quil," I said answering Quil's question.

Embry walked over to us with Jessica.

"You're damm right no one would mess with a muscular dude like me. I don't think they'll ever do that again to anyone. I scared them via use of power," Quil said slyly. Quil can read thoughts, emotion and feeling as well as speak telepathically in human form but he rarely uses the latter.

"What would you do without my power, Bella?" Quil asked. Quil knew when those he cared about were in danger and could sense their location.

"I don't know, but I'm glad to have you as my friend Quil and you too, Embry." I told the guys. I also thought about how jealous this would make so many girls. Three teenage, buff, handsome, Native American guys in full leather ... what girl wouldn't want to see this on screen if a movie was ever made about my life?

"As am I, Bella," Quil said in reply.

"Thanks for saving us, guys, but what's with the leather and where's Mike?" Jessica asked.

"Mike's still doing coaching down at the Rez School," Embry answered. Mike was the volleyball and basketball couch at the Rez School as well as a personal trainer.

Always, the boaster, Quil remarked, "To answer your question, we're handsome, buff guys, and leather and motorcycles just go together."

"The three of you sure do look handsome in leather, that's for sure," Jessica said with admiration.

"Which one of us looks the best in leather?" Quil asked slightly full of himself. _I love him because of his immaturity. It makes him who he is. He wouldn't be Quil if he didn't find humor in everything._

"Hard to say—I think it's a tie between you and Embry," Jessica said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Embry said.

I gave Jacob a kiss. "No. I think Jake looks the hottest in leather," I said in response to Jessica.

I could see the exhaustion in Jacob's eyes. "Bells, you know I love you, but can we go home now? I'm tired."

Jacob and I got on his beautiful, black motorcycle, and I slid on a helmet. Smiling, I remarked, "You're right on, my sweet. Let's head home to sunny La Push."

"Can I ride with you, Embry?" Jessica asked.

"Madam, your chariot awaits you," Embry said. Jessica got on the bike and put her on her helmet. Then we drove home to La Push.

After dinner at Emily's, and after Galen and Jason went to bed, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Emily," Jacob announced. Jacob opened the door to someone I hadn't seen in a long time. It was Josh Thunderbolt, a member of the High Council guard. Josh had a dark tan skin tone, short black hair, light brown eyes like that of almonds, very muscular, and a very similar tattoo to the pack on his right bicep. Overall Josh was quite a handsome guy. I was convinced at this point that handsomeness was a trait of werewolves. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black silver basketball shorts.

"Joshua, what brings you here?" Sam said addressing him formally.

"Guys, just address me as Josh."

"Josh, you're actually wearing a shirt?" I teased with a hint of real surprise.

"Yes, Bella I am. I don't wear one very often though," he answered.

"What brings you here?" Embry asked. Josh turned to address me.

"I come to you with news of your Turkish bloodsuckers. They were terminated and sent to bloodsucker hell near Helena, Montana, by another pack. That being said, the council has issued a summons for the entire pack except for Colin, Brady and Leah. Bella, your son Percy, Jared's son, James, and his brother, Jonathon are to come as well. I'll be accompanying you guys up there. We should leave by noon tomorrow."


	11. Planning

Jacob(Pov)

"All right then, we'll leave tomorrow morning." I would have asked why we were being summoned, but I got a feeling I already knew the answer. They wanted to discuss the Romanian situation as well as have a look at Percy and Jimmy's special abilities.

"Don't worry about defending your land. Azarel is sending several members of the guard down to lend assistance," Josh informed us before I could ask.

"They'll be here by the time we leave tomorrow morning." It was as if it he could read my mind in human form.

"Josh, sir, no offense, but Percy and Jimmy are completely defenseless against vampires," Sam protested

"Yeah, why are you asking them to come?" Quil asked (as if he was going to defy a direct order from the council, which is something, you did _not_ do). I gave him a look as if to say, _dude what are you thinking?_

Josh looked around and announced proudly and sincerely, "That's a perfectly legitimate question. We wish to see them because of the apparent special abilities they have developed. They'll be safe with all of you, plus you'll have me traveling with you as an added bonus."

Jared was concerned about the separation. "It's going to be painful to be away from Kim like that, and I know it will be for Mike and Sam to be away from Jessica and Emily."

"Yes, Jared, you are correct—it is painful to be apart from your imprint, but talking via a cell phone can keep the pain from becoming too unbearable."

"You can call me each night, Sam," Emily said as she kissed him.

"I promise, my love," Sam said, returning the kiss.

"Where are you sleeping tonight, Josh?" I inquired, ignoring Sam and Emily's intimate moment.

"I had not given that much consideration. I don't want to impose on any of you," Josh remarked. How could he think he was imposing? Did he honestly think we'd be that inhospitable? He was a member of our world's leadership body.

"Josh, don't be absurd. You're welcome to stay overnight at our house," Bella offered.

Nodding his head slightly, he replied, "Thank you, Bella. That's very kind of you."

"How should I explain to my son and brother where we're going? I can't tell them what you are and about the Werewolf High Council. It would be a violation of rule one," Jared asked. His face was laced with concern.

"Tell them you're taking them on a very special camping trip," Josh explained.

"Jimmy will believe that and I don't think Jonathon has ever been camping before," Jared answered satisfied.

"You all should head to bed early. We should leave shortly after breakfast," Josh said.

"I'll inform Paul and Seth that they've been summoned to the council," Embry interjected.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it," I replied.

'No problem, Jake," Embry said in response.

"Let's all meet at the meadow in the morning," I suggested.

Quil stood up, ready to leave. "Sounds good, Jake."

I said goodbye to my friends and headed home to drop off Bella and Josh. I know that sounded like a weird thing to do but I trusted Josh. He was after all, from the Victorian era and had amazing etiquette and manners. As soon as we got home the kids noticed him.

"Who's this muscular dude?" Percy inquired.

"I'm Joshua Thunderbolt. I'm an old friend of your parents. You can call me, Josh. You must be the famous Perseus."

"My name is Percy."

"My sincere apologies, Percy. I forget that you prefer to be addressed by your nickname. It's an honor to meet you." He shook Percy's hand.

"You've got a strong grip like my dad," Percy responded.

"You have got quite a strong one yourself, sir."

"You talk weird," Diego blurted rudely.

"Hey, Diego, That's uncalled for." I corrected him in my authoritative fatherly voice.

"I can be a bit formal in my speech," Josh said.

"I'm sorry, Josh," Diego replied.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I like the name Diego," Josh told my son.

"I'm named after Zorro," Diego replied bobbling his head.

"That's makes sense. Zorro's real name is Don Diego De La Vega," Josh said in response. I sort of expected Josh to say that. He's very well versed in the arts.

"I think you're cool. I like how you talk. It's different," Percy said. I was wondering how we we're going to explain to them where we were going, but Diego said something that took care of that.

"Dad, how come Percy gets to go on a camping trip and I don't?" How could he have possibly known that? Did Bella or Josh tell him?

Both Josh and Bella shook their heads. "Diego how did you know that? Did mom or Josh tell you?" I asked.

"Diego, what am I thinking?" Josh asked.

Diego correctly answered him. "About how you have the scent of the forest and your backpack is brown."

"I think he should come along as well," Josh replied turning to Bella and me.

Percy looked up at me with wonder in his brown eyes. "Where are we going, Dad?"

Bella jumped in. "Your Dad and I are taking you guys on a camping trip for a few days and we're going to meet some awesome people. Uncle Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul and Sam are coming as well. And so is Jimmy."

"We wanted to surprise the two of you," I said.

"That sounds like fun. Is Josh coming too?" Percy asked.

"Yeah he is," Bella replied.

"Who are these people?" Diego asked.

"Cool guys, like your uncles. One of them is named Azarel," I answered.

"That's a cool name. What does he look like?" Percy wondered.

"I'll tell you later guys. Enough questions. We need to get up early tomorrow," Bella said, authority in her voice. Bella fixed up the bed in the guest bedroom for Josh and he immediately went to sleep. He looked exhausted. Despite having tremendous stamina, the guy had a several day hike, so I couldn't blame him for being worn out. While Bella was doing that, I helped Percy and Diego pack a small backpack for our trip. I also called Leah to tell her she'd be in charge while the rest of us were away.

Upon my entrance into the room, Percy spoke. "Dad, Uncle Jared's brother is really cool."

"How do you know about Jonathon?" I asked, shocked.

"Why are you acting so shocked dad? Uncle Jared brought him by Grandpa's house," Percy conveyed to me.

"Oh right, I knew he would, Mr. Black," I said imitating Alan Rickman.

Percy approved of my comment. "You are so weird, Dad, but you do a great impression of Rickman."

With great feelings of fatherly love, I gave my son a kiss and told him,"Goodnight, Percy. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Percy said as I turned off his light and went to Diego's room.

Diego put his arms around me. "Dad, I'm sorry if I was rude."

"Buddy, it's alright. I'm not mad at you," I said giving my son a hug.

When he gets clingy I know something is worrying him."Something's on your mind isn't it?"

It all came tumbling out. "Dad, I'm worried about going up into the mountains. I'm afraid I'll get lost or some scary man is going to hurt me," he whined.

I held Diego tightly, as I reassured him."Diego, that is not going to happen. Your uncles and I would never let anything happen to you. You and your brother mean everything to your mother and I.

"I got something to cheer you up. Here's a joke for you. If Mississippi gave Missouri her New Jersey what would Delaware?"

"No idea," Diego said.

"I don't know either, but Alaska." I kept a straight face while my son laughed.

"Good one, Dad. Isn't Alaska were the Eskimos live? I saw a show on the Discovery Channel about Alaska. It looks like a cool place, especially the capital, Juneau. Can we go there some day? Plus the Native Alaskans are really cool." Diego talked a mile a minute like a typical nine year old boy.

"We'll see about going to Alaska, buddy. How about you have a nice dream about Alaska's capital city then? Imagine yourself eating salmon with Alaska's hot governor." I grinned while having a fantasy myself about Alaska's gorgeous governor. I was thinking about going fishing with her and how beautiful she was.

Diego fussed. ''Awww! Daaad. I was thinking the same thing, but why are you thinking about somebody other than mom? '' I realized at that moment the magnitude of having a son with my cousins gift. Quil may have to give him lessons on how to use his power responsibly if he does indeed have a similar power.

''Buddy, I was just trying to give you ideas for your dreams. Your mother is more beautiful than Alaska's governor. I love your mother very much—as much as I love you. Alaska isn't exactly on my top ten list of places to go. I much prefer sunny places like the beaches of Florida and the Caribbean. That way I don't have to wear a shirt, right?'

"You can be so silly sometimes," Diego said, laughing.

I got up from the bed. "Thanks for the compliment. Now go to sleep, Senor Zorro."

"I love you, Diego," I said as a turned off the light and gave him a kiss.

"Love you too, Dad."

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I didn't ever bother to set the water temperature because cold water didn't bother me. After my shower I got in bed with my beautiful Bella wearing only my black striped satin boxers. The soap Bella used had a slight flowery scent. It smelled wonderful.

"You smell nice, dear." I said as put my arm around her.

"I like your woodsy scent better.

"Jake, I was thinking, before we leave tomorrow we should tell the Cullens where we are going. It seems only fair they should know. They did gather a lot of information for us. Also, who's going to be in charge while we're up in the mountains?"

"I suppose you're right and—Leah will be in charge. Colin and Brady are too inexperienced to be trusted with the responsibility."

Bella gave the Cullens a ring to inform them we'd be coming over in the morning. They gladly accepted. Even though I hate all vampires, I have to admit I respect the Cullens. Bella and I wouldn't be together if it hadn't been for the alliance we formed to defeat Victoria's army, if Carlisle hadn't rebroken my bones so they'd set properly, and if Edward hadn't gone with us to the leech capital.

"Now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow," I told Bella as she closed her eyes.

In the morning when I got up, I put only my shorts and hiking boots on. I did however, put a spare shirt in my backpack just in case. Josh informed me that the council guard members that had been sent down to lend assistance had arrived and Sam was filling them in.

After a very tasty and enjoyable breakfast, I had Seth come over to bring the kids to the meadow with Josh where we'd be leaving from to start our hike to the Sam, Embry, Quil and I headed over to the Cullens for a brief chat. My friends and I all put sleeveless shirts on so we weren't half naked in the Cullens house. Bella rang the doorbell and Edward answered the door.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you, Jacob and part of the wolf gang here?" Edward asked.

"You invited us over remember? Bella called the house last night," Quil reminded him.

"Oh right, I forgot you were coming by. Come on in," Edward said, playing dumb as he closed the door behind us.

"Jacob, Bella, so nice to see you. I hope you're hungry," Rosalie said with smile. I noticed the whole family was hard at work cooking. I found this weird, as they didn't eat normal food. I also noticed they had the Habanera from the opera Carmen playing. What is it with vampires and listening to opera? That's a connection I will never understand.

"But you guys don't eat," Quil yelped in surprise.

"You guys do though. It gives us an opportunity to use the kitchen," Carlisle said happily.

"They already ate though,'' Edward commented, reading our thoughts.

''That's okay, being werewolves we're always hungry,'' Quil touted.

"That's good because I was about to crush this plate," Esme said slightly irritated.

"Cookware and plates can get expensive. I wouldn't do that," Quil joked.

"What are you making?"

"Tea, croissants and bacon and some hash browns," Esme told us.

"Thanks, that's an interesting combination," I said.

"Well we don't really know what you guys like to eat. So we decided to make a multitude of things. What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Alice said.

Sam laid out the facts. "The werewolf royalty has asked us come see them. We'll be gone for a few days. Colin, Brady and Leah are the only ones who haven't been summoned."

The food was done being prepared and Bella and I started eating.

"Thanks for cooking for us," Quil mumbled with his mouth full.

"It's not a problem, guys. You're like family to Bella, and we consider you our friends but—you're very welcome." Carlisle said.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?" Edward asked, getting into my head, which I hated.

"No. I'd like to know why the Romanian Coven is causing things like train wrecks?"

"Vladimir is likely trying to instill fear in the Romanian people, but it's not working. The Romanian government is dealing with the situation quite well," Emmett added.

Rosalie then chimed in. "He's likely planning something big, but we still have not been able to figure out what that is."

"There also haven't been any incidents for the last few days. It likely has to do with the presidential election in a few days. Prince Vlad wouldn't dare disrupt that, as it would be a clear violation of the rule of not making spectacles of ourselves," Edward told us.

Bella was confused. "I still don't understand how the Volturi remain unaware of what's going on. How did you guys gather so much information?''

"We went to Romania to investigate on our own and kept a low profile as to not be discovered. We have to wait to tell the Volturi at the proper time because right now Prince Vlad and the Romanian coven are not technically breaking vampire law,'' Carlisle explained.

"It is unwise to give incomplete evidence or defy the Volturi. Right now we do not have definitive proof Vlad is staging a rebellion, nor do we know what precisely he is after,'' Edward said.

"By the way, considering Jacob is Alpha now, who's second in command? Or as you guys call it—Beta?'' Edward asked.

"I am. Quil, as Delta was in line for it but turned it down, saying he didn't want the responsibility, so Jacob asked me to take the position," Sam explained.

"I see. Eat guys. You've got a big hike ahead of you,'' Rosalie urged them.

We kept talking for a little while more about things, such as what we'd been up to the last ten years, while at the same time enjoying the delicious breakfast the Cullens prepared for us. When we were done eating, we thanked the Cullens again, and headed off to the meadow. Before we left however, Sam had one more thing to say.

"If we find out anything that could be of help from the council we will let you know," he told the Cullens as we left.

"You can do that?" Alice asked with complete shock on her face.

"Alliances with vampires are not against werewolf law. You're our friends and Dracula poses a potential threat to both our worlds. The Council is much wiser and older than any of us," Sam replied.

''Whatever you find out would be great, as we don't want to see Prince Vlad return to power or acquire what he seeks,'' Carlisle affirmed.

"We'll definitely let you know what we find out,'' Embry told the Cullens.

My friends and I took our shirts off and put them in our backpacks. We reached the meadow where Jared, Paul, Seth, and Josh were waiting for us—Jonathon too. They were all shirtless as well. I saw his black dragon tattoo on his left bicep I'd been meaning to ask him what it meant or where he got it.

I thought about my kids. Even though werewolves were fearless I was concerned about bringing my kids up to the council. Being my sons they were a little stronger, muscular and more durable than kids their age, however, that didnn't protect them from leeches. I had to think of something to ensure they we were completely safe. I then thought of the perfect idea.

"I brought some guidebooks for the kids so they don't get bored," Jonathon informed us just as I was about to speak.

"Good thinking, Jonathon, to bring up some books," Jared said with approval.

"No problem."

"Percy, Diego and Jimmy, you guys have everything including a change of clothes?"

"Yes," the kids replied in unison.

"All right, kids, there are a few ground rules while we're up there. We are going to have a buddy system. Percy you're with Uncle Quil; Diego you're with Uncle Embry. Jonathon, I'd like you to stay close to Josh. Bella you're with me." Jimmy would obviously be staying with his father. The kids got in front of who we told them to.

"As if I would be anywhere else?" Bella asked trying to start a flirty game.

"Dear, not right now," I told her.

"Listen up, Percy and Diego," Bella said in a motherly tone.

"You are not to leave our sight for any reason. If you get lost, stay where you are and we'll come get you. Also, if any of us tells you do to something, don't question it. It's for your protection. The mountains can be unsafe, but as long as you stay with your buddy you'll stay safe—understood?" I sounded like my father and Sam combined. I never thought I would sound like my dad; it was really freaky sometimes.

"Yes," the kids replied in unison once more.

"I don't have to stay right next to Josh, right? I'm quite capable of defending myself," Jonathon said softly to Jared.

"No you don't, but just to be absolutely safe, please stay nearby him. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you," Jared replied to his brother.

"I will, Jared," Jonathon said.

"Off we go then," I said as we started our hike into the mountains. I was worried about bringing the kids but the council summoned them, so we had no choice. They were safe with us though. The three-day trek to the council would be just as interesting as the last time I hiked up there—if not more so.


	12. Questions

We started off slow so the kids could develop a pace, and stopped every once in a while to make sure they stayed hydrated. Once the kids started to find that pace they started barraging us with questions, but hey—that was what happened when you had kids.

Looking up at his dad, Jimmy asked, "Dad, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"Jimmy, I had sort of forgotten about him," Jared said in a soft tone.

"How do you forget your brother?" he asked in typical little kid fashion.

I could tell Jared was a little upset. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I think what your father is trying to say is that sometimes families can't stay together, and they split up," Josh explained gently. That was a good way to put it to a seven year old.

"Well you know what, Jimmy? I'm part of your family now, and I'm not going anywhere," Jonathon said with pride in his voice.

''You're right, Uncle Jon,'' Jimmy said respectfully, and with a bit of pride.

"Uncle Quil, I'm thirsty," Percy complained in a small voice.

"I am too, Uncle Embry," Diego said with a slight whimper.

"All right, guys, we'll stop for bit," I told the kids. Just then, I heard a stick crack. I noticed Bella didn't cling to me. She'd really grown over the years and didn't let little things scare her anymore.

Bella and I went over to my older son, as I overheard Quil say, ''Percy, what's wrong? Why are you scared, big guy?"

"You all right there, pal?" Sam asked, showing his fatherly instincts.

"I saw something scary in the shadows," Percy whimpered, all the while clinging to Quil.

"What did it look like?" Paul seemed to be interested, yet also concerned.

"It had blood red eyes and it looked right at me,'' Percy whined. Had he just seen a leech? That was the only thing I know of that had red eyes.

"Where did you see it? Point in the direction,'' I instructed him.

"Over there,'' Percy said, pointing to a group of mature pine trees. Bella and I looked to where he was pointing, but even with my werewolf eyesight, I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"It's okay, Percy. Whatever you saw is gone now. Uncle Quil is going to protect you. Perhaps it got scared off by your Uncle Quil's buffness,'' Bella joked. I could see Percy laugh ever so slightly.

"Bud, whatever it was, isn't there now. Don't be afraid; you're safe.'' Seth was being his usual kind self.

Percy still seemed a bit shaken up. "But I did see something. You guys don't believe me?''

Bella tried to calm our son." Percy, we believe you, and I promise nothing is going to happen to you or your brother.''

I reiterated those words to my son. "Your mom and Uncle Seth are right. You're safe, pal.''

"Your dad is right,'' Bella said in agreement.

"Can I have some water now please?" Percy asked again. "Diego is probably thirsty too. He'd probably like some.''

"Of course you can. I'm proud of you for looking out for your brother,'' Bella said as we sat down for a quick rest and took off our backpacks.

"That's what brothers do,'' Percy said in response. He really is one amazing kid. Just like a pack member, he looked out for his brother. I couldn't help but smile at hearing him say that.

"Thanks, Percy. I'm glad you're my big brother,'' Diego said.

"I could use some water too, Jake," Bella said, interrupting my thought process. That was probably a good thing, as I didn't want Diego picking up on my thoughts. We all sat down and I got out water bottles for the kids and Bella. I kept forgetting the kids and Bella didn't have our stamina and get tired. It was a good thing we brought a lot of water for them.

"Mom, what does this Azarel guy look like?" Percy asked, changing the subject. He was a master at doing that. I wondered who he inherited that from?

"That's a cool name," Jimmy said.

''Yeah it is,'' Percy agreed.

"What does it mean?'' Diego asked.

"It means, God has helped, in Hebrew," Josh responded.

Bella started to describe Azarel. "Okay, so you want to know what he looks like? Well he's about 6'2, dark tan almost reddish brown skin, slightly longer black hair than your father—a sort of shaggy dog look. His hair goes down to just over his ears and it makes him look quite handsome, a hawk like nose, but relatively small and graceful, angular face, large long brown eyes like peanuts. And he's got those big sexy muscles even more so than your father, or Uncle Sam and Uncle Quil. He's also really kind. He's got—"

That was pushing the envelope. I was suddenly less handsome than the most important and powerful person in Wolfdom?

I interrupted her in a playful manner. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bells. Who are you married to—me or Azarel?"

"You, of course, and I don't know anyone more handsome and sweet than you."

I looked at her suggestively. "And I can't think of anyone more princess-like than you, Bella."

"Wow, guys—a new game instead of the 'love you, no I love you more'. Congrats," Quil snorted.

"Aunt Bella, why do you call Uncle Jacob, Jake?'' Jimmy wanted to know.

"It's his nickname. Your name is James, but we call you Jimmy,'' Bella explained.

"I think Uncle Jacob sounds better than Uncle Jake,'' Jimmy responded in slight disgust.

"You can call him either one. He doesn't mind,'' Bella commented.

"We ought to get moving. It's going to be dark soon,'' Bella said. I nodded in agreement and we headed off. We continued hiking until it began to get dark and the kids' enthusiasm started to wane.

Sam remarked out of concern for the kids. "Guys, we shouldn't be walking much longer. It's going to get really dark soon. There's got to be a suitable outcropping further up the mountain."

Jimmy put his arms around his father. "I'm scared of how dark it's getting. Don't monsters like the dark?"

''It's okay, Jimmy. I'm here,'' Jared replied to help comfort him.

"What was that?" Diego said with worry, as the sound of an owl shot through the night. It sounded like a hoo-h'HOO-hoo-hoo.

"Diego, I'm scared too; what is that?'' Jimmy asked as we heard the same sound again.

Jonathon reassured them. "It's just an owl, little dudes. It's nothing to get creeped out about.''

Why the sudden skater talk from him I wondered? For some strange reason though, it sounded natural when he spoke like that.

"We have owls at home, Jimmy, Diego. They won't hurt you. You don't have to fear them," Percy said to his brother and his cousin. Even though Percy was scared of thunder on occasion, he has a bit more courage and is more strong willed than his brother but that was not to say Diego wouldn't develop it eventually. These are, after all, my sons we were talking about.

''Thanks, Percy,'' Jimmy said as we heard the hoo-h'HOO-hoo-hoo sound yet again.

"Percy, I'm really proud of you today. Looking out not only for your brother, but reassuring your cousin as well when he's afraid.'' Bella said with praise evident in her voice. I knew Jimmy was not technically my sons' cousin but considering that the kids called my friends, Uncle, it only made sense.

''What are older brothers and cousins for?'' Percy stated proudly, as my Bella smiled at him and me the same.

"Do any of you know what kind of owl that is?'' Bella asked with curiosity.

"It's a Great Horned Owl,'' Jonathon said sounding quite confident.

"How can you tell?'' Bella asked.

"I can tell by the sound it made. I know a dude who works at the National Audubon Society in Seattle, plus I've always found birds and owls cool,'' Jonathon told us.

He actually was quite an interesting guy to talk to, yet he was very quiet. I wondered why that was.

We hiked for a little while more before cooking dinner, set up camp for the night and then went into the tent. My beautiful Bella was sitting next to me reading a book. There really was never a time she wasn't gorgeous inside and out. Paul was fast asleep. Quil, Embry, Sam and Seth were outside. Jonathon was also reading a book in a corner by himself. Josh was lying on his stomach about to go to sleep. Before he drifted off, I wanted to ask him a question.

''Josh?'' I whispered as I got down next to him.

''Yes, Jacob? What is it?'' Josh said half asleep.

"How did you guys find out about Jonathon?'' I asked, still whispering, as I didn't want the kids to hear.

"Those that terminated the Turkish bloodsuckers in Montana informed us," Josh said sounding slightly annoyed.

"No offense, but what does that have to do with Jared's brother?'' I whispered back.

"Jacob, this is not the time and place to divulge that information. I will tell you in the morning outside. I don't want Diego picking up on anything,'' Josh grumbled.

The kids started yawning and I could tell they were exhausted."All right gang," I said addressing the kids. "It's bedtime."

It started to snow; it wasn't a blizzard though. I would never understand why every time I came up into the mountains with my Bella, it was always unseasonably cold. She curled up next to me and I put my arms around her to keep her warm.

Jimmy began rubbing his arms. "It's cold, Dad."

"I got you, bud. You're going to sleep with me tonight," Jared said, as Jimmy lay across his father's bare chest. "I love you, Jimmy,'' he said as put his arms protectively around him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Dad,'' Jimmy said as Jared pulled the purple quilt over himself and his son.

"Dad, I'm cold," Percy said. He was followed by Diego as I heard footsteps. Quil must have known the kids were cold through werewolf hearing and via use of his power.

"Your uncles are coming, guys," I told the kids. I felt guilty about not getting up, but I had to keep Bella warm too.

Quil got under the blanket with Percy, as did Seth. Quil put his arm around him and held him tight.

"Thanks, Quil," I said with the utmost gratitude.

''You're welcome. I couldn't let our Alpha's son freeze.''

"Thanks, guys. You're great uncles to them,'' Bella said with gratitude.

"No problem. He's my big bro's son and my nephew,'' Seth stated.

"What does Alpha mean, Uncle Quil?'' Percy asked.

"It's just a term we call your dad. Go to sleep, you need your rest,'' Seth advised him.

"Who's staying with me? Don't I count?" Diego asked, starting to shiver a little.

"You've got me, Diego. Do you really think I'd let my best friend's son freeze his butt off?" Embry said as he got under the blanket with my younger son.

"You guys will stay nice and warm now," Seth told my older son reassuringly.

"Seth, Quil's body heat is more than sufficient. I don't want the kids to get too hot,'' Sam said, being a good uncle.

"I guess you're right, Sam. Percy, have sweet dreams tonight, and you too, Diego," Seth told my sons.

"Can you sleep between the kids, Sam? That way they'll be extra safe,'' Bella requested as Seth got up to look at one of the books Percy was looking at before.

"Sure, Bella, if you want me too,'' Sam replied surprisingly. It wasn't like him, but I guess it was his fatherly instinct taking over.

"Who needs a blanket when we've got such warm uncles?" Diego exclaimed.

"Agreed. It's like they're on fire,'' Percy chimed in.

"Guys, I know you like how warm we are. Now close your eyes and go to sleep," Sam told my sons returning to his usual self. Bella and I said goodnight to the kids. The kids said their goodnights, and then to Bells and me.

I noticed Jonathon was still sitting by himself reading a book. I wondered why he didn't get up to keep the kids warm, I did however notice he looked upset about something. I could see it in his expression. Bella, Seth, Mike and I went to talk to him.

"Jonathon, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You guys don't have to call me Jonathon. Just Jon is fine too," he said in a subdued voice.

"What's bothering you?" Bella asked kindly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jonathon said with a sad voice as he looked down.

"Aren't you cold, Jon?" Bella asked as she curled up next to me and I put my arm around her. She must have felt a little cold because she put her hands on my arm. It often gets cold up here in the mountains.

"No. I'm 108 degrees. It feels awesome being nice and toasty in the cold. I've often wondered why I'm not six feet under with a body temperature that high,'' Jonathon pondered.

"I guess it's one of those medical mysteries. My friends and I have the same temperature," I informed him.

"Yeah, Jacob, I know,'' Jonathon replied rolling his eyes.

"You're as muscular as Jacob and Quil. You've got huge arms, a full 8 pack and everything. How did you get so buff?'' Bella asked trying to make conversation with him.

"How do you think? I work out like the rest of you guys,'' he replied sharply.

"Why are you wearing a baseball cap up here and why backwards?" Seth asked being his playful self.

"Usually that's reserved for athletes and skateboarders and you don't come off as either," Mike said sounding like a typical jock himself.

"Yeah, why do you talk like a skateboarder if you're not one?'' Bella asked.

"What's messed up about how I talk? It just comes natural to me," Jon said addressing Bella. "And who says I have to be either, bro? I like wearing my baseball cap backwards. It looks cool," Jonathon said responding to Mike's inquiry.

"You know what's cool about you, dude: your dragon tattoo on your left bicep. Where did you get it?" Mike asked in his usual dorky fashion, but hey like Quil and his jokes, it made him who he was.

"I don't know," Jon answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bella asked, surprised.

I was a bit taken aback too. How could he not know the answer to that question?

"I just woke up one morning and there it was, and then a few days later my D-" Jonathon stopped, beginning to get upset.

"It's okay, bro, you can tell us. What happened?" Seth asked. All of sudden Jonathon opened up and started talking. Perhaps Seth used his power, or Jonathon just felt comfortable talking to us. I really couldn't tell.

"The tattoo formed and then weird stuff started happening in my area and then to me. I got really ripped all of a sudden, more so than I already was, and I started having all these strange powers especially over metal, water, and wind. Sketchy people were spotted and then one day I got back late from school. I saw a weird, pale man dressed in a weird-ass outfit walking down my street and gave me this freakish grin. My dad started acting all weird and shit. He kept saying I smelled bad, and starting avoiding me like the plague. Then one day he tried to bite me like some mental case. His hands seemed to be burning from touching me. I punched him out before he bit me, and he flew backwards. He flipped out, and told me to get out of his house. He said quote: _I was no longer his son, I was a monster and a freak and that I had ten minutes to leave the house or he'd kill me._ I grabbed the first thing I could from my closet, stuffed a few items in my bag, and fled. I saw the same weirdly dressed pale man again, and he said I'd be like him soon and there would be others like him. I high-tailed my ass to the bus station, got on the first bus to Forks, and then ran to La Push were I knew I'd be all right. Did I do something wrong to be rejected by my father? Why did he try to kill me?"

As he finished his speech he got uber emotional.

"Jon, don't cry. You're safe now. You did nothing wrong. Your father was in the wrong. We're your family," Seth said giving him a hug.

"Listen, dude, whoever that was can't hurt you now. With your strength and powers you'd kick their ass," Mike told him.

With utmost sincerity, I told him, "Jon, whoever that creep was, can't hurt you now. Seth's right, I'm really sorry that happened, but you can rest assured knowing no psycho is going to lay their filthy hands on my friend, Jared's brother. You've got a family in us."

Bella shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe someone would do that to their own son. You've got a good brother in Jared. He'll take care of you, and so will we. You are not a monster. You're very special like your brother and you're very much like him in personality."

"Thanks, dudes. I feel safe with you guys, and I really do feel like I have a family with you all," Jonathon said yawning.

I started thinking. My thought process starting running through things like a steam locomotive. Who could that cloaked figure have been, and why did his father try to attack him via biting him? His father had to have been turned; that's the only explanation for his actions. Jonathon has to be a werewolf. He has all our traits yet he hasn't phased—why? Being in the presence of a vampire should have triggered it. He looks Jared's age, yet shouldn't he be older than us? Could he have stopped aging already, even though he hasn't yet phased? How could a tattoo just mysteriously form? Who was this strange leech like figure he saw? Could Jonathon be what the Romanian bloodsuckers werte after? Then it hit me—could Jonathon be the one tribal legend talked about? His powers coincided with the legend; could Bella's vision have been of him as a leech? Could Jared's brother be the …. I stopped myself; it was making my head hurt. It seemed the more I learned about Jared's brother, the more baffling his whole situation became. There were now more questions than answers, but I was really tired and so was my Bella. I could tell, because she was yawning.

"That's right, Jon you do. You know, I'm exhausted, Jake," Bella said sleepily. I couldn't blame her. I was surprised she was able to keep her eyes open.

"Goodnight, Jacob. I love you. I've been wondering why I haven't had any more visions?'' Bella remarked.

"Sweetheart, that's something to ask the council, but I'm sure you'll have more. Get some rest, babe. Goodnight, my dear. I love you too,'' I said as Bella looked around to check on the kids and make sure everything was in order before falling asleep. I did the same thing and then when to sleep.

My sons were safe and warm in their uncles' arms surrounded by the rest of my friends and my Bella, the same with me. Our journey into the mountains was only just getting started. A weird figure in the shadows and owls was just the beginning.


	13. Hiking

I woke up bright and early in the morning. My son, Percy, was safe and warm in my cousin's arms, and my other son the same in Embry's arms. They seemed to be sweating a little though. I think they'd much rather be slightly sweaty than freezing their butts off as Embry put it.

''Good morning, beautiful,'' I said as I turned to my Bella, breathing on her with my hot scented breath. Okay, I wasn't doin' it deliberately though.

"I love how even your breath is hot and that it has a woodsy smell just like you. It always feels good sleeping in your warm arms plus the sound of your heartbeat is soothing to listen to, '' Bella said caressing my arms with her hands "Well, I am a hot boy, Bells. Isn't it nice I never have to buy cologne or breath mints?'' I told her in a flirtatious manner. That woodsy scent got to her every time.

"Your kind and charming as well and you sure are hot not only in temperature but in looks. I love feeling these rock hard muscles of yours, especially your washboard 8 pack abs. " Bella said as she rubbed my stomach and traced the lines of my abs. Words can't describe how good it felt when she rubbed my stomach and caressed my rock hard werewolf muscles.

"Good Morning, Jacob. Do you still desire to converse with me in private?'' Josh asked as Bella took her hand off me taking notice of Josh.

"Yes, I do,'' I replied as I got my shoes on.

"I'm going outside with Josh, okay, babe? If you need anything just let me know,'' I told her as she grabbed my arm. I couldn't help but stare at her radiant beauty and her smooth shiny tan skin. Bella liked having a tan and she had often thanked me for helping her get one. She looked fantastic. It made her look even more beautiful than when I first married her.

''Jake can I come with you?'' Bella asked, snapping me out of my trace.

''If she so desires. She does, after all know a great deal about the world of bloodsuckers,'' Josh said as I heard my son Diego waking up.

"Good Morning, Dad. What were you guys talking about last night with Jonathon?'' Diego inquired.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you?'' I said authoritatively, and looking directly at my son.

"No, I heard you talking though,'' Diego replied.

"Is he like you, Dad? Did someone hurt him?'' Diego asked. Quil needs to start giving him lessons on how to, and not to use his power.

I spoke sternly to my son, "First off, Diego, being Uncle Jared's brother, he's Uncle Jonathon or Jon to you, and secondly haven't I told you it's wrong to eavesdrop on discussions?''

''Your dad is right. You shouldn't have been listening,'' Bella chimed in, agreeing with me.

"I couldn't really hear what you were saying. I know I'm not supposed to listen to others conversations,'' Diego said.

"That also includes not asking about them, '' Sam remarked as he woke up.

"But why won't he talk about how he got here?'' Diego asked.

"Diego, drop it. There are true horrors in my past—things that would give you nightmares for weeks, if not months. It's not something you need to know. I'm here now and that's the end of it." Jonathon said forcefully. Considering he was a ticking time bomb in terms of phasing and was warm enough you can fry an egg on him, I was worried about him getting angry. He was however surprisingly good at controlling it.

"Okay, Uncle Jon," Diego replied.

"Jacob, we'll talk tomorrow night,'' Josh said to me. The rest of my friends woke up and we ate breakfast. Once we finished eating and cleaned up, we packed up everything and started the second day of our hike. I remembered that this mountain was steeper and more rugged, so I kept Bella close to me because I knew she would have some klutzy moments that I'd gotten used to it. We got about halfway up the mountain, when as I predicted, Bella slipped on several loose rocks.

"Jake!" Bella yelled. I turned and immediately grabbed hold of her. Thank god for my quick reflexes. It never ceased to amaze me how one person could be so prone to slipping and tripping. Good thing I was there to catch her or she'd be seeing the hospital far more often.

"Don't let me fall, Jake." Bella said—as if I would actually let that happen. But she was frightened so I was going to reassure her.

"Honey, I got you. I won't let you fall," I crooned as I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug and kissed her neck.

"What would you do if I didn't have such quick reflexes?" I asked her with one of my famous grins. I somehow knew what she was going to say in response.

"I'd be in the hospital a lot that's for sure.'' Bella reminded. She was as adorable as she was predictable.

"It's a good thing you do, my sweet," Bella continued as she kissed my arm like Gomez Addams from The Addams Family.

"Oh Tish.'' I said suggestively, imitating Gomez.

"Mom, that's gross,'' Diego groaned in disgust.

"Yeah, Aunt Bella, I agree.'' Jimmy said.

"Diego and Jimmy are right,'' Percy added.

"Bells, can I give you a kiss?'' I asked, ignoring the kids.

"You have to ask?'' Bella said seductively as I kissed her.

"Guys, how long are we going to stand around kissing?" Paul said, being his usual gruff self.

"What are we catching a train? What's the rush Paul?" Jared shot back.

"Yeah, let the lady get her bearings," Mike said in agreement with Jared. Bella stood in place for about a minute or two.

"I'm ready to continue the hike, Jake,'' Bella informed.

"All right, then. Let's get moving everyone. We still have quite a bit of ground to cover today,'' I commanded sounding like an army general.

Giving me a mock military salute, Quil blurted, "Yes, General Black.''

"Lead the way, Colonel Ateara.'' I gestured, as Quil walked ahead of me with the rest of us close behind. We all knew the route to the council so it didn't matter who was in front.

After hiking about halfway up the mountain someone slipped. This time it was my son, Percy.

"Whoa, careful there, buddy,'' Quil cautioned as he caught him.

"Thanks, Uncle Quil,'' Percy said.

"Rocks can be loose and slippery sometimes, so be careful,'' Quil instucted.

"I always knew the kids inherited your clumsiness, Bella,'' I told her with a slight smile

Bella playfully slapped my arm. "That's cute, Jake.''

"Wow, Bells that really hurt. I need a doctor at once. I'm sorry that wasn't a nice thing to say before," I told her.

"I forgive you, darling. You all, right there Percy?'' Bella asked our son. I then got a terrible feeling in my stomach. Don't ask me how I knew but I sensed something was wrong. I didn't smell any leeches but something told me to look around.

With her eyes looking directly into mine, Bella asked, "Jacob, look at me; what's wrong?"

"Something's not right here." I said with worry. I couldn't lay my finger on exactly what was wrong.

"Don't be scared, Percy. You're safe," my cousin reassured my son. Quil then said the one sentence I feared the most.

"Embry, where's Diego?"

"What do you mean, buddy he's right here." Embry turned to see Diego wasn't next to him. I immediately started to worry; how could my son be missing? How could he have escaped our sight?

"I don't know how he's not here. He didn't leave my sight. I'm so sorry, Jacob" Embry retorted. I could hear the remorse and pain in his voice. I didn't answer him, instead I called out for my son.

"Diego!'' I yelled.

"Embry, you're responsible for him! How could you have lost him?'' Bella chastised him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't notice he was missing,'' he answered.

"Diego ! Where are you?'' I yelled.

"Where is he?" Bella said in total panicked state.

"Diego!" Bella yelled. I felt like a horrible father and I'm sure Embry felt like a horrible friend and Uncle. My son was lost in the mountains without a doubt, cold and terrified. As worried and concerned for him as I was, I knew my cousin would be able to help. He can sense the location of those he cares about when in danger or distress.

"Quil, use your power. Find him," I ordered my Delta. There was urgency in my voice as he closed his eyes.

"Hurry, Quil," Bella said still in a total state of panic.

"Uncle Quil, please find my brother," Percy said, pleading with him.

"Let him concentrate, Percy. He'll find him," Jared told him as Quil opened his eyes.

"I found him, he's on a ridge—I'd say about a quarter mile west of here," Quil informed us.

"Dad!" I heard someone yell. I knew it was my son and he was in danger. Jared picked his son up in his arms and Quil did the same for my son. I picked up my Bella and ran like the wind to go save Diego with Quil as our guide.


	14. Lost

**Diego **(Pov)

I had just got done tying my shoelaces and pulling my maroon nylon pants over the tops of my hiking shoes, when I turned to notice Uncle Embry wasn't next to me. He was nowhere in sight. I was lost and alone in the mountains. My worst fear and nightmare had come true.

"Uncle Embry!" I yelled, hoping he and the rest of my uncles would hear me. How could I have lost them? I started walking but didn't Dad tell me if I got lost to stay where I was? But how could they find me? These mountains are so big and everyone always worries about my older brother and forgets about me. No one worries about me unless Percy says something. They probably wouldn't even notice I was missing. It was cold without my Uncle Embry and I was scared they wouldn't be able to find me. To make matters worse, I heard a strange noise and the sound of a stick breaking.

Frightened, I yelled, "Dad? Uncle Embry?" Then I heard the same sound.

"Dad! Please come find me," I called out. Now I knew why he told me not to leave Uncle Embry's side. There are monsters and creepy men up here.

"Hello, young man," a tall man spoke. Unlike me and my dad and uncles he was really white and had scary red eyes. He was also dressed really weird like he lived in a castle or something. Could this guy be what my big brother saw in the trees? He sure looked like it.

The man stared at me, and asked, "How has it transpired that I find you all alone up here, young man?" I didn't know if I should answer him. He was a stranger and Mom and Dad always said, "Don't talk to strangers". The man sniffed at me like a weirdo.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Caius. What might yours be?" the man inquired.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I told him.

"Why do you smell like wet dog? I loathe that stench entirely, nevertheless I know exactly what you are. Yet as inconceivable as it is I have been awaiting a moment such as this for many decades.'' This Caius guy was starting to scare me.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to run but he was suddenly right in front of me. How did he do that?

"Ever met your father's arch enemy?" Cauis asked me.

"My dad's what? Leave me alone," I pleaded as I tried to run a second time.

"You cannot escape me. I wonder what you'll taste like." He reached out a hand to touch me; at the same time, I grabbed his arm. It was cold as ice, unlike my dad and uncles who are like touching stoves. Eww—creepy! And what was wrong with this guy? Was he insane?

"Don't touch me," I said as I twisted his arm slightly. His skin was like rock.

Caius then grasped my arm and pushed me down unto a log. I didn't feel much. I didn't usually get hurt as easily as other kids.

"Strong grip and warm touch you've got—and clearly more durable. You have to be a werewolf's son. You should be just enough to sustain me on my journey back to Volterra." The man kneeled down. I knew I couldn't get away from him. This guy was going to hurt me and maybe do something worse.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, terrorized.

"I'm going to torture you and then I am going to terminate you in a most painful manner possible. Your dog of a father would refer to me as a bloodsucker or leech." Caius said this with a really scary grin and in a really scary voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked in horror.

"Is it not obvious? I shall do what the slur implies," Caius said.

"Dad! Help me!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"He is not going to rescue you." Caius' voice became scarier still.

"Please don't hurt me. Please," I begged.

"I'm going to make you suffer first. Harming a defenseless child of a mutt, I shall savor this." Caius reached out his hands. I wanted this monster to go away and for Dad and my uncles to come save me. But they weren't going to.

"Any last words before I commence my torturing of you?"

"Please don't hurt me. Please sir. Please, "I cried tearfully. I thought about my dad and Mom and my uncles and my brother and my three best friends Jason, Galen and Jimmy and how I might never see them again. I shouldn't have fallen behind Uncle Embry. Next time I was going to stay right beside him, but there wasn't going to be a next time. I started to pray in my head, _God, please help me. Save me. Send one of my uncles or my dad. Anybody. Just make this scary, crazy man go away._

"You know, they say a broken hearted mutt is nearly unbearable to witness but I'll do my very best." Caius laughed as he moved closer to me and smiled showing his teeth in a chilling manner. It was hopeless; I knew my dad and my uncles were not going to save me.

All of a sudden, Caius got whacked in the head with something. It looked like a small log. It was my dad or Uncle Embry coming to my rescue.

"Don't you dare touch him, bloodsucker!" someone yelled. Caius flew through the air like a bird as I crawled backwards.

"Its all right, Son. Don't be afraid. I'll protect you," a voice spoke. But it wasn't my dad or Uncle Embry. It sounded similar to Uncle Embry's though.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me," I said, still worried.

"It's all right. I'm Graham and I'm on your side." he told me. Then, he turned and stood in front of me in a fighting pose. My prayer had been answered, I thought as I looked up to the sky. I always knew there was someone watching up in the sky.

Making fists and putting his hands up, Graham yelled at Caius, "What the hell is wrong with you leech? Attempting to grievously harm a defenseless child!"

"Why must there always be a mutt to interfere? Do you surely believe you will be capable of protecting him from me?" Caius threw a rock and then a large stick at me but Graham caught them with reflexes as fast as my dad's. Caius then tried to throw punches at Graham, who kept blocking and throwing his own punches like Superman before knocking him into a tree. He not only had reflexes like my dad, but fought like him too.

Graham got in front of me again, with his hands still in fighting mode. "If you know what's good for you leech, you'll high tail your ice cold ass out of here right now."

"I am not surrendering that fast, you sloppy, ghastly, noxious mutt,'' Caius retorted. He ran toward me again, but Graham pulled back his fist and punched him really hard and Caius flew backwards into another tree.

"You have not seen the last of me, young man. I have some unfinished business with your father's kind," Caius sneered at me as he got up and ran off. I started to rub my arms from the cold air, still scared from what happened.

"You must be cold buddy," Graham said to me.

"But what about you? Your only have on shorts and shoes," I told him.

Graham looked to be the age of my dad and uncles, had shaggy black hair that went to just over his ears, golden brown skin and muscles like my Uncle Embry. He had on a brown backpack. He also had a tattoo on his right shoulder and bicep. It was a pattern of overlapping bluish-black curved lines.

"What's your name?" Graham asked me.

"My mom and Dad say not to talk to strangers," I said, not knowing if I could trust him.

"I promise you I'm not going to hurt you. I'm on your side. Can I please know your name?" he asked in a kind way.

"It's Diego Ephraim Black and thanks for saving me," I spouted, rubbing my arms. I really wasn't that cold though.

"That's a very nice name, and you're welcome. I can warm you up if you want," Graham offered. I guess this guy was okay. He seemed to want to help me.

"Okay," I said as I he put his big arms around me. He was as warm as my dad and uncles. It was like he was on fire. He also had the scent of the forest that my dad and Uncles do.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?'' Graham asked.

"I was with my Uncle Embry but I stopped to tie my shoe and when I was done he was gone,'' I explained.

"Well then, I'll help you find him,'' Graham said kindly.

"Who was that guy?'' I asked him. I don't know why I asked him but he was older than me so he likely knew the answer.

Before Graham could answer,r I heard the voice of my father.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my son?" my dad said.

"Jacob, it's okay. This is Graham Blackfox, the newest member of the high council," Josh told my dad.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm his father," Dad said to Graham. I felt Graham let go of me and my dad ran over to me and gave me a tight hug. I could tell he was upset.

With tears in his eyes, my dads kissed me, and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Diego. I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Dad replied again as he kissed me a second time.

"Graham saved me Dad—from a tall, white, scary man. Can Graham come meet those people with us?" I asked. Josh nodded to Graham. From the way he nodded at him and hearing the phrase high council I got a weird feeling my dad and uncles weren't telling me something.


	15. Reunion

**Jacob**(POV)

I didn't let go of Diego for a few minutes. I held him tightly against my bare chest. I was so worried about him and I could tell he was a bit shaken up about getting lost. He was safe and secure in my arms and I wouldn't have it any other way. I smelled the scent of leech on him so I knew a vampire had tried to hurt my son. I don't pray very often, but I thanked God that Graham had rescued him.

"I can't thank you enough,Graham, for what you did. Thank you for saving him.''

"You're welcome,Jacob. You don't have to thank me. It's my job,''Graham said modestly in response. I didn't respond instead I felt a tear in my eye.

Diego put his head on my shoulder."Dad, don't cry. I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm sorry I lost Uncle Embry,''

Rubbing his back, I said, "It's okay, Diego. You're safe now. That's all that matters.''

"Why did you leave Uncle Embry's side?'' Bella asked angrily.

Noticeably upset, Diego whined, "I didn't. I stopped to tie my shoe, and he was gone. I'm really sorry, Mom, I won't do it again.''

"I'm glad my little brother is safe. We're lucky to have so many uncles,''Percy remarked, stating the obvious

"You're right, Percy. You guys are. Lucky for you, sir,'' I said, addressing my younger son. "Graham was here to save you.''

Paul interrupted and being his usual gruff self, snarked, "Guys, we'd better get moving, we still have a lot of ground to cover today.''

I ordered my son. "You're right. Diego, you're staying with Uncle Paul now.''

"Okay, but can't I have Uncle Embry with me?'' Diego pleaded.

"Uncle Paul is going to keep a close eye on you, and you are not to leave Uncle Embry or Uncle Paul's side for any reason. Do you understand sir?" Jeez, I sounded like my father.

"Yes, Dad,'' Diego said resignedly as he went to stand next to Paul and Embry. I knew my son was disappointed having to be with his Uncle Paul, as those two aren't as close. Paul, however, was a very strong disciplinarian with my kids, and given that I almost lost him, I wanted a second pair of eyes on the lookout. I didn't care if Diego was unhappy—safety first.

"I'm going to watch you like a hawk, now,'' Embry informed him in a no nonsense voice, at the same time, avoiding my eye. I knew he must've felt really guilty about losing Diego and probably thought our friendship had been strained.

"Let's get moving," I said, and with that, we all resumed our hike with Graham coming along with us.

"You know,Jake, how about we take Zorro here, to a stream or lake to get him cleaned up?''Jared suggested. He said that though, as a cover up for the kids, and I had to admit it was a very clever one. The real reason was to get stench of leech off him, which would drive my friends and me crazy otherwise.

"Good idea, sir.'' I nodded in approval.

"There's a stream up ahead, I'll lead the way,''Josh said. We followed him to the stream, to give my son an anti-leech scrubbing.

I had questions for Graham, which I would ask him once we set up camp for the night. It seemed highly convenient he just happened to be there to save Diego. I had a feeling there was more to Graham than met the eye.

We kept walking for a while, taking several rests along the way to keep the kids and Bella hydrated.

"Dad, I'm really tired,''Percy whined, sounding completely worn out. Just as I was about to reply to my son,Jimmy slipped, and Jared immediately caught him.

"Whoa, careful,Jimmy.''Jared cautioned, as he set his son back on his feet.

Jimmy smiled. "Thanks, Daddy.''

"You're welcome, but you're clearly worn out, champ. And that means it's bedtime for you.''Jared said to his son, who seemed like he couldn't agree more.

We cooked dinner and set up camp for the night. Bella was really tired and fell asleep in the tent. Jonathon fell asleep as well. Quil, Sam and Seth stayed outside with Josh, Graham and me so we could talk. Embry felt really guilty about earlier today, and told Sam he was staying with Diego, and he let him. There was no reason for me to overrule him. Paul and Mike were inside as well with the kids. The wind started to blow a bit, and it started snowing heavily.

Mike and Jared called Jessica and Kim, respectively on their cell phones to say they loved them and missed them. Jimmy even got on the phone briefly, and said he was being a good boy for his daddy. It was adorable to listen to. It was painful for a wolf and his imprint to be apart, but as Josh told us, cell phone use keeps the pain of separation from becoming unbearable.

''Josh,Graham,how did you guys find out about Jonathon?'' I inquired.

"Jared informed us the same way we found out about Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared's special powers, as well as Mike's phasing via a message sent to us,''Josh explained.

Quil quizzed him, asking a question I should have asked years ago. "Why did you summon Embry though, when you did? At the time he didn't appear to have a power.''

Josh enlightened us, as I observed Seth who looked like Alice when she has a vision. "We suspected he might have a power as well, considering he's one of your two best friends. Werewolf special abilities while rare, are brought out during times of great emotional stress.''

"I think I realize now what brought out our powers,''Seth remarked, like he had just had a revelation.

I started to think for a moment about what he meant. Right when I realized what it was, I heard the sound of my darling Bella started to freeze in the cold.

"J-Jake its cold. I n-need you," Bella said, shivering.

"Jake, Bella needs you,'' Embry illuminated in a statement of the obvious.

"We're coming, sweetie,'' I said.

We all entered the tent, except for Graham. He said he had some important fieldwork to do, but he wouldn't be far. Jimmy was with his father who had his arms protectively around his boy to keep him warm. Mike and Paul were both fast asleep on their stomachs, but were close by Bella to try and keep her from freezing. It didn't seem to be helping a whole lot.

Diego was with Embry, and for some reason, he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He was looking at one of the guidebooks on birds with Embry, that Jonathon had brought up. Quil didn't even talk to Percy,as the kid was clearly wasted and already passed out on his pillow. He covered my son with a blanket and got under it with him.

"J-Jake, I'm going to f-freeze,'' my Bella said, still shivering. I took off my hiking boots, and got under the quilt with her and held her tightly next to me so she'd absorb some of my heat.

"I got you, you'll be sweltering in a minute,'' I told her, as she curled up in my arms.

I overheard Diego talking. "I'm sorry about today, Uncle Embry. I didn't mean to lose you. I hope Dad isn't mad at me still, and I hope he's not mad at you.''

It seemed like he was waiting for me to reenter the tent by the way he phrased it. Nevertheless, he sounded very sincere.

''Don't worry about it, but you're not ever stopping to tie your shoes without me knowing. Go to sleep, your dad won't be too happy with me if I keep you up,'' Embry stressed.

"Diego, I'm not mad at you, everything's cool. You know I love you, right?' I said to my son, trying to comfort him.

"Where is Graham? He didn't leave did he?'' Diego asked yawning, and clearly not under the influence of this lunar cycle.

"No, he didn't leave, Zorro. He's coming back, I promise. I love you, Diego. Now please go to sleep, '' I ordered my son, as I noticed he was so fatigued he could barely keep his eyes open.

''Love you too, Dad,'' Diego said, as he finally closed his eyes. You know, it wasn't easy being a dad, a werewolf and a mechanic. The first two didn't come with employee handbooks. My thought process was interrupted by the borderline baritone voice, of my best friend Embry.

"Jake, are we cool? You're not pissed at me, are you?'' Embry asked, in a slightly depressed tone-and I gathered in response to Diego.

What kind of question was that? Did he think I was pissed at him and we were no longer friends?

Before I could answer him, he continued talking. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you were. I'm really, really sorry about earlier today, and I feel shitty about it. I'm not letting Diego leave my side, I promise. I understand if you're mad at me and would rather have Paul look after him solely.'' I could hear the remorse in his voice.

I assured him. "Of course we're still friends, Embry, and you're forgiven. You and Quil are still my boys, and nothing's going to change that. You and Paul just keep a close watch on him, like you said.''

"I will, man. I'm glad we're cool, Jake.'' Embry breathed a sigh of relief.

Bella stopped shivering and reveled in my warmth by curling up in my arms further and placing her ear over my heart.

"Bells, I'm just curious. Why is it when you sleep with me like this, you place your ear on my heart?'' I already knew the answer, but I liked hearing my gorgeous Bella flirt with me. She 'was the one who often started flirty games, so I figured this time it was my turn.

"Because, its soothing to listen to and your body heat feels really good,'' Bella murmured, basking in the warmth of my arms. Who wouldn't enjoy the warmth of a smoking hot boy in below freezing temperatures? One of our kind can save one's life in a snowstorm, unlike bloodsuckers, who are iceboxes and wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Aren't you glad you a brought a heater with you?'' I teased with a smile.

"I'd rather have you, over an electric blanket or cold leeches any day,'' Bella said rubbing my smooth, muscular 8 pack stomach. It felt so good having my stomach massaged by my Bella.

"That feels so good Bells,'' I said I as sighed. "You know I'm proud of you for using that term, but just relax in my arms.''

Sam briefly called Emily to tell her he loved her, and missed her. Then I heard Bells say, "My hands are cold,'' which surprised me, as her hands didn't feel cold on my stomach.

"Are they now? I can fix that,'' I told her, as I took her hand and breathed on it with my hot breath.

"That feels good. I love how everything about you is hot or to be precise burning hot. Your looks, your temperature, your skin, your breath, your blood probably, even your—"

I cut her off. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Babe, babe, okay, I know you like how warm I am. But could you try to keep your descriptions of me PG? There are young kids here.'' I said it in a joking, angry tone, as she put her fingertips down my black striped satin boxers, but not very far.

"What are you doing, honey?'' I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"Seeing what boxers feel like. I like how shiny they are." Bella said, flirtatiously.

"Glad you like them,'' Bella said. Just then, I heard footsteps and the sound of a stick cracking. Bella clung to me. I wasn't quite sure what it was. It wasn't a vampire because I didn't sniff the sickly sweet smell.


	16. The Council Historian

The footsteps got louder as they drew closer. Bella clung to me clearly afraid. "It's all right Bells. I'm with you. Your safe." I whispered to my Bella.

"Jake what is that?" Bella asked me as I realized who it was due to a woodsy scent.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you and the kids." Mike said as Bella curled up tight in my arms. I wasn't scared at all because our kind is fearless.

"It's all right everyone. It's just me. Graham Blackfox." Graham said formally as he unzipped the front of the tent and came in and rezipped it.

"A leech wouldn't even know Bella and the kids are here. Our scent masks it." Graham reminding me of what I already knew.

"What were you doing?" Bella asked curiously.

"Just some meteorological field work as well as studying some rocks. I sincerely apologize if I scared you." Graham replied addressing Bella. He obviously heard her with his enhanced hearing.

"Oh. Don't worry. It's okay. Besides I have Jake here to protect me." Bella replied as she kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back.

"I found something I think your kids might find interesting." Graham said interrupting our little moment put I didn't mind. He proceeded to toss a rock at me, which I caught immediately. Why would he be tossing me a rock? Upon further examination I realized it was special. It had a fossil of a leaf in it, which the kids would love.

"What might that be?'' Bella asked with interest.

"It's a fossil of a leaf. Percy's going to like this a lot.'' I showed Bella.

"That's cool Jake. Can I hold it a second? " Bella queried as I gave it to her. She looked it over for a few seconds and then put it in my backpack.

"Graham can I talk to you a sec?' I said as he came over and sat down and Sam followed. Its like he knows what I'm a thinking.

"Of course you can. How might I be of assistance?" Graham asked me in his tenor voice. Just as I was about to speak Bella spoke first.

"First I want to thank you for saving our son." Bella said gratefully.

"No need to thank me. It's my job. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Graham Blackfox. " Graham said as he shook Bella's hand.

"I'm Bella Swan-Black. Jacob is my husband." Bella told Graham.

"I gathered that."

"And his imprint?" Graham asked being slightly rude.

"Yes sir I am." Bella told him answering formally.

"You can just call me Graham." He informed Bella.

"I thought you were tired dear." I reminded gazing at my Bella's silky tan skin, her river like hair and overall gorgeous body. She really is so beautiful and is my sunshine.

"I guess not but don't let go of me." Bella requested.

"I wouldn't. You really think I'd let you be cold?" I grinned at her as I turned back to Graham. Mike however spoke before I could open my mouth.

"So what tribe are you of Graham?" Mike asked with fascination. Ever since he became a werewolf he's been fascinated with our culture and legends.

"I'm Cherokee Indian." Graham answered as I noticed he was still wearing his backpack.

"I read there was a Cherokee chief named Black Fox in the early 1800s. Are you related to him by any chance?" Bella asked with interest.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm his descendent." Graham announced proudly.

"That's awesome dude. I'm sure he's really proud a descendent of his is on the council. I'm sure he's smiling down at you from above." Mike said as he looked up to the ceiling of the tent and grinned slightly.

"Thank you Mike. I know he is. My family and my pack always said I was council material. I'm the first direct descendent of a tribal leader to serve on the council since the 1840s." Graham replied with a million dollar smile.

"That's awesome bro. You know you could take your backpack off Graham. If I may ask what's in it?" Seth asked giving Graham an inquisitive look.

"I'll gladly show you.'' Graham said as he took of his brown backpack and unzipped it.

"These are some items that belong to my tribe I got at an auction in Cody, Wyoming. I did some diplomatic arm twisting on him." Graham told us showing us the small tapestries and maps in his backpack.

"What do you do on the council? Do hold a certain position?" Seth asked still examining some of the maps and tapestries from Graham's backpack.

"I'm what you could call the council historian and physician. I've done a lot of reading over the years. I've got quite a collection of books, maps, and other artifacts in my office" Graham explained. Graham had an office? The last time I visited the council I only saw the main chamber. I knew there had to more to the Council's Den as I've decided to call it. Graham's position is also one that seems like it would be interesting to hold.

"So you're like High Council Indiana Jones? That's awesome dude. Damm I love bein a wolf, and that American Indians are the ones whose legends are all real. I'm Mike Newton by the way." Mike asked in usual talkative and dorky way.

"Yeah I suppose you could call me that. Your not the descendent of Sir Isaac Newton are you?" Graham queried. I couldn't tell if Graham was being serious or if he was joking. Newton is a fairly common English surname.

"No sadly I'm not. I'd be cool though wouldn't it? Like Kepler, Galileo, Copernicus and Herschel, he was one of the few physicists/astronomers who actually knew what he was talking about." Mike quipped.

"You're absolutely right Mike. So Graham when did you first phase?" Bella inquired.

"I first phased on the eve of the 1924 presidential election." Graham explained.

"Yeah, roaring twenties, go Atlantic City. What is with our kind and phasing though during major political events?" Quil said being his usual immature self. "In all seriousness though" Quil continued. "Why did you join the council?"

"I was asked to join by Azarel himself. It's something I've always wanted to do. " Graham replied. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him but first and foremost considering he saved my son's life from a leech I wanted to know the leeches name but once again I was interrupted.

"What do you guys need a physician for? Your kind doesn't get sick because your body temperature protects you." Bella pronounced. I have to admit though it is one of the things I like about werewolf traits.

"Yes you are correct but we can be injured though. We heal with lightning speed fortunately, but it couldn't hurt to have a doctor who's of our kind." Graham stated.

"No I guess not." Bella responded.

"What was the leech's name who attacked Diego?" I interjected changing the subject but Graham didn't seem offended. I did really want to know the leeches name and I was determined to get an answer.

"Caius. He's a member of the Volturi who left them about a decade ago and has since rejoined them." Graham told us as me and friends as well as Bella looked at him in bewilderment.

"That's not possible. He was terminated by us almost ten years ago." Quil said with jaw dropping surprise.

"How could Caius be back? We tore him apart and burned him after he attempted to kill Jake with a silver bullet. Oh, and by the way I'm Sam Uley pack Beta." Sam queried. "Pleasure to meet you. To answer your inquiry, he was, however, there is a way to resurrect leeches. Many details remain an enigma though. At this particular juncture here is what I do know. The Volturi are the only known coven that has the means to perform a vampire resurrection. The Volturi must have somehow found a piece of his body and brought him back. That's why they have to be thoroughly burned. All I've been able to uncover is the initial process of finding a piece of their body and that it's rarely done. The exact process by which a resurrection is performed remains a mystery." Graham explained sounding like a college professor by the way he spoke.

"We must have forgotten to burn every piece of his body. Now that I think of it I believe we forgot to burn one of his arms.'' Sam remembered. Did he have to be so specific? I had to hold back a gag.

"But why would they do that when he left them? I remember him saying he'd gone rouge and the Volturi didn't send him. Could he have been lying? We're talking about the same Caius right?" Bella questioned and thinking the exact thoughts I was. I sometimes wonder if she can read my mind.

"I don't try to understand the motives and workings of the parasite monarchy. The Volturi brought Caius back from the dead. It's as simple as that. I don't know how or why they did it." Graham fired off.

"What was he doing here? What reason would he have to harm Diego? Its not like he can defend himself in any way. " Bella asked clearly a little worried. I couldn't blame her. What leech would attempt to harm a nine-year-old kid?

"Diego told me was going back to Volterra. I suspect he was on a mission here in the mountains. What exactly that would be I could not say." Graham pondered and with an expression that he was at a loss for words.

"He's on his way back to the leech capital now and Zorro is safe with me." Embry declared.

"But Graham why would Caius attack Diego?" Bella queried for the second time.

"Our kinds children have the same scent to leeches as we do." Graham retorted.

"I bet he ran off because he didn't like idea of getting Graham crackered again." Mike interjected being his dorky self. I couldn't help but laugh slightly even Bella tried to muffle a laugh. I expected Josh and Graham to get angry with him.

"Graham crackering leeches. Why couldn't I think of that?" Quil said in his usual immature way.

"Guys it's not nice to make fun of someone's name." Seth hissed chastising us. He has such a sweet personality just like my cousin does.

"Its okay Seth. I've gotten all kinds of jokes over the years. I have to admit I rather like that one. It fits considering I could have torn him apart and crushed him." Graham replied smiling.

"You know Graham, Caius is a very old vampire don't you think he would have known silver doesn't kill you guys? Or did silver used to kill you but you've evolved so that it doesn't?" Bella questioned.

"Silver doesn't kill us. It never has. A silver bullet laced with vampire venom though would. The process of making these deadly bullets is very intricate and complex even for a vampire. The last known coven who possessed the means was the Romanians. When Count Dracula's empire was overthrown the formula was lost, and these so-called werewolf-killing bullets all but vanished. The Hollywood myth grew out of the silver bullet part but left out the second." Graham made clear.

"That's very interesting. So in a very indirect way Hollywood has it correct?" Bella observed.

"I suppose one could make that connection." Graham noted nodding his head.

"Yo, Graham, dude can I ask you something?" Jonathon interjected as he woke up. That guy is quite a sound sleeper like my son Percy is. Or perhaps he was listening to our discussion and wasn't soundly asleep?

"We didn't mean to wake you Jon." Josh apologized.

"Its all right bro. I wasn't passed out anyway." Jonathon said sounding like a surfer.

"What are these leeches and bloodsuckers you keep going on about? And what's the council?" Jonathon asked as he came over to us.

"Can they figure out what's the matter with me?" Jonathon continued.

"Nothing is wrong with you Jon." Sam reminded. "But these guys can keep you safe from whoever might be after you."

"I think Graham should perform some preliminary tests on you Jonathon. If that's all right with you of course." Josh requested in a polite tone.

"What kind of tests man?" Jon asked. I could see he was a bit uncomfortable. I saw it in his eyes.

"Some tests that will help me when we get to our destination. I'm not going to touch you anywhere." Graham reassured Jon.

"All right sir." Jonathon said as he took of his baseball cap and lay down on his back in front of Graham. It was hard not to take note of Jonathon's muscle tone. He's got well developed pec muscles, washboard 8 pack abs and huge arms. I'd say at least 15 inches or so. Graham took out a stethoscope and put it on Jon's heart.

"Bro why are you listening to my heart?" Jonathon asked as he breathed in and out.

"I'm just making sure you're in good health." Graham explained to him. It seemed strange that he was checking Jon's heartbeat. What was he checking for? I also wondered with our enhanced hearing what using a stethoscope would sound like.

"Whatever you say dude." Jonathon said as Graham kept listening to his heart and checking his pulse.

"Is his heartbeat normal?" Bella strangely asked. Why wouldn't his heartbeat be normal?

"Yes. It sounds perfect, as does his pulse. Your skin is burning hot though Jon." Graham observed with curious tone in his voice.

"Like Jacob he's nice and toasty in the blizzard." Bella proclaimed which I was. It is one of the things I like about being a werewolf.

"I would like to take your temperature. " Graham responded to Bella as he gave Jon a thermometer. He put it in his mouth and about thirty seconds later Jon took it out and announced the reading.

"108.9. You could fry an egg on me." Jonathon joked.

"Jon where did you get this tattoo?" Graham said ignoring Jon's one liner as he looked at his dragon tattoo on his left bicep.

"I don't know man. It just appeared one day." Jon reiterated.

"I've seen this before. I know I have. I just don't remember were. Regardless I remember reading this might be a leech magnet. Your scent is enhanced to those who are after you." Graham told him. Jon had stunned look in his face.

"But dude who's after me?" Jonathon asked nervously. Before Graham could respond I smelled the sickly scent of bloodsucker and knew my friends did too. The kids didn't wake up though because they were soundly asleep and don't have our sense of smell or enhanced hearing.

"Jake what is it?" Bella asked.

"A leech."

"What about the kids and me? I'm vulnerable without you." Bella said with worry. Doesn't she know by now I'd never let a leech hurt her?

"Bella the kids are safe and you're safe. They can't hurt you if I'm with you." I reassured her tightening my grip.

"You guys go. I'm not leaving Jimmy." Jared said to his son who was fast asleep in his arms.

"I'm not leaving Diego unprotected when there's a parasite roaming.' Embry murmured.

"The kids need supervision. We can't leave them alone." Paul chimed in.

"I concur the kids need protection." Quil concurred.

"Guys be quiet. No one's leaving the kids. Paul I want you to stay with Bella and Percy and Embry you protect Diego. Jared stay with Jimmy. The rest of you with me." Josh ordered. Even though I'm Alpha both Josh and Graham are on the council and therefore our bosses. As much as I didn't want to leave Bella, my pack mates and I are bound to obey any order they give.

"I'll protect you Bella as well as Percy." Paul said putting his arm around Percy to keep him warm. Bella went and sat next to Paul and put his other arm around her.

"Are you going to be able to keep both of us warm Paul?" Bella asked.

"Of course I will." Paul replied being polite for a change.

"Don't leave Paul's side." I ordered Bella.

"I won't Jacob. I love you." Bella said sounding as if she was worried I would get hurt.

"I've been waiting for some leech ass kicking." Mike said as they all headed outside and phased taking off their hiking boots first

"Jake what if Josh and Graham get hurt? " Bella asked worried.

"Bells Josh is a professional he's been doing this over 100 years. I think he knows what he's doing. " I reminded.

"Don't worry about me. Please stay with Paul it will be safer for you." Josh told Bella. I was a little annoyed by what Josh said, but I then remembered Josh is over 150 years old. He's from another era and sees women in totally different way than me and my friends do.

"Jacob let's go." Josh said getting annoyed. "Stay nearby Paul dear. I love you." I told her as I kissed her.

"I love you too." Bella said kissing me back. I got outside and phased. For the first time I got to see a member of the high council in wolf form. Josh in wolf form is copper with light grey spots and Graham is sienna. The sound of leeches was drawing closer. Even though it was nighttime with werewolf eyesight we can see easily.

"_Guys we should step a bit away from the tent." _I told the pack as they did what I told them.

"_Josh can you hear me?" _I asked.

"_Yes Jacob I can. As a member of the council I can connect with any werewolf in the vicinity in wolf form and I completely concur with your suggestion." _Josh informed us as three olive bloodsuckers were in front of us. Two males and one female.

"Werewolves I thought your kind had been exterminated." One of the leeches said.

"Joshua Thunderbolt of the High Council. What an honor. I am Irina Le Fey, and these are my coven mates Vanessa Wolfe and Nicolas." Irina said. Why do bloodsuckers always insist on identifying themselves to us? Do they honestly think we care? And secondly I didn't know leeches used last names. The Cullens are the only vamps I know with surnames.

"I sense you've got kids in there. Werewolf children will be of great use to our master. Hand over the kids." Vanessa said as I growled. There was no way in hell I was giving a leech my sons.

"We've also come to collect the very special human traveling with you. The one you call Jonathon. Hand the three of them over." Nicolas said. What the hell did a bloodsucker want with my sons and Jared's brother? Could this be Bella's vision coming to pass?


	17. Partial Revelation

"You will hand Percy and his brother over to me.'' Irina said. Did the leech really think I would hand my kids over to her? And what the hell would she want with my kids? They're too young to be vampires and plus I'd never let that happen.

"Our master will be pleased and my sister will be most pleased to see him. Lucky we got here first." Irina said.

"_Irina Le Fey. What is this sorceress doing here?''_ Josh said shocked.

"_She's Count Dracula's version of Jane.'' _Graham informed us.

"_So does that mean Dracula is their master?" _Quil asked. Jonathon must be what Vladimir aka Count Dracula is after. The case only continues building in Jon's favor.

We all flung ourselves at the leeches starting our first battle in several weeks. Mike was savoring at this moment. He loves being a werewolf just as much as Quil does. I knocked over a small tree and whacked Vanessa with it towards Seth who caught her by the arm and ripped it off. Seth dragged Vanessa away into the trees screaming like in a horror movie. Seth is an amazing fighter and can take down one leech on his own. Mike however joined him in fighting Vanessa. Him and Seth are best friends and enjoy tearing apart leeches together.

I pinned Nicolas down while Sam did the honors. I threw his arm into the air and Graham whacked it into the ugly bitch Irina knocking her into a tree, which fell on her. I knew it wasn't going to hold her for long, which it didn't. Josh and Graham went to work on her and gave her some nasty bruises using their combined strength. Irina then somehow managed to knock Josh and Graham aside. I don't recall how as Sam and me were still fighting Nicolas. I saw Irina then whacked Quil with a tree limb as he tried to jump unto her from behind. He landed with a hard thump and he whimpered in pain. He didn't get up immediately so I knew he was hurt.

"This must be your stupid, scruffy, Delta.'' Irina said to me. What the hell did she just say and how did she know that? I didn't give a shit though. No one insults my cousin and my best friend.

"_She'll pay for that. I forget how powerful she is. She's got fantastic evasion skills like the deceased red head Victoria. Graham from behind, Mike from her right. Jacob distract her. '' _Josh ordered just as me and Sam had finished off Nicolas.

"_Hey over here. ''_I said as I threw a large branch at her. However she somehow managed to evade my missle and my friends knocking them out of the way with Mike missing the tent by inches. I knew that was intentional. No one tries to hurt my world.

"_All of you. Get the bitch now.''_ Graham ordered to all of us including Josh. "_Seth Clearwater to the rescue!'' _Seth exclaimed as he threw her towards me like a football and I gave her some nice beauty marks.

"_Touchdown!.'' _And with that we finished tearing her apart, another victory for Team Werewolf. We all phased back with our cutoffs and shoes and boxers on. I still have not been able to figure out for sure why that happens after being a wolf for all these years. One theory I have is phasing on the fly but this time we didn't. I saw my cousin was lying on the ground on his back in human from with his shoes and cutoffs on whimpering in pain. My arm hurt a little and I had few cuts and a bruise here and there as did everyone else, but everyone was starting to heal already and therefore would fine in a minute or two. Quil seemed to be worse off. He had a couple of what looked to be moderate bruises and a few abrasions. The abrasions were already starting to heal.

"Quil you all right?'' I worriedly asked my cousin.

"Black? Did we get Sorcerer Bloodsucker Le Fay's sister?'' Quil said as his whimpering started to lessen ever so slightly. If he can make a joke like that I knew he must have been healing.

"Quil, Morgana doesn't have a sister in the King Arthur legend.'' I corrected my cousin.

"Regardless, she's gone to visit Hades in the Underworld.'' Mike broke in.

"You all right there Quil?'' Sam said with genuine concern. It's not like him to show emotion but Quil, as Delta is third in command. If anything happened to Sam or he stepped down as Beta, Quil would take over. Sam however has no intention of ever doing the latter. He enjoys being Beta too much.

"I feel like I got hit by a steam locomotive but other than that, yeah I'm fine.'' Quil said a little weakly.

''You're amazing Quil. You're injured and you still find a way to joke about it. You're going to be okay. I just know you will.'' Seth replied laughing slightly. I love Seth's sunny outlook on things. It makes him such a likeable guy and he passes that on to everyone around him. Getting back to my cousin he didn't seem to be hurt too badly as he was alert and making jokes. He does take after me and can find humor in just about anything.

"Humor runs in my blood.'' Quil said reading my mind.

"Everything okay out there?'' Embry asked.

"You all right Jacob? Is one of you hurt?" Bella asked with concern.

"Do you guys need help?'' Jared and Paul asked one after the other.

"We're okay Bells. Just a little banged up that's all. We'll heal in a few minutes. Quil's a little worse for wear though.'' I announced.

"Is he all right? Is he hurt badly?'' Bella said with worry.

"What happened to him? Is he healing wrong?'' Embry said concerned.

"He's fine guys. Nothing our healing abilities can't take of.'' I reassured Bella. Bella and Quil have really good friends ever since the day they first met in my garage.

"Graham can you take a look at him and make sure he's healing all right?'' I requested because it's better safe than sorry.

"That is an excellent suggestion Jacob. Graham if you would please.'' Josh commanded sounding like a baritone version of Azarel.

"Sure. Quil I'm just going to examine your torso and abdomen, and arms to make sure you've got no internal bleeding or shattered bones.'' Graham said as he proceeded to do just that. After I'd say about a minute Graham gave his prognosis.

"He's got no internal bleeding or broken bones that I can feel. There just bone bruises. They'll be healed within a few minutes. He's healing just fine for one of our kind.'' Graham announced as I noticed Quil's bruises were half the size they were a few seconds ago.

"Quil, I want you to follow my finger with only your eyes okay? Only your eyes.'' Graham ordered as he tested my cousins tracking skills. Graham moved his index finger in all different directions and Quil followed it perfectly.

"Graham, you say your the council physician but are you really a doctor?'' Quil inquired curiously.

"Yes I am. I have a MD in medicine, so therefore my title is Dr. Blackfox. I also have a masters in anthropology with a focus on archeology. I studied at the University of Oklahoma.'' Graham stated while continuing to examine my cousin.

"You going to be just fine Quil, but no excitement the rest of the night. You need to rest. I don't want you to phase for at least twelve hours. Come on sir.'' Graham said as he helped Quil up.

"Damm I love werewolf healing. I should write a book someday entitled My Glorious Life as a Wolf.'' Quil said as we gave him playful death glares as headed into the tent were the kids were fast asleep. Its amazing to me how sound sleepers the kids are.

"Paul you're relived. I'll stay with Percy.'' My cousin told Paul.

"Are you sure? I'll stay with him tonight considering you got knocked around a bit.'' Paul offered being a nice guy for a change. It must be painful for him.

"Dude, I heal as quickly as you do. Graham checked me out and said I'm fine. If you insist however why don't you sleep between the kids? That way they have extra protection.'' Quil suggested to Paul. Paul moved between the kids as Quil got under the blanket with Percy. My Bella came over to get under the comforter with me. She clung to me tightly. I don't know how I knew but I could tell something was bothering her. Like Percy and Diego when she gets clingy I know something is on her mind.

"What's wrong dear?'' I asked as I gave her a comforting smile.

"I think I saw the future again.'' Bella told me. I thought I knew what she meant but I wanted clarification.

"Do you mean you had another vision?'' I asked her softly.

"Yes Jake. I did.'' Bella replied solemnly. What could she have seen this time? The council definitely should have a look at her. Oh wait they did summon her personally, so therefore they are going to have a look at her. What seems to be my Bella's new power is beginning to worry me.


	18. Arrival

Graham looked at me in confusion. I'm sure the council is aware of Bella's new power. Why else would they have summoned her? I figured since Graham was here I should tell him. He serves on the High Council so therefore he's one of the world's most powerful and smartest werewolves. Plus I figured it would help reassure Bella by talking to him.

"Bella what's wrong? It's okay I'm here and so is Jacob. Your safe. '' Graham reassured crouching down next her.

"She claims she's been having visions of possible futures.'' I told Graham speaking for Bella as I got next to her to comfort her as well.

"What did you see dear? Graham is here so he might be able to interpret it.'' I told my Bella as I put my arms around her. My Bella started talking a mile a minute and therefore made it difficult to follow what she was saying.

"I had a vision of Jonathon being approached by a group of vamp..bloodsuckers. They lured him to them via use of their coven mates powers. I don't know how to explain it. They said to him that others would be after him. Someone far more powerful and dangerous. It would be better for him to join them. He then was taken to an even more powerful coven and he could have power unlike anything he's ever known. When he refused they bit him and then-'' Bella said as she stared to cry unable to continue.

"Bella what coven were they going to bring him too?'' Graham asked her. I had a feeling thought what her answer was likely going to be. A second later my suspicion was confirmed.

"The Volturi. The rest of my vision was the same as the one a few weeks ago. I saw him hurting you and your friends.'' Bella cried clearly upset and scared.

"What could they want with him? What use would he be to them?'' Mike asked even though he likely already knows the answer and he didn't need his power. His power doesn't work on Jon anyway. Mike can only read girl's minds in human form.

"Think about it Sherlock. The Volturi could use him to stop Dracula and then exterminate all of us.'' Graham fired off at Mike stating the obvious. Mike has been a wolf ten years now and he still acts like it was only yesterday.

''Didn't you tell me the leech in your vision was older?'' I said turning to my gorgeous Bella but before she could reply Jonathon cut in.

"Dudes even though I haven't a clue what your rambling about I'd never hurt you guys. You really think after what my dad almost did to me I'd let three nutcases do the same? I'd kick their ass. Will one of you dudes please inform me who the hell the Volturi are?'' Jonathon asked getting slightly irritated. I wasn't sure how to answer him. We can't tell him we're werewolves but I suppose it would be okay to tell him vampires exist. That wouldn't be giving away our secret.

"Josh, Graham I think its time Jon learns the truth." I told them.

"Jacob what on earth are you talking about?'' Josh asked giving me a warning look.

"I mean about..our..en..'' I struggled to find the words. "What the Volturi are? With the up most respect sir at this point he has a right to know.'' I said respectfully.

"All right. However be very careful how you phrase your explanation.'' Josh warned.

"Can I tell him?'' Bella asked of me.

"Hun you know I love you but I think its best if I do it.'' I affirmed to her.

"Okay but I think the people were going to see should.'' Bella sighed.

"Don't worry dear. I know what I'm doing.'' I reminded.

"Very few people know the following information and live long enough to tell others about it. Vampires exist. The Volturi are their leadership body. The guy who attacked your dad might have been working for them or possibly another group in Romania." I told Jared's brother softly so the kids wouldn't hear me say the word vampire.

"About 300 years ago there was a war fought in the vampire world against a vampire known as Vladimir Dracula.'' I started to explain but Jonathon cut in.

"Jake as Mr. Crepsley said in The Vampires Assistant, vampires don't exist, but if they did and he thought someone knew, he might smother them in their sleep. Secondly it's Count Dracula not Vladimir Dracula. His first name is never given in Bram Stoker's book." Jonathon protested. I realized Bella was right. I kind of figured Jonathon would dismiss me. Leeches do all they can to insure their existence is kept secret and Jonathon wouldn't be able to make the connection. As far as he knows vampires are the stuff of fiction and the Count Dracula of literature and Hollywood is what he perceives them as. Perhaps it would be best if the council told him.

"Jake I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.'' Jon apologized.

''However I highly doubt vampires if they even exist would be the least bit interested in my dad. He just went crazy that's all. You, Jared and the rest of your friends are my real family. Who are these people we are going to see anyway?'' Jonathon continued. That question could be easily answered. I stared at my beautiful tanned Bella. This was a question she could answer easily.

"What?'' She said glaring back at me.

"Answer his question.'' I ordered her in a polite tone.

"The people we're going to see will be able to help you.'' Bella told him.

"Okay. Whatever you say. Hopefully they can figure out what's wrong with me.'' Jonathon replied sounding like he thought he could be cured. If he is indeed one of us, and as of now there is no reason to doubt he isn't, there is nothing to cure. Being a werewolf isn't a disease or sickness.

"Jon nothing is wrong with you. You're just different. You need to accept that.'' Sam forcefully told him.

In the morning Graham cooked grits for us, which the kids thoroughly enjoyed. After packing everything up we began the third and final day our hike. We walked for a little while until we came to a stand of pine trees. Suddenly I noticed standing under one of them was a leech. I knew because of the stench and his outdated clothing. His clothing has like that of a king. He was a pale skinned bloodsucker with sandy brown hair.

"Werewolves I haven't seen one of your kind since the War of 1812. I'm Garrett.'' The leech said like any of us gave a shit.

"Jimmy get behind me.'' Jared ordered his son who obeyed without hesitation.

"It that what y-'' Diego started to say as Embry covered his mouth.

"Diego be quiet.'' Embry ordered who had one arm still protectively around my son.

"Leech if it's the children and the lady your after your delusional.'' Josh snarled,

"So you must be the famous Joshua Thunderbolt. I was wondering when I'd meet you." Garrett said in a Canadian accent.

"What do you want?'' I asked him sharply.

"You werewolves have nothing to fear, First off I'm a vegan, and secondly I'm here to help you.'' Garrett said with what appeared to be a grin. Does he really think I'm afraid of him?. As a werewolf I'm fearless.

"Uncle Embry what is he going to do to me?'' Diego whined as Garrett turned to look at him. I couldn't blame my son for being scared. A leech almost took him from me yesterday but I quickly pushed that thought from my mind.

"Don't be scared. I have absolutely no intention of hurting you.'' Garrett said to my younger son.

"Garrett what do you want?'' Sam demanded in a tone that clearly showed to this leech he was part of the pack leadership.

"I was passing through. Any members of your kind I've come across I've divulged the following. Word is spreading in both our worlds that the Great One has come at last. I'm certain Vladimir is aware of this as are the Volturi.'' Garrett explained as Jon cut in.

"Who are the Volturi bro and how does the Russian prime minister play into this?'' Jonathon barked at Garrett. The guy also did have a valid point for someone who doesn't know anything about the supernatural world.

"Absolutely nothing my friend and your questions will be answered in due time. However even though I possess no special power I sense something is very special about that one. Garrett said pointing politely at Jonathon. "You all must keep him safe. And with that I shall depart. It was a pleasure meeting you. I consider it a true honor to have met you Joshua Thunderbolt.'' Garrett said as he whisked away.

"He spoke really weird,'' Diego observed.

"Thank you Admiral Obvious.'' Percy shot back clearly trying to start an argument.

"He did talk really strange.'' Diego repeated but looking at me with eyes saying "could you answer my question dad"?

"Wow that took a rocket scientist." Jimmy said in a mean tone.

"Jimmy don't you start and you two knock it off.'' Jared said reprovingly pointing at the kids as we started walking again.

A few hours later the kids started getting noticeably tired just as we reached the council's mountain. I could tell the kids legs were going to give out soon. Jared picked up his son to carry him before I could say anything.

"Your wasted Mr. Black. How about I carry you?'' Quil asked like it was even a contest and trying to imitate Alan Rickman. I could tell from my son's response he like's my impression better or perhaps he was simply so worn out he didn't notice.

"Thanks Uncle Quil.'' Percy said mumbling.

"Before I do though you and your brother are having a drink of water.'' Quil responded taking out a bottle of water from his backpack.

"You alright babe? Do you need any water?'' I smiled at my beautiful Bella.

"I'm fine thank you.''

After the kids had their drink Quil and Embry picked up my sons and we started the long hike up the craggy mountain. When we reached the summit a familiar face greeted us. It was Aaron Blackbird, the leader of the High Council Guard. Aaron is a very old werewolf and has been phasing since the 1550s. He was wearing loose black leather jeans and hiking shoes. He had on a black leather belt with a large square silver colored belt buckle with the image of a fox. He was also wearing brown leather bracers on both his arms. I found this odd, as like any werewolf he's very durable, but it did make him more regal I suppose.

Aaron reminds you of a billowing sandstorm. He has oval shaped almond colored eyes. His messy, jet black hair is cut short like mine is. He's rather tall and has an overall chiseled physique. With his muscle he should consider joining the WWE, although with his werewolf durability and healing he'd have quite an unfair advantage. Aaron's skin is deeply tanned almost russet. Bella's told me on more than one occasion that she finds him quite handsome.

"What is your business here on Montagna Di Luna today?'' Aaron asked authoritatively. So that's the name of the council's mountain? I knew it had to be named something. I wonder what it means?

"Aaron don't be absurd, they are with me and Graham.'' Josh shot back.

"Well pardon me for performing my responsibilities Mr. Thunderbolt."' Aaron grumbled as he turned to Sam.

"I recognize of all you except for three of you. Please identify yourself.''

"I'm Sam Uley pack Beta.'' Sam said.

"I'm Paul Nighthorse.''

"What do you do Aaron?'' Jimmy inquired and mispronouncing Aaron's name. Aaron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jimmy this isn't the time to be asking questions of Mr. Blackbird.'' Jared explained to his son.

"Aaron this is my son James but we call him Jimmy.'' Jared continued as Aaron nodded.

"Which one of you is Jonathon?'' Aaron asked as he looked around.

"I am. Who are you dude? What is this spot and will someone please tell me why I'm so freaking fascinating?'' Jonathon said raising his voice.

"Jon calm down everything will be explained to you.'' Jared reassured his brother.

"It's good to see you again Aaron. You look great in leather and I like your belt as well.'' Bella said with admiration.

"Why thank you my fine lady. It is truly an honor to grace us with your presence once again.'' Aaron said as he kissed Bella's hand. "As a matter fact it's a pleasure to see you all again."

"Aaron this is my son Perseus but we all call him Percy.'' I announced glancing at Quil as Aaron gently shook my son's hand.

"Your hand is as warm as my dad's.'' Percy told Aaron.

"It is a privilege to make your acquaintance at long last.'' Aaron continued ignoring my son's statement.

"Percy isn't our only child anymore. Diego is our second son. He's with Embry and what does Montagna Di Luna mean?" Bella said proudly and happily as Aaron gave her a look for speaking when she wasn't spoken to.

"Sorry please forgive me sir.'' Bella apologized for speaking out of turn. Its one of the things the council doesn't like.

"I'm well aware of that but your forgiven. It's Italian for Mountain of the Moon.'' Aaron said getting slightly angry.

"We should carry on inside. I'll lead the way.'' Aaron invoked as we followed him inside into the den like structure of my world's leadership body. The hallway is decorated with paintings on the wall and is brightly lit through what I believe are windows built into the walls. I never bothered to ask exactly what they were. The kids didn't say anything. They were likely to taken aback at what they were seeing. A thought came over me that I probably should have told the kids the same thing I told Bella and my friends when we trekked up here the first time. They were going to be in for a quite a shock when those big doors opened. That didn't matter right now as we reached the large wooden doors of the Werewolf High Council's main chamber. As Aaron, Josh and Graham opened the doors I heard the familiar tenor voice of the most powerful person in Wolfdom, Azarel Calmwater.

"Welcome my friends.''


	19. Montagna Di Luna

We were led once again into the amazing den like structure of the Werewolf High Council. As like last time they shut the door behind us, which is a very odd custom, but I suppose its tradition and I wasn't about to question it. The members of the council were sitting on their brown suede armchairs or as I call them their thrones. It looks in general like the Volturi palace in design, but style wise it has a woodsy décor. It's far more appealing and much more my taste than marble. Azarel was standing on the steps wearing baggy black leather jeans, brown hiking shoes and a similar belt to Aaron. Jonah Stromcloud, Joel Kenta, and Eli Bluewater were wearing baggy black leather cargo pants , black leather metal studded belts and hiking shoes. All of the council members had the waistband of their boxers showing. Caleb Echohawk and Michael Meraz were wearing cutoffs and hiking shoes. All of the council members except Sarah Brownbear the lone female member of the High Council were shirtless but that's to be expected from muscular guys like them. Bella and Kim often comment on how handsome the members of the High Council are. I'm almost certain being handsome is one of our kind's traits.

"Welcome to our humble abode. It is of the highest honor to have you all in our presence once again.'' Azarel said in his tenor voice as he came down the steps. I can see why girls would find the wolf handsome. Azarel is 5'8' his brownish-black hair goes to just over his ears or a sort of shaggy dog look. His skin tone is a medium tan. He looks very much like the Australian actor Craig Horner, who portrayed, Richard in the TV series Legend of The Seeker. Azarel overall has a very regal appearance and like Aaron he was wearing brown leather bracers on his arms. Even though he doesn't need the protection for his wrists and forearm it makes him look more monarchial. My description of him is far more accurate than the one Bella gave to Percy early on in our hike. Maybe she just had trouble remembering what he looked like; it has been ten years since we last saw him.

As I expected Jared's brother was amazed by the Council's den like abode. It was evident in the expression on his face.

"I've never been here before bro. This place is totally awesome dudes. You live here?'' Jonathon interjected with wonder and I have to admit a surprising first statement for him to make.

"How dare you address in such an informal tone! Secondly were you not told by Jacob to not speak unless you are spoken too?'' Caleb hissed. He's just as rude and mean as I when I first met him.

"Caleb it is quite all right. For those who are meeting our acquaintance for the first time I am Azarel Calmwater the leader of the council and this is our place of residence. Sam Uley and Paul Nighthorse it is a privilege to meet you in person at last.'' Azarel said shaking their hand.

"You guys talk funny.'' Jimmy cut in being disrespectful but then again Jared's son is only seven.

"Hey, that's not nice. You apologize to Mr. Calmwater.'' Jared chastised his son.

"Jared its all right. I would except a child to deem our speech style peculiar.'' Azarel replied putting his hand up in a polite manner but I could still observe the look of disapproval.

"Am I correct that in assuming that this lively young man is your son James?'' Eli inquired.

"My name is Jimmy not James!" Jimmy said very irritated.

"James Eaglequill you behave yourself! " Jared reprimanded. Like me he only calls his son by his full name when he's mad at him.

"Jared it is quite all right. We shall call him that if he so desires.'' Michael said calmly.

"And you must be the famous Perseus.'' Azarel said as he gently and very carefully shook my sons hand.

"Yes sir, but everyone calls me Percy.'' My older son told the wolf leader. I was very proud of my son for being extra polite when he wasn't told to be.

"I am most impressed at his use of the greeting sir to address me. You have raised him well.'' Azarel complimented.

"Thank you sir.'' Bella answered back formally.

"And what is your name young sir?'' Azarel asked of my younger son and shaking his hand clearly very gently as to not hurt him.

"Diego Ephraim Black.''

"That's an odd name for your parents to give you, but its different and I see you're usually dark given your mother's skin tone.'' Caleb said taking note of Diego's near brown skin tone, in essence he looks Hispanic.

"Caleb what are you suggesting?'' Bella responded highly annoyed.

"Are you insulting my son?'' I said trembling slightly.

"No, Jacob I'm not. I like that your son is different in looks from what would be expected. He's quite a handsome kid for his age as is his brother Percy.'' Caleb noted. This surprised me. It wasn't like him to give complements, but perhaps he's changed over the last ten years.

"Thank you Caleb. There good kids.'' I replied as Michael cut in.

"Which one of you is the brother of Jared Eaglequill?'' Michael asked as Jonathon gave the council members a collective look.

"That's me the one and only. What is this place and what's the council?'' Out of the blue Eli said something completely unexpected as he looked at Jonathon's left bicep where his black dragon tattoo is located.

"It can't be. Jonathon where did you get that tattoo?'' He asked.

"I don't know man. It was just there all of a sudden and then wacko stuff started happening to me.'' Jonathon answered back in his usual surfer jargon.

"We shall have to do some tests but I believe we may have before us the answer to the most controversial tribal legend of all time.'' Joel stated in amazement.

"Dudes what's so cool about my dragon tattoo and can you guys fill me in on what's so amazing about me, and possibly cure me?'' Jonathon said hope evident in his voice. I couldn't believe he still thinks he's ill but then again I thought I was in the days leading to my first phase. In addition Jonathon has no idea that vampires and werewolves exist and that everything Hollywood has told him is bullshit. Boy is he in for a shock.

"We are unsure at the present time but the answer shall present itself in due course.'' Eli said cryptically.

"Whatever you say man.'' Jonathon said dismissively as Percy yawned. For a guy who doesn't know anything about the supernatural world, and who is visiting here for the first time he was saying surprisingly few words. However he was probably overwhelmed and wasn't sure what to say. Meeting Garrett might have had that effect but I couldn't say for certain.

"I can discern the children are exhausted, they need to rest and revitalize.'' Sarah said gently. I guess she's changed a bit unlike Leah. ''I shall escort you to your quarters.''

"Sarah how should the kids address you?" Sam inquired.

"Considering you guys are like royalty might I suggest your majesty?'' Mike said flippantly.

"Mike I don't think that works. I think you owe Sarah an apology.'' Seth stressed to his best friend.

''Mr. Clearwater no offense was taken.'' Sarah responded to Seth. She turned to Azarel and asked ''What would be an appropriate means for the children to address us?'' I don't know if I mentioned Sarah and Eli are co-leaders of the council. Azarel though is in charge of the council and the guard as a whole.

"Mr. or Miss followed by our first names would suffice except for Graham. You are to address him as Dr. Graham.'' Azarel declared. The council members proceeded to remind the kids of their first names.

"While you are here children you may go without a shirt if you so desire. You may explore wherever you choose to unless otherwise specified.'' Eli proclaimed. In response to Eli's proclamation both my sons took their shirts off. I was surprised my kids didn't say very much to council and the council's lack of info to them. Percy and Diego were being polite though, like me and Bella raised them to be. The council also probably didn't want to overwhelm the kids especially when they were exhausted from hiking.

After we had diner consisting, of baked beans, Buffalo burgers, and salads, with the council members, we were led down a hallway by Jonah and Aaron, were the council had bedrooms for quests. The council members rooms were down another hallway. Percy stayed with Quil, Diego stayed with Embry, and Jonathon stayed with Jared and Jimmy. For some reason I got a feeling Jon's thought process was on overdrive. I could tell by observing his expression yet again and I decided to pull Jared aside as a result.

"Jared I think you should have a talk with your brother and reassure him everything will be okay. Telling him won't be violation of rule one.'' I told my pack brother.

"Would that be all right Aaron?'' I asked turning to the Guard Leader.

"Yes I am in agreement with your Alpha, Jared.'' Aaron nodded in approval.

"I'll tell him after Jimmy falls asleep. Goodnight guys.'' Jared said in reply as he headed into the room.

"Goodnight Jared.''

Bella and me continued to follow Jonah down the hallway. I could tell Bella was admiring Aaron and Jonah's leather pants. I knew what she was going to ask me.

''Jake I'd really like to see you in leather again. You look so hot in it on your motorcycle.'' Bella said admiringly. She's so adorable when's she's predictable.

"I hate to rain on your parade but I didn't pack them.'' I said as Bella gave me a pout look.

"There is no need to fret Jacob, I shall loan you a pair along with a belt from my wardrobe tomorrow.'' Jonah offered as I could see Bella's face light up.

"Thanks sir. That's going to make Bella happy.'' I replied as Bella smiled at me. The corridor was lined with tapestries and paintings representing wolves and our culture in general. We were led through a beautiful archway to our room. The room was very bright and looked like it had been carved out of the mountain. Did I mention the million dollar views of the mountains through the windows? The furnishings were Victorian in style. The armoire was especially ornate as was the awesome four-poster canopy bed to which Bella made a beeline for. Each side of the bed had a small end table with a drawer.

"I love this bed and these beautiful brown sheets!'' Bella exclaimed. We washed up separately in what I call the waterfall room. It's what the council uses to bathe. It consists of a small pond with hooks built into the wall and very modest benches. There's a small storage area for soap, shampoo etc. There aren't any shaving supplies because the only hair our kind has is on our head.

I climbed into bed with my beautiful Bella after taking off my cut offs and hiking boots revealing my yellow satin boxers with gold crowns.

"Nice boxers Jake. I think these are my favorite pair. Considering we're at the palace of the werewolf royalty it fits. '' Bella said staring at my dazzling beauty and yawning.

"I'm glad you like them but you need to rest babe. We have a busy day tomorrow.'' I reminded as Bella cuddled with me.

"Aren't you glad to have a smoking hot buff tanned boy like me to cuddle with?'' I said putting my arms around her,

"Oh don't I know it. I feel like I'm a guest at the wolfie version of Buckingham Palace with Azarel and Sarah being the king and queen of our world. Its awesome you, me, our kids and your kick ass friends, get to spend a few days with the werewolf royalty.'' Bella said joyfully.

"Yeah it is pretty sweet, but this is no vacation. The council did summon you here personally along with the rest of us but your right it is cool though. This place is so much nicer than the leech capital Volterra. '' I replied as curled up with her further.

"It sure is. There's no comparison, its like comparing apples to oranges. I wonder what the council brought the kids and Jared's brother up here for?I have feeling Jon is very special.'' Bella pondered.

"I'm sure we'll find out more about him. Goodnight babe get some rest. I love you.'' I said as I gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight Jake. I love you too I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Little did I know the magnitude of what the next few days would be bring. The amount of information I would learn would be nothing short of overwhelming.


	20. The Answers Begin

The next morning I got up and put on my usual outfit of cut offs and hiking shoes. My gorgeous Bella was admiring the view of the mountains. The sunbeams made her smooth tan skin glow. I walked over and kissed her neck.

"Good morning beautiful. Admiring the view?'' I said suggestively breathing on her with my hot scented breath.

"I love how warm your breath is.'' Bella replied as she pulled my arm around her.

"These werewolf biceps of yours are rock hard.'' Bella murmured feeling the muscles in my arm. It feels so good when she does that. After a few seconds there was a knock on the entrance to our room.

"Good Morning Alpha Black.'' A nasally but low tenor voice spoke. I turned to notice Jonah Stormcloud wearing leather jeans and tan hiking shoes.

"Please forgive me. Am I interrupting something?'' Jonah asked politely as I noticed he was holding a pair of black leather pants on a primitive hanger.

"No sir. Please call me Jacob or Jake. Those are for me I gather?'' I said looking at glancing at what he was holding.

"Yes they are. You did make the request. There is no need to address me so formally you can call us by our first names.'' Jonah said as I thanked him for loaning a pair of leather pants and belt to me. I immediately but them on,

"Jake you look so handsome in leather.'' My Bella replied kissing my hand. "Thanks Bells. But since I'm not on my bike I'd rather wear regular pants or shorts if that's okay with you.'' I requested of Bella.

"Of course Jake whatever your comfortable in.'' Bella replied as changed back into what I was wearing previously.

"Bella, Jacob I don't wish to be rude but we have important things to do today. If you would please follow me.'' Jonah requested. We had a scrumptious breakfast of Succotash and were then led to the main chamber. En route Bella asked a few questions.

"Jonah, sir where's Percy and Diego?'' Bella asked slightly worried.

"They went for a run along with Jimmy.'' Jonah said nonchalantly.

"What? By themselves? With no adult supervision?'' Bella asked in a panic and showing a surprising lack of confidence in the High Council.

"Miss Black do you honestly believe we'd leave them vulnerable? Aaron and Josh as well as Mike Newton are with them and will protect them from any bloodsucker and from harm in general.'' Jonah shot back trembling a little bit.

"See Bells they won't let any harm come to them. What are Aaron and Josh doing with them?'' I asked.

"We are assessing how they are physically to make sure they are developing normally and have the standard traits for werewolf children. In addition they are the first werewolf offspring in the Pacific Northwest in a generation.'' Jonah replied. "We will examine their special powers tomorrow. Right now there is something far more pressing. " Jonah said in reply.

"Why is Mike with them?' Bella questioned.

"He is a coach at your reservation school and therefore a excellent trainer. The children are also familiar with him and Azarel felt it would make the children more comfortable.'' Jonah explained. I very much approved of this. The kids don't know the council very well and having one of their Uncles with them would help ease any concerns they might have.

"Thanks for doing that.'' Bella said as we reached the main chamber. Just as we arrived at the main chamber the rest of my pack mates showed up as well. Jonah went to stand on the platform with the rest of the council members including Brandon Nullah whom I didn't see when we first arrived yesterday. Brandon was wearing loose black leather pants and a black leather metal studded belt.

"Where's Jonathon by the way?'' Bella asked speaking out of turn to which Caleb immediately responded.

"Isabella how many times must you be told to speak to us only when you are spoken too?'' Caleb growled. I think the whole council has a special power. What is the special power? Putting up with Caleb, his anger management issues make Paul look calm.

"Caleb first off her name is Bella, secondly speak to her in that tone again, and Josh and Aaron collectively are going to use you for fight training practice.'' Sarah growled back. "You're going to be most grateful for werewolf healing because your going to get pounded.'' Jonah told Caleb.

"My fellow council members we have important matters to discuss may we get on with it?'' Eli intervened.

"We most certainly shall. To answer your inquiry Jared filled him in with some very preliminary background to put his mind at ease. Graham is currently doing a physical on him to determine if he is in good physical health.'' Azarel said strangely.

"Why are you giving him a physical? He's one of you isn't he?'' Bella asked with wonder and questioning the council's explanation and expressing the thoughts going through my head. My friends probably were too especially Jared.

"Jonathon is extremely powerful. Graham is giving him a physical to determine weather or not he is a hybrid. I'm sure your wondering why so I shall have Sarah tell you.'' Azarel said addressing us.

"Hybrids are very complicated. Some are venomous, some are not. Some hybrids have heartbeats while others don't. That being said there is no evidence to suggest Jared's brother is a hybrid. His body temperature alone is evidence enough. There is however no harm in being absolutely sure given the present situation halfway across the world in leech land itself. '' Sarah explained clearly showing her 200 plus years on the council.

"However, First on the order of business is Ms. Swan's possible new power. If you would step forward please.'' Azarel ordered as Bella did as she was told. She didn't need any encouragement from me and didn't seem afraid at all. Bella has come to see the High Council as her leadership body too. Imprints are a part of our world so therefore they are her bosses as well.

"We are well aware that you are immune to the powers of leeches. Does that remain the case?'' Azarel asked my Bella.

"Yes sir it does.'' Bella answered. I wondered why she was addressing the council members as sir not that it mattered. She was being very polite when she didn't have to be.

"You do not need to address us as sir, you can call us by our first names. I am profoundly sorry for what I said before about your son and for my harsh tone with you. Diego may be different in appearance then what would be expected of a werewolf's son but one of us he is. '' Caleb said in what seemed like a truly apologetic tone.

"Your forgiven Caleb, sir.'' Bella replied. I was very surprised by this. This was not the Caleb I knew.

"If you would please describe your new ability to us.'' Caleb requested being nice for a change.

"For the last few weeks I've been having strange and frightening dreams. One of them involved the demise of Jacob's pack by a vampire possessing powers over wind, water and metal. He said soon the old regime would be brought down and werewolves would be exterminated.'' The Council looked at Bella in disbelief. No one spoke for at least a minute.

"I am truly sorry you had to witness such a terrible dream but there is no known vampire that powerful. Not to mention the fact that their powers are for the most part useless on us.'' Sarah reassured breaking the awkward silence.

"Not all of them Sarah. Only ones that have a physical effect.'' Azarel corrected.

"That was what I meant.'' Sarah growled slightly. Azarel and Sarah really do fight like a married couple. Wait a second they are a couple and are also mutual imprints.

"Have you had any other dreams of this sort?'' Michael inquired.

"Not of that magnitude no. I did however have a dream that I later realized was a vision.'' Bella informed the council.

"And what did this vision consist of?'' Sarah asked.

"I saw Jared getting a phone call in the middle of the night. From what I saw he was worried about something. The next day Jonathon showed up exactly as my vision showed.'' Bella said. "I know this because he told me what transpired.'' Bella continued. "There was a second dream or vision as well. I had a vision of a group vampires asking Jon to join the Volturi. They lured him via one of their powers and brought him to Volterra and turned him.'' Bella was cut off by Caleb.

"So of what concern would that be to us?'' Caleb said rudely and mindlessly.

"Caleb that is my brother your talking about!'' Jared snarled.

"Half brother.'' Caleb sneered back.

"As if it mattered he's still Jared brother. How can you say something like that?'' I chastised.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. It was most uncalled for.'' Caleb said remorsefully.

"You got that right Echohawk. Time to fly.'' Eli said punching him and knocking him out cold from the force of his punch. It's a good thing Caleb is a werewolf otherwise he'd have been in emergency room for sure. I found it interesting Eli knocked him out and not Josh. It seems like its routine for the council members to punch him. One thing is for sure living with council couldn't possibly be boring. It seems like council members also have something going on. I sometimes wonder what the Volturi do in their spare time considering leeches can't do half the things werewolves can do as they are essentially walking corpses.

"Sorry about that. In case your wondering we keep him is because of the wealth of knowledge he possesses given his age. Trust me say when I say he used to be much worse. Myself Eli, and Josh have quite literally knocked some sense into him.'' Azarel responded dryly.

"Azarel if I might,'' Michael said as Azarel gave him the gesture to speak. "Jared's brother is extremely powerful; if he were to become a vampire his powers would be enhanced, perhaps beyond comprehension. As evidenced by your encounter with the now deceased Irina La Fey Count Dracula desires him as well. Now that you have brought Jonathon here he's safe from bloodsuckers. If he is in a fact one of us, which is likely a near certainly, the extent to which his powers would be enhanced as one of us cannot be determined at present time. '' Joel continued and for the most part telling us what we already knew.

"Thank you Joel. To get back to the topic we were discussing, I think it is a safe pronouncement that you have my power in a limited sense You are a first in our world just like Mr. Clearwater is.'' Eli informed Bella. Eli has the ability to read and show to others an individual's past, present and to a limited extent future. He's sort of like the wolfie version of Alice Cullen. Last time we visited the council they determined Seth is the first known werewolf to have natural liking of vampires. The only way we lose our hatred of vampires is if we imprint on a hybrid, which is against werewolf law.

"I most inclined to agree Eli. I believe Bella is the first known werewolf imprint to have developed a power. Wouldn't you agree my dear?'' Azarel said turning to his mate Sarah clearly wanting her insight.

"Yes I agree the possibility is certainly there.'' Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Since this matter appears settled shall we move on to Transylvania and Count Dracula in more detail?'' Joel inquired.

"An excellent suggestion since it is far more pressing.'' Jonah nodded in agreement.

"As you may or may not be aware Count Dracula has returned and appears to be gaining in strength. From 1476 to 1705-'' Eli started to speak but Paul rudely cut in which the council wouldn't think highly of.

"'Eli, we already know this, don't tell me you brought us up here tell us his history. The coven who lives near our land told us about him and the Volturi.'' Paul snapped. I half expected to see steam leaving his ears.

"Paul, there is no need for theatrics. I recall you have a treaty with the Cullen family or to be formal the Denali Coven, however we have recently acquired intelligence they most certainly do not posses. Dracula unbeknownst to the Volturi is collecting items from across Romania. These items are the Golden Dragon staff, which enhances the powers of supernatural beings, his imperial crown which he wore when we he was leech king, and the Castel Medallion which has an unknown function.'' Brandon explained, and just as he paused Sam cut in.

"Brandon I don't mean to interrupt but why did you summon only us? Shouldn't other packs be alerted as well?''

"Other packs have been told via our regional branches in North and South America. You are being personally informed due to one of your tribal legends having a direct bearing on Dracula. Many tribes however have variations on it.'' Michael explained in a very serious tone. I got a strange feeling I knew which legend he meant.

"Once Count Dracula acquires what he seeks he will be nearly unstoppable. He will have the means to restore his empire and exterminate us once and for all, but not before unleashing a terrifying event as the official announcement of his return. There is however hope, there is only one who can kill him. This individual is known as the Great One. The only way to truly defeat Prince Vlad aka Count Dracula, and vanquish him once and for all is through the power of that being, which is sometimes known as The Ultimate Werewolf. Throughout the centuries there have many candidates but they have turned out to be false leads. Based on what we know Jonathon Eaglequill shows the greatest promise thus far, some more tests will determine this for certain, but they will take several days.'' I was speechless at what I heard and I could tell my Bella and the rest of my friends were to. The council collectively gave us a look as if to say well say something, I noticed Caleb opened his eyes and got up. I heard footsteps from behind me just as Caleb spoke.

"I see the children have returned from their excursion.''


	21. Helpfulness

I turned to see my two boys and Jared's son reentering the main chamber. Aaron was carrying Percy and Josh was carrying Jimmy. Mike was carrying Diego. I could tell that my kids were completely worn out as they were breathing heavily. The three of them put the kids down as they entered the room. As soon as Percy saw me he ran over and hugged me with what little strength he had left. For a ten year old he really does have quite the grip. I could feel the sweat on his back, Diego as well.

"Hey, you two how was your workout session?'' I asked my sons who seemed to be out of breath.

"I'm never complaining about Uncle Mike's workout's again. Mr. Aaron and Mr. Josh made us work really hard more than Uncle Mike does.'' Diego said breathing between every word.

"I heard that dudes. Just remember I get paid to wear people out. '' Mike said in reply sounding like a true athlete. He is the head couch at the Rez School as well as a personal trainer.

"Jacob, Jared I'm pleased to report they are sound in all respects.'' Aaron said ignoring Mike's wisecrack.

"What does that mean?'' Jared requested holding on to his son so he didn't fall over from exhaustion.

"In plain English it means they are developing just fine.'' Josh translated into language from the decade we're living in.

"Dad I'm really tired.'' Jimmy sighed.

"I know sport, I think you along with your two cousins need some rest.'' Jared said messing up Jimmy's hair. Sarah immediately got up from her elegantly upholstered Victorian era chair on the platform. I find it interesting some of the council members prefer suede armchairs while other have Victorian era chairs. But hey its not like I can accuse them of having bad tastes.

"If the three of you would please follow me, let's get you cleaned up.'' Sarah announced to the kids.

"Yes madam.''Percy said as Diego glanced at his brother and said the same thing. I was very proud my sons for being so formal. I'm sure the council was impressed too. They really are amazing kids and I'm so happy to be their father. After the kids left the room with Sarah, Caleb turned to Jared.

"Jared, I wish to apologize profoundly for my disparaging comments earlier about your brother. While he's informal I do like his carefree attitude on things. He comes off as a very interesting fellow. '' Caleb said with clear remorse.

"My goodness, did my latest punch knock some sense into you?'' Josh asked. Caleb didn't answer instead he continued to stare at Jared awaiting his answer.

"It's okay. Apology accepted.'' Jared replied with sincerity.

"Thank you Mr. Eaglequill. Shall we continue with the business at hand Azarel?'' Caleb requested.

"By all means.'' Azarel replied.

"Members of the Council, forgive me, but I have a question.'' Bella said reservedly.

"You may speak Mrs. Black, what is your inquiry?'' Eli responded.

"You are all among the most powerful of your kind. Who it is stopping you from going to Transylvania and killing Count Dracula?'' Bella said looking from one end of the platform to the other.

"Bella my dear, if that were true we would have terminated him ages ago. Count Dracula is no ordinary vampire.'' Michael replied solemnly.

"Michael you are quite correct. Dracula is far more powerful than you think. He has a special power of being hydrokinetic as well as control of wind. In addition to the ordinary vampire traits he posses others that put him a class few vampires belong too. He can take many forms. He is both young and old, he can appear as mist, as vapor, the fog. He can defy gravity to a certain extent, in other words he is able to walk on walls or remain on the ceiling for a limited time. He can shape shift into a demon, a bat, a cobra and he can vanish at will. The scope of his evil knows no ends. Make no mistake he must stopped.'' Caleb said sounding like Van Helsing.

"Caleb, that sounds a lot like Dr. Van Helsing's description of Dracula in the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula.''Quil cut in.

"Yes Quil, as remarkable as it seems that portrayal was quite accurate, however the real Count Dracula is even more psychotic than Gary Oldman's representation.'' Caleb warned. If they were that accurate in their portrayal of the leech king why the misinformation oh wait isn't it better that way?

"So how do we beat him if he's that powerful?'' I inquired with overwhelming interest.

"Jacob, the only one who can destroy him and his deputy Stefan is the Great One.'' Caleb reminded just as Graham entered the room.

"Meine Damen und Herren, pardon my interruption.''

"Yes Doctor Blackfox?'' Brandon asked.

"I have just finished my first round of tests on your brother, Jared. His physiology is unlike anything I've seen for a human. He's definitely not a hybrid but I can't say for certain if he carries the gene as I don't know which parent you share.'' Graham replied with his million-dollar smile.

"We share a mother but his father was Makah.'' Jared explained,

"We'll then Jared you're brother is a werewolf. Determining if he's the Great One will require additional testing.'' Graham stated just as I heard the distinctive footsteps of Jared's brother. I noticed he was wearing his black baseball cap backwards. Does he ever take that thing off? He really does look like a surfer.

"What are you dudes jabbering about now?'' Jonathon said in his usual surfer jargon.

"Is of your nature to simply barge into a discussion without prior introduction? In addition you certainly have an interesting turn of phrase Jonathon.'' Caleb said being nice. By the tone of his voice it seemed like was painful for him.

"Cale dude, what are you spouting?'' Jon replied. I was surprised that Caleb didn't have an outburst. Even though Cale is a nickname for Caleb he hates being called that.  
"Jon, your choice of words is always entertaining.'' Jared said chuckling slightly.

"Jared, its how I talk.'' Jon shot back.

"I think we should adjourn for daily exercise session. You and your friends are welcome to join us. You as well Jonathon.'' Eli announced in a regal tone as Sarah reentered the room.

"Vous etes vraiment beau et majestueux.'' Sarah said sounding very Parisian.

"Oh Sarah my darling, you know I love when you speak French.'' Azarel said as he began to kiss her upper arm like Gomez Addams.

"Shall we dance mon amour?'' Sarah said once again speaking in a French accent. Azarel went and turned on a record player to the Tango.

"We'll leave you two to your Addams Family style Tango.'' Eli said as me and my friends proceeded to leave with all the council members except Aaron, Josh and Graham.

"Have fun Jake.'' Bella said as she gave me a kiss.

"Care to pump iron with us Jon?'' Mike said.

"No thanks sir Newton. I'd rather watch the lovebirds dance.'' Jonathon chuckled as me and my friends left the room.

**Bella**

Right after Jacob left the room Aaron smiled and bowed to me.

"My lady shall I have this dance?'' Aaron inquired formally.

"Of course sir.'' I said as we proceeded to tango. Aaron's a great guide but I'd expect him to be given his age. After a few minutes I heard two voices of slight laughter. I turned to see both my boys entering the room. Both had their shirts off. Percy was wearing his baseball cap backwards. He's clearly taking lesson from Jon.

"What are you doing mom?'' Percy asked. Right before I could reply my younger son spoke on a different topic.

"Hey Mom. Do you know where Dr. Graham is?'' Diego asked.

"I'm here Diego what can I do for you?'' Graham said from across the room.  
"Could I help you with anything?' Diego asked being very polite.

"I am impressed. You and Jacob have raised your sons well." Josh complimented.

"Thank you sir.'' I replied.

"How about you help me tidy my office up?' Graham offered. " Your welcome to join us Percy.'' Graham continued.

"Thank you very much sir.'' Percy replied being extra polite.

"It is most refreshing to see such excellent manners in one so young.'' Aaron said his voice laced with praise.

"Would be all right if I joined you Dr. Blackfox? And by the way I thank you for the dance Aaron.'' I said as Aaron smiled and stepped back.

Aaron bowed and said "the pleasure was all mine my dear.''

"You are most welcome to join us Bella. Please follow me.''

"Can I come too Doc?'' Jon asked surfingly.

"Of course.''

Me, Jonathon, and my boys followed Graham down a winding brightly lit hallway with portraits and paintings of wolves. There hallway was lit by beautiful candelabras.

Someone came out of another room suddenly carrying two small books and almost ran into Diego.

"Sorry about that dude you all right?'' The young man asked.

"Yeah I'm fine who are you?' Diego asked. The young man looked to be about 16, very buff, dark tan skin tone, and a frightening resemblance to someone I had just seen. He was also quite good looking.

"Everyone may I present Sharif Uriel Calmwater, son of Azarel and Sarah Calmwater.'' Graham announced.


	22. A Stunning Revelation

I couldn't believe what I heard. Azarel the most powerful person in wolfdom has a son? How does Azarel avoid problems with the law? I had other questions but now was not the time to ask them.

"You're buff." Percy said impressed and thinking what I was. Sharif didn't look to be much older than Seth. With Sharif's muscle tone he looks like a young Tarzan.

" Thank you. And who might you be?'' Sharif said coming down to his level.

"Percy Black and this my little brother Diego.'' Percy said being polite as Sharif got up to address me.

"I;m Sharif Calmwater, are you the mother of these young men?'' Sharif inquired with a strong grip his hand as warm as Jacob's.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you.'' I said in reply.

"And who might you be?'' Sharif asked Jonathon.

''Jonathon Eaglequill.'' Jonathon murmured.

"I like the backwards hat on you.'' Sharif told Jon.

"Thanks bro.'' Jon said subdued. I'm surprised Jonathon is always so quiet. He's about to find out everything about the supernatural is real and that all Native American legends are in fact true.

"We're heading to my office Sharif would you like to join us?'' Graham asked the wolf leader's son.

"Sure Dr. Graham.'' Sharif replied happily as some thoughts went through my mind. Sharif is definitely a werewolf however he appears to be only Seth's age. How does Azarel avoid problems with the school law? Perhaps it would be best to ask that in Graham's office while the kids are distracted. I suddenly remembered the four werewolf laws as Jacob told me. They can't tell anyone their secret unless it's their imprint or anyone else who absolutely needs to know. They can only use their power to turn humans by giving blood in cases of absolute need like when Seth turned Mike. Werewolves can't patrol in densely populated areas. And last but not least imprinting on a hybrid is forbidden. I thought about those on my way to the office.

A few minutes later we reached Graham's office. To say it was huge would be an understatement. It was a large room shaped like a rectangle with a circle on top. There were bay windows carved out of the mountain. The room had a stunning view of the Olympic Mountains and one mountain in particular. I wasn't sure exactly which one. In front of the bay windows was a large desk and a beautiful red leather executive chair. The room had several bookcases that towered over all of us and had a ladder for better access. There were also tables that had books open and artifacts of Native American origin. In summation the room looked exactly how one would expect the office of Dr. Henry Jones aka Indiana Jones to look like.

"Wow this is so cool!'' Percy exclaimed in complete awe.

"All this is yours?'' Diego asked.

"This is one sick office dude!'' Jon said in his surfer jargon.

"What does that mean Jonathon?''Sharif asked.

"What do you think it means?'' Jon asked clearly not realizing that everyone doesn't understand his lingo.

"It's a cool office bro.'' Jon rephrased in a manner Sharif could understand.

"How can we help you?'' Percy asked Graham.

"Could you please put away the books on this table? Sharif will show you were they go.'' Graham informed my son as pointed to table nearest the door.

"Dr. Graham can I ask a question?'' Percy asked.

"Yes of course you can.''

"Is that Mount Olympus?'' Percy inquired pointing to the mountain visible through the window.

"Yes it is Percy. I am quite impressed you knew the name of the highest mountain in Western Washington.'' Graham said in reply. I got a feeling I knew what Diego was going to ask next.

"The Greek Gods live in Washington?'' Diego asked bewildered.

"No, not that Mount Olympus. The one your thinking of is in Greece.'' Graham corrected.

"Come on let's start putting away these books like Dr. Graham asked.'' Sharif said as I noticed Jonathon was looking around at some of the items in the room as well as thumbing through books.

"So Madam would you care to assist me in doing some research?'' Graham requested in a very formal tone.

"Of course, what kind of research?'' I asked joyfully at the prospect of helping the council historian in his research. I never thought he'd ask.

"I;m doing an inquiry into the region of Moldavia in Eastern Europe. Its located between the Eastern Carpathian Mountains and the Dniester River. The region today is split between Moldova, Ukraine and Romania.'' Graham explained as I noticed out of the corner of my eye a rather odd black and white picture marked with the letters Top Secret in red. Upon further examination I noticed it was a picture of the Sears Tower with a rather odd structure floating above it. It looked strangely like a mountain. Even more perplexing was why a picture of the tallest building in Illinois would be labeled top secret.

I carefully picked up the picture with two hands to show it Dr. Graham.

"Dr. Blackox what is this picture?'' I pondered.

"Where did you find that? That's Wolfari Peak. Home of the Spirits.'' Graham said as my jaw dropped in bewilderment. I remembered back to when I first visited the council ten years ago and Eli showed me a mental image of the home of the Spirits. As strange as it may sound I didn't believe it at the time. Its one of the things I've struggled with over the years. Could Astronomers and Physicists really have it completely wrong and the indigenous peoples are the ones who are correct?

"It was on your desk and I beg your pardon?'' I asked completely astonished.

"Wolfari peak has been there for millennia. Chicago is the largest city in America with an Indian name. It comes from the Illinois-Miami word shikaakwa which means wild onion or wild garlic. Chicago is derived from the French rendering of word Checagou. Why wouldn't it be there?'' Graham explained.

"yeah I guess so.'' I stammered.

"Its located on the 650th floor of the Sears Tower. Its reached via special elevator that humans cannot use unless they're part of a Indian tribe.'' Graham explained softly so the kids and Jonathon couldn't hear as my mind tried to take in what I was hearing.

"So its true then. Every Indian legend is in fact real? Did Rick Riordan take stuff from you guys for his Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?'' I asked joking but being serious at the same time.

"How could he Bella? You've just learned something very few people know.'' Graham said inserting the photo into a plastic cover and placing it in a locked drawer in his desk. I quickly filed away what he had told me.

Before we start Dr. Blackfox I;ve been meaning to ask you what do the rest of the council members do for a living?'' I asked curiously.

"To the outside world their Washington State Park Rangers.'' Graham responded indiscreetly.

"One more thing before we start, is Sharif home schooled?'' I inquired.

"No he isn't. To avoid problems with the law he lives with a Makah family at Neah Bay to attend school and have a normal childhood. He comes home for holidays and lives here during the summer. Complicating matters is he phased earlier than expected at only fifteen.'' Graham clarified.

"Now I would like assistance, could we please get down to business?'' Graham continued sounding slightly annoyed. The two of us proceeded to do some research into vampires in Moldavia. We didn't find anything particularly earth shattering. Suddenly I was interrupted by the grand entrance, of my handsome, tanned, buff, charming glorious hunk of a husband.

"I see you put my boys to work Doc.'' Jacob said as he noticed Sharif.

"I don't think we've met.'' Jacob said to Azarel's son. "I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jacob or Jake if you prefer.''

"I'm Sharif Calmwater.''

"Azarel and Sarah are your parents?'' Jacob asked surprised.

"Yes they are.'' Sharif said as Percy almost dropped a book.

"Careful buddy. It was nice to meet you Jake but I'd like to get back to helping Percy and his brother." Sharif said as Jacob came over to me and Graham.

"Would you care to lend assistance to our Moldavia research?'' Graham asked Jake as I noticed how tired he looked.

"Why not? Sounds interesting.'' Jake replied as we all dove back into academics. Jacob enjoyed having me be his geography and history teacher. A little while later Percy, Diego and Sharif came over to use very enthusiastic.

"Mom look what we found!'' Percy exclaimed.

"Dr. Graham look at this.'' Diego said after his brother. The three of us looked at the page it had an engraving of an image I'd seen before. The page was labeled the Mark of Draculea.

"Doesn't this look like Uncle Jon's tattoo? The caption is very interesting.'' Percy explained

"What's it say?'' Jacob asked.

Percy began to read from the book, "It says the mark of Draculea will take the form of a black dragon tattoo and appear on a young man. A great evil will one day emerge, a cold one that appears invincible. Only one can defeat him and poses powers over metal water and wind. This person who will be but a youth and be of mixed tribal descent and will appear at the turn of the tide. They will be known by many names. The most common being the Great One or less formally The Ultimate Werewolf.'' That all sounded very familiar.

"That sounds like Uncle Jon. He can do those cool things. Could he be the one from Grandpa Billy's story?'' Diego said. I was amazed by what I heard. My boys A students in school might have just outsmarted The Council Historian.

"Guys what are you jabbering about?'' Jonathon said as he put his book on the History of Romania down.

"Jonathon come here please.'' Graham asked as Jon followed the order. "Hold out your arm please." Graham examined Jonathon's black dragon tattoo on his left bicep and compared it to the engraving in the book.

"Bella, Jacob part of what I am about to say was going to be told to the kids later today. That aside Jonathon Eaglequill based on the results of your physical and the evidence presented to me just now I can say with near certainty that you are The Great One or as some would call you The Ultimate Werewolf.''


	23. The Inevitable Occurs

Jacob pov

Graham couldn't be serious. Jared's brother Jonathon is the Ultimate Werewolf? All this time the answer to the most controversial tribal legend of all time was right under my nose? And why did Graham just abstractly tell my kids what I am along with the rest of their uncles?

"No offense Graham but why did you say that in front of my kids?'' I barked but not too loudly. I started doing the breathing techniques Bella tells me to do in order to stay calm.

"Jacob, they were bound to find out. Your kids are incredibly smart. I must admit Percy has beaten me to it. Your kids are far more intelligent that I anticipated.'' Graham said in a state of obvious total shock. Jonathon meanwhile was looking at Graham in disbelief and not saying a word. I could tell he was overwhelmed because he mouth wasn't even open.

"You mean to say that after hundreds of years of wild goose chases this dude is The Ultimate Werewolf? The one who can take down Count Dracula?'' Sharif said shocked as well.

"Our Uncle Jon is a werewolf? Does that mean Uncle Jared is too?'' Diego asked his voice laced with wonder. I knew what his next question was going to be.

"I thought Uncle Jared is a firefighter?'' Diego questioned.

"So Grandpa Billy's story is true? Does that mean all our stories are?'' Percy asked.

"Dudes, dudes, hold the phone a sec. Doc you're tripping right? I'm the Great One?'' Jonathon said still totally shocked as he wrenched his arm away from Graham.

"Yes Jonathon you are. Your physical traits and your tattoo combined with the fact that you haven't yet phased leads me to the conclusion you are the Ultimate Werewolf.'' Graham replied.

"Jonathon said the tattoo just formed. Isn't that impossible? Couldn't someone perhaps a vampire placed it there as a distraction?'' I said as I immediately thought Jacob you idiot. After ten years you finally say the word vampire in front of your kids.

"Whoa Jake, dude, don't tell me vampires exist too! I'm the one who can kill Count Dracula? He's not real. What are you all smoking?'' Jonathon said talking a mile a minute as he backed away from us and up against a bookcase. His breathing got very heavy.

"Jon calm down it's all right.'' Graham reassured.

"Don't tell me to chill. You're all on drugs. Who do you work for? I'm just Jonathon Eaglequill. My crazy father probably created the tattoo. I felt burning in my arm the night it formed. I don't believe a word your saying. Vampires don't exist and neither do werewolves!'' Jonathon barked as I sensed slight sadness in his voice. From the way he was acting I could tell he was overcome with emotion and overwhelmed with information. I couldn't blame him for his reaction as I saw a tear in Jon's eye.

"What's going on in here?'' a voice spoke. I turned to see who it was. It was Jonathon's brother Jared.

"Jon what's wrong?'' Jared asked as he came over to him.

"Tell me this isn't happening Jared. They keep telling me I'm the Great One. '' Jonathon said as he threw his arms around his brother. I could tell Jared was about to reply but Jonathon kept talking.

"I changed the night he killed my dad. The dragon tattoo formed and burned into my arm the night before he killed him. I became a monster. I don't want to be a monster. I'm no hero. I'm just your broken brother who lost everything. Tell me I can be cured Jared '' Jonathon cried into his brother's shoulder.

"Uncle Jon don't cry.'' Percy said as he went over to him. I carefully pulled my son back. Jon needed his brother's support right now.

"Your safe here Uncle Jon.'' Diego said with slight sadness seeing his uncle in such distress. I was also wondering if Diego had figured out what their uncles and me are. If so he's much more intelligent then I ever imagined.

"Your not a monster Jonathon. And what if you are the Great One? You're my brother and you always will be. You haven't lost everything you've got me still and I love you very much little bro.'' Jared said comfortingly to his brother.

"He was one of them and he killed him. I knew the story of the Cold Ones was true. I just didn't want to believe it.'' Jonathon said brokenly.

"Who is he Jon? Who killed your father?" Bella asked.

"Stefan, Count Dracula's VP. He tried to kill me after I escaped.'' Jon said quickly. I was stunned at the mention of that name. Count Dracula's second in command killed his father and tried to kill Jonathon as well? I know the proper term is turned or changed but becoming a leech is tantamount to dying anyway.

"You are the Great One Jonathon Eaglequill. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders. You are the only one who can kill Count Dracula.'' Graham reiterated.

"Why me though? I've had such a screwed up few years. I've looked seventeen for almost a decade, I get strange powers, two of my best friends were murdered, my dad tries to kill me, and then a wacko named Stefan tried to get me too. I barely escaped. Now I find out the supernatural is real and I'm supposed to save the world?'' Jonathon said grief, despair and shock pouring out of him all at once.  
"It's okay Jon. Your safe here. Don't you worry.'' Jared repeated to his brother.

"Jared, Jacob let's head to the main chamber. Sharif you're coming too. The full council needs to be informed of this. In addition Azarel was planning on having a look at your children's powers as well as informing them of your secret.'' Graham said as we headed all headed to the main chamber.

"What secret dad?'' Percy asked followed by Diego.

"You'll find out.'' I said as I gestured for my kids to follow me.

Graham brought the book with him. I mulled over in my head the last part of what Graham said. Why would the council tell my kids me and their uncle's secret? I wasn't going to question my world's leadership. I'm, sure they have some sort of way to ensure they keep it.

A few minutes later we reached the main chamber. All the members of the council were there. All of them except for Sarah were wearing either baggy black leather jeans or cargo pants, hiking boots, brown or black leather bracers and belts similar to what Aaron was wearing when we first arrived at the council. Sarah was wearing a green shirt and brown pants.

The rest of my pack mates were there as well.

"Graham we were just about to send for you.'' Azarel said as he noticed us. "Sharif how nice to see you my boy. Come up here with me.'' Azarel said to his son

"Yes father.'' Sharif answered formally as he got up on the platform with his father.

"I see you've met my son.'' Azarel continued.

"Azarel there is something very important to tell you. I am all but certain that Jonathon Eaglequill is the Great One.'' Graham told the council.

"How can you sustain that claim?'' Eli asked.

"Mr. Bluewater, Percy found something in one of Graham's books that proves it.'' Bella informed the head of the council.

"Show me Dr. Blackfox.'' Azarel commanded as Graham opened the book to the page and showed him the picture.

"Jonathon if you would please hold out your arm.'' Azarel ordered. Jonathon surprisingly didn't question him.

"This engraving is a perfect match to that tattoo on your arm.'' Azarel said pointing.

"While I trust in Graham's conclusion I must ask you a few questions. Firstly are you of mixed tribal descent?'' Azarel asked.

"Yeah bro I am. My father was Makah and mom is Quileute. What does that have to with anything?'' Jonathon shot back. Azarel ignored him and proceeded to his next question.

"Do you posses the ability to control wind metal and water?'' Eli questioned.

"Yeah man I do. You want to see?'' Jon said in a low-key manner.

"That would be nice.'' Sarah cut in. Jonathon raised his hands upwards like Moses and water started to appear on the floor. He then moved his hands in a circular fashion like Merlin and a huge gust of wind filled the chamber making the sacred fire dance while at the same time extending his right hand outwards and thrust his fist open. A huge metal statue of wolf lifted off its pedestal and floated towards him. No one had any reaction. I never imagined Jared's brother was this powerful. The legend is true. Just as I was finishing my thoughts Jon closed his fists like a conductor and the room went back to normal.

"Very impressive Mr. Eaglequill.'' Caleb remarked. "I have one question sir have you at any time had any contact whatsoever with Vlad Dracula better known as Vlad the Impaler?'' Caleb strangely inquired. Why in the world would he ask that? Jon has only just found out vampires exist and he's asking him if he's met the Leech Emperor?

"Dude he lived over five hundred freaking years ago! He's been six feet under SINCE 1476!'' Jon roared as he clenched his left hip in wrenching pain. I noticed a strange light on his right shoulder and bicep. A tattoo consisting of a pattern of overlapping blueish black curved lines was forming on his right shoulder and bicep and an eel like yellow dragon tattoo on his left hip. The head was situated just above the left hip and curled upwards.

"It's all right Jon I can help you.'' Seth offered.

"Seth no, let it happen naturally.'' Azarel commanded him.

"Uncle Jon are you okay?'' Percy said as walked towards him but I pulled him back and put him behind me to protect him. Embry did the same for Diego. Jared got Jimmy behind him to protect his son.

"Everyone get back!'' Azarel shouted. Just as we all obeyed and gave ourselves some distance, Jonathon Eaglequill exploded into an eight-foot tall mahogany colored wolf.


	24. Explanations

As is normal when a wolf first phases Jonathon looked quite angry. I could see his heavy breathing as his fur rustled with anger. Jonathon attempted to go after Caleb but Jared got in front of him. Jared was knocked to the ground by Jonathon's strength. Jared was unfazed due to his werewolf durability and got up immediately. What was he going to attempt to do?

"Jon, bro its me.'' Jared said as he hugged his brother. "Calm down.''

"You can phase back if you calm down. It's all right Jon.'' Quil said reading Jonathon's mind. After about ten minutes or so Jonathon phased back. Fortunately he had his shorts and shoes on and his black baseball cap. It's a mystery to me why we phase back with our clothes on sometimes.

"What the hell just happened to me?'' Jonathon said as I noticed in addition to his black dragon tattoo he had indeed formed two new ones. I wasn't seeing things. The first new one was on his right shoulder. A pattern of overlapping blueish black curved lines similar to Graham's on his right shoulder and bicep. The second on his left hip an eel like yellow dragon that curls upwards.

"Your one of us now Jon!'' Quil said happily.

"You're a wolf too aren't you dad and is Uncle Quil one as well?'' Diego asked knowingly. I could tell somehow he had figured out my secret. I wondered what the council was going to do.

"Diego how could dad and Uncle Quil be a wolf?'' My other son inquired.

"Your questions will be answered in due time children.'' Eli replied addressing my kids.

"Percy, Diego and Jimmy, Dr. Graham is going to have a look at you guys to ensure your in good health okay?'' Azarel told the kids. "Afterwards we have something important to share with you. I need to talk to your parents alone for a little while.'' Azarel continued as the kids followed Graham out of the room. The kids have taken a real liking to Graham so I'm assuming that's why they didn't ask questions and I also trust him. He did save my younger son.

"Would someone please enlighten me as to what the hell just happened? Where did I get these tattoos? They look awesome though.'' Jonathon asked speaking rapidly and breathing heavily.

"They sure do look good man.'' Embry said admiringly.

"It makes you look even more muscular than you already are.'' Bella remarked admiring Jon's new body art.

"You Jonathon are a werewolf as is your brother. Jacob and his friends are all werewolves as well. Those two tattoos that formed are the symbols of the Great One. You are beyond a shadow of a doubt the Great One.'' Azarel explained.

"This is awesome I can turn into a wolf. With these powers I can destroy any bloodsucker. Shame I can't change again until next month when there is a full moon.'' Jonathon said with disappointment as we all laughed. I sort of felt guilty though. Everything Jonathon knows about werewolves and vampires comes from Hollywood. He has no idea it's all bullshit.

"Guys don't laugh.'' Bella chastised my friends.

"Jonathon that's total bullshit. Hollywood has it all wrong. Real werewolves are nothing like what you see in the movies.'' Sharif cut in with an authoritative voice. For a kid he really has a leaders presence and commands attention. I wonder if Azarel is grooming Sharif to succeed him one day?

"Sharif you will speak when you are told too and you watch your language young man! '' Sarah ordered her son. I was a little taken aback by her reaction but then again Azarel and Sarah are from another era and have probubly raised their son a little differently than me and Bella have raised ours.

"Sorry mom.'' Sharif replied in small voice.

"Members of the council why don't you let him explain? It might make Jon more comfortable.'' Bella proposed. She was speaking out of turn, which the council doesn't approve of. Caleb, Aaron, Sarah and Eli, gave her an intimidating evil eye look.

"Bella my sweet wait until your asked.'' I said softly wrapping my arms around her.

"It's all right Jacob. That's an excellent suggestion as a matter of fact. I apologize for yelling at you Sharif.'' Sarah said putting her hand up and turning to her husband for what seemed like his approval.

"I agree Sarah. Let's have Sharif explain. Proceed son.'' Azarel told his son. Sharif came down two steps and took a less intimidating pose.

"Werewolves are nothing like what you see in the movies or on TV.'' Sharif began as Jonathon cut in.

"How do you know dude? You ever met one?'' Jonathon said skeptically. How could he be skeptical after he just became a wolf? Maybe he thought he dreamed it? I saw Bella had look of surprise on her face as did my friends.

"I know because I am one and so is my mother and father. Werewolves don't need a full moon to phase. We can turn into wolves whenever we want. We don't get hairy and walk on two legs as you just experienced. We have excellent hearing, smell and eyesight. We're really strong and very durable. We also heal from injury with lightning speed. Also silver doesn't kill us. Plus we have a constant body temperature of 108.9 which keeps us toasty in cold weather and protects from bloodsuckers.'' Sharif explained. I was very impressed to hear Sharif use the word bloodsucker. It sounds really good when he says it. Jonathon gave the wolf leader's son a look with his eyes that said, "I'm fascinated by everything your saying." From the way Sharif talks and explains things I get the feeling Azarel might be grooming him to succeed him as leader one day.

"Well explained Sharif. I don't think I could have said it better.'' Bella complemented as Sharif took a joking bow.

"Thank you. That's how father explained it to me.''

"Back up here with me son. I'll explain the rest.'' Azarel ordered as Sharif did what his father told him.

"Now sir, there are some things we need to explain to you. I would appreciate if you all withheld any comments until after we have finished explaining werewolf 101 to Jonathon,'' Eli requested looking down at Jonathon from his brown suede armchair.

"Sure thing bro.'' Jonathon replied in his usual surfer accent.

"Firstly we are the Werewolf High Council the leadership body of werewolves. The Vampire equivalent is known as Volturi. They live in Volterra, Italy.'' Azarel explained.

"Werewolves are bound by four laws. You cannot tell anyone what you are unless it's your imprint or anyone else who absolutely must know. You are able to turn humans into werewolves by giving blood. This however can only be done in an extreme circumstance. You cannot patrol in densely populated areas. Fourthly imprinting on a vampire/human hybrid is strictly forbidden. Any questions sir?'' Azarel asked Jared's brother sounding very authoritative but kind at the same time.

"Yeah two. So you guys are my bosses and second do we age?'' Jonathon asked. That was a weird question to be asking but I could tell he was clearly overwhelmed.

"Yes we are and werewolves do not age unless you stop phasing for very long time at least a half century. The exact time span has been a topic of debate for many years. I myself have been phasing since 1392. '' Azarel answered.

"Your ancient dude. You look really good for a six hundred year old man.'' Jonathon replied being witty as Bella tried to hold in laugh.

"We're all ancient. I first phased in 1410.'' Eli announced. "Since we are on the subject of age why don't we all tell Jonathon how old we are?'' Eli continued and Azarel accepted. I really didn't need to know how the old the council members are. I know they've all with exception of Doctor Blackfox far outlived their human lifespan.

"1475 was my year.'' Michael revealed.

"1550 was when I phased.'' Said Aaron.

"I first phased in 1670.'' Joel Kenta announced.

"I changed in 1700.'' Sarah Brownbear told us.

"I phased for the first time in 1754.'' Brandon explained.

"1777.'' Caleb Echohawk said.

"1812.'' Jonah Stromcloud said.

"1861'' Josh said.

"You're all old men but you look good for your ages.'' Jonathon said as Bella once again tried to muffle a laugh but quickly got a hold of herself.

"Sir may I ask a question?'' Bella requested.

"Yes Bella go ahead.''

"Jake's father told us the story of the Great One several weeks ago. He mentioned something about the Great One having to make a choice on the eve of their first phase that will decide the fate of the world. What's that all about?'' Bella said just as I was wondering the same thing. It's like she can read my mind.

"I've heard that before. What Billy Black told you is partially true. That would have only applied if your Beta had not taken the initiative to contact us about Jonathon. That's why we sent Joshua down to bring you before us. It was to avert that potential situation entirely, and ensure that if Jonathon was indeed a werewolf his first phase would happen here. That way his hatred of vampires ingrained in us once we phase would ensure that event could never took place.'' Azarel revealed. This is why they are our royalty. They're much wiser and more knowledgeable that any of us.

"So that's how you guys found out about me when I got blood ten years ago?'' Mike asked with wonder.

"And my power and non prejudiced attitude towards vampires in addition to Embry, Quil's and Jared's power?'' Seth asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes Seth. I was the one who informed them. I suspected that the emotional pain you all felt the night Carlisle rebroke Jacob's bones brought out your powers. Werewolf powers are released during times of great emotional stress and anger. Don't ask me how but it made sense. I took the initiative upon myself both then and this time.'' Sam said as I trembled a bit doing my best to keep my cool.

"I always suspected that Sam. You just confirmed it.'' Seth said.

"Sam you could have told me both times. I almost lost Diego!'' I yelled at my Beta.

"I'm sorry Jake. I've keep things from you which is very unbecoming of me given my position and for that I apologize.'' Sam remarked in a tone that wasn't like him. I don't think I've ever heard Sam use those two words.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam Uley?'' Quil quipped. I ignored my cousin and instead turned to Sam.

"I forgive you Sam. Your still my friend and I couldn't ask for a better Beta than you.'' I responded.

"Thank you Jacob.'' Sam said in reply.

"Aww how sweet. Brotherly love.'' Jonathon joked. He's clearly inherited his brother's genes.

"I'm glad you two are on good terms.'' Jonah chimed in.

"There is however something important to tell you Jonathon. The Great One does not actually refer to a single person. Each generation has had a great evil. Your task is defeat the leech emperor. Once you slay Count Dracula you will become an ordinary werewolf. That's just the way it is. It's the way the spirits made it.'' Azarel continued as Jon had a bummed out look on his face.

"Spirits? You mean Father Sky and the other deities? They're real too?'' Jonathon said completely taken back.

"Yes they exist. All of our legends are true. Astronomers don't know anything. The Greeks and Romans gave the spirits the names humans call them today.'' Aaron explained.

"Awesome. That sucks about losing the bonus powers I have but at least I'll still have all the other cool werewolf traits.'' Jonathon quipped good-humouredly just as Graham returned with the kids.

"So its true then our dad and Uncles are werewolves?'' Diego inquired.

"Yes Diego they are. When you turn 16 you and your brother, as well as Jimmy will become werewolves as well.'' Azarel explained as I wondered why he was telling my younger son that? Diego as well as Percy didn't say anything in response. I couldn't blame them. They had after all just been told what destiny has in store for them.

"Azarel why did you bring the kids up here?'' Bella chimed in.

"So we could examine how they are developing physically and their special traits. Perseus Black if you would step forward please along with Diego? James as well.'' Azarel requested. Both my sons seemed afraid and neither did Jared's son. I noticed Jimmy had a look of disgust being called by his full name but his father silenced him with a look.

"So you guys are like the werewolf kings? Are you my dad's age?'' Percy asked hanging on the wolf leader's every word. I was surprised the council didn't balk at Percy speaking out of turn, but I'm guessing they waved the rule given the children's age.

"Yes we are. I'm 619 years old.'' Azarel told my son. The kids looked absolutely gob smacked.

"You're old. Were dinosaurs around when you were younger?'' Jimmy asked in true seven-year-old fashion.

"No, Jimmy dinosaurs were not around then. I would like to have a look at your special abilities. Bella, Jacob and Jared could you stand behind the kids?'' Azarel asked as we did what we were told.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions about your heritage but for now they must wait.'' Azarel told our sons.

"Now Percy we will start with you. Your mother is immune to the powers of vampires so it is natural to assume you've inherited her gift. I shall have Eli read your mind.'' Azarel informed my son.

"What's he going to do to me?'' Percy asked in what seemed like a nervous tone but I quickly reassured him.

"Its okay buddy they won't hurt you.'' I told my son.

"Don't be afraid Percy. They're good people.'' Bella said as Eli came over to him and got down to my son's level. As he did I heard the sound of his baggy leather pants creaking.

"Relax pal its all right.'' Quil said obviously reading my son's emotion as Percy calmed down. Having their mother and me with him probably helped as well.

"Your Uncle Quil is right Percy, I want you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you.'' Eli told my son as he placed his hand on my son's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Your hand is really warm.'' Percy commented as I saw what Eli was seeing. His power unlike Alice's allows him to show things to others. I saw in rapid succession the several times I had to save Percy from leeches trying to use their powers on him right before I got there. Each time it had no effect and the vamps were getting frustrated. Seeing it via Eli's power confirmed a suspicion I had for long time. My son indeed inherited my Bella's gift.

"Well Jacob I can say with certainty your son has inherited his mothers gift.'' Eli told me as he got up.

"Okay sir. Thank you'' Percy said overwhelmed as Azarel turned to my younger son.

"Diego Black. Can you read my mind? What am I thinking about?'' Azarel asked.

"What your having for dinner tonight.'' Diego announced hesitantly.

"What is your Uncle Jared thinking?'' Sarah asked of him.

"About how your going to test Jimmy's power.'' Diego informed nervously.

"Correct Diego.'' Jared replied before Azarel could ask.

"I always had a suspicion our family would complete the physic triangle. Percy got Bella's gift and Zorro inherited mine.'' Quil remarked being his typical self.

"It makes perfect sense though.'' Bella replied.

"Joel could you please get a small bucket of water?'' Azarel requested.

"Of course Azarel.'' Joel said as he stepped out of the room.

"What's that for?'' Jimmy asked.

"You'll find out soon enough.'' Aaron told Jimmy. The kids looked at each other as if to say what in the world is happening. Shortly after Joel returned with small wood bucket.

"Jimmy your father can control temperature. We believe you might also have this gift.'' Eli told Jimmy. "Do you think you think you could do something to the water such as freeze it?'' Eli continued. Jimmy looked at his father unsure of what to do.

"Jimmy it's okay. Do what you did to the pitcher of orange juice.'' Jared remained his son.

"I'll try dad.'' Jimmy said in a reserved tone. He placed his hand in the water and the surface began to freeze but stopped and then quickly melted. The council members appeared to smile at him including shockingly Caleb.

"Congratulations that was a good beginning. It appears quite surprisingly despite your abilities rather abrupt beginning you have a useful power and the ability to control it.'' Sarah said showing her motherly side. Jimmy gave a slight smile back.

"That concludes our business with you. You may all go. Before you do, Percy, Diego and Jimmy I want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say. You cannot tell anyone, not your teachers, your friends, anyone, about what you have learned up here. The existence of werewolves and vampires must be kept secret. Can we trust the three of you? I want your word.'' Azarel explained.

"Yes.'' The kids replied in a firm solemn tone. I knew my kids and their cousin would keep their promise.

"Jacob, you and your pack may all depart. Jonathon I'm afraid you though you must stay behind. We know it will be hard to leave your brother but its vital we train you. We have only a few days before the prophecy comes to pass. As soon you're ready will take you home and we will go to Romania to destroy Count Dracula.'' Azarel told us.

"But why dudes? I don't want to be without my bro.'' Jonathon questioned in a sad tone and Jared quickly went over to him.

"Jonathon, you have a destiny, now its time for you to fulfill it. This is not goodbye. I'll see you in a few days. You're in good hands buddy. I thought it was goodbye forever when we were five. I'm not going to lose you again. I'll see you in a few days I promise. I love you Jonathon.'' Jared reassured his brother as he gave him a hug.

"I love you too big bro. You're the coolest brother ever.'' Jonathon said in reply. The kids all said their goodbyes to the council and their newfound Uncle Jon and we began our journey home.

**A/N: To all my readers if your enjoying this story right now just wait for what i have in store. All I can say is fasten your seatbelts. **


	25. Volterra

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who voted in the poll to decide the new Volturi member. And the winner is...well you'll have to read the chapter to find out.**

**Aro POV**

I began a typical day at my grandiose palace in Volterra. I looked up at the grand rotunda and the marble. The splendor and grandeur clearly shows we rule the vampire world. I went to my throne to await vampires who desired to see us. Marcus and Caius were entering the room just as I was in addition to our newest member Charles. He has a most extraordinary and useful power of being able to tell if people are lying.

"Caius I have been meaning to talk to you.'' I said to Caius as he turned to look at me.

"What is it?'' Caius answered rather sternly.

"We brought you back from being cremated by a pack of mutts who we promised to leave alone and you repay us by attempting to turn their nine year old progeny?'' I chastised my co-leader. Caius gave me a look of pure remorse but that most certainly was not going to appease me.

"I am most aggrieved Aro. Put quite simply I was hungry. I give you my vow it will never happen again.'' Caius promised. I was satisfied with that answer but that did not mean I would not give him a verbal warning.

"See that it does not. If you ever so much as think about harming a child or creating a immortal child I will personally terminate you is that understood?'' I demanded of Caius as he stared at me his eyes never leaving my gaze.

"Yes.'' Caius replied with a bow as I went over to turn on music. Our record player began to play the Flower Duet from Lakme just as Alec and Jane appeared in the room. I have always had a tremendous fondness for opera.

"I am correct in stating that we will be receiving a coven from Greece later today?'' Charles asked of us.

"Yes they will be coming in the mid afternoon." Jane said to him most graciously as our secretary entered the room wearing a bright red dress and was bearing a silver tray obviously holding a most important document.

"I have here a letter from a most mysterious addressee.'' She said as she carried it to me.

"Who might that be?'' Charles asked.

"We are about to find out.'' I told Charles as I immediately opened it and was stunned by what I read. It was a letter from Romania sent from a source I couldn't believe. The letter had been sent from Poenari Castle a name, which I had not so much as uttered since 1705.

"Dear Aro,

You thought you destroyed my grand empire in a single day and night back in 1705. However you failed to eliminate me as well as Stefan giving me amble time to hone my abilities. Did you not consider I would be back someday for revenge? Your pathetic law of no rebellion means nothing to me. Your arrogance and feelings of invincibility will be your downfall. I have waited three centuries for this. I have amassed a new coven whilst obeying your pitiful laws. I have learned new abilities while honing my hydrokenisis. I have learned control of wind, shape shifting into a demon, a bat, and cobra, appearing as mist vapor or fog, and how to vanish at will. Your rule is at an end and not short enough it was. I am standing in your frozen heart and I am about to squeeze.

Sincerely yours,

Count Dracula" I read out loud as I slowly sat back on my throne trying to absorb what I had just read. Everyone was gazing directly at me awaiting my reaction as the record player began to play Carl Orff's O Fortuna from Carmina Burana.

"How dare he address himself by that forbidden title. It was outlawed many decades ago.'' Marcus remarked angrily.

"It is his way of showing defiance.'' Said Felix.

"He is most definitely bluffing. It is impossible for him to have become that powerful.'' Caius remarked defiantly.

"No Caius. I regretfully admit we have underestimated him. We should have destroyed him when we had the chance. I should have known Vladimir would only become more powerful. The only one who can stop him now is the Great One but even that may not be enough for getting to the interior of Vlad Dracula's castle will be most difficult.'' I admitted my voice full of regret and defeatism. I didn't speak for a few moments as I pondered what to do. I might actually have to do the unthinkable but it would go against three hundred years of precedent. As I contemplated my options, I came to the conclusion that it was the lesser of two evils. I would rather work with the enemy then bear witness to a return of a tyrannical regime the likes of which modern civilization has never known.

"What are you suggesting Aro?'' Marcus asked of me in a hesitant manner.

"In order to destroy him the Werewolf High Council and the Great One will need our help. We will also have to enlist the help of The Cullens and the La Push Werewolf Pack. I never thought it would come to this. For the first time in history our two worlds will have to unite to defeat a common evil. I shall call Azarel Calmwater, then Carlisle Cullen, and then Jacob Black.''

"Aro if I'm hearing you correctly you are going to form an alliance with the mutt leadership?'' Jane asked bewildered.

"You going to contact the mutt monarchy and ask for assistance? ' Charles said with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Its against our law.'' Alec remained me.

"Silence! We have no choice. That law is temporally suspended.'' I pronounced reluctantly.

"I would never willingly form an alliance with a mutt or more specifically their leadership body. You are however the one who gives orders but do not expect me to fight along side any of them.'' Caius exclaimed but I ignored him. I had to call at once. I got up from my throne and down the white marble steps to the brown Victorian end table just as the music reached its climax. On top of it is an antique circa 1896 black candlestick telephone, which still functions. I picked it up and regrettably and reluctantly dialed Montagna di Luna.


	26. Home

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updating this story. Also I have new poll on my profile.**

**Jacob Pov**

As soon as we arrived home at La Push Colin, Brady Leah, Galen, Jason, Emily, Kim and Jessica greeted us. Kim immediately gave Jared a big kiss and Sam did the same with Emily and Mike with Jessica. I pulled Emily and Jessica aside so I tell them about Jonathon being The Ultimate Werewolf and that he was staying with the council for a few days so they could train him. I could smell dinner in the oven with my superhuman sense of smell. Emily had made baked ziti for everyone.

"We missed you dad.'' Sam's kids said giving him a hug. "And you as well Uncle Jacob and Aunt Bella.''

"I missed you guys too.'' Sam said as he hugged his kids.

In the middle of the hug Leah interrupted us being her usual self.

"Jacob, there's something I need to discuss with you later. I've made an important decision.'' Leah told me in a pressing manner just as the oven timer went off. Dinner at Emily's wasn't too eventful. Jimmy tried to imitate Jonathon by attempting to balance a spoon on his nose.

Shortly after we finished eating I heard the distinctive sound of Jared's fire pager going off.

"You have got to be kidding me. I just get home. I find out a major disaster is brewing in leech land and now I have to deal with an immediate one at home. I love my job but it sure is tough to catch a break. '' He exclaimed slightly annoyed as he took it off his belt to switch it off.

"But dad you have to go its your job.'' Jimmy reminded stating the obvious.

"I know Jimmy and despite what I said I do enjoy my line of work.'' Jared said as he left the room to get ready to go into work. Jessica had a look on her face like something was wrong. Don't ask me how I knew but I did. Bella and Mike picked up on it as well.

"Jessica what's wrong?'' Mike asked his wife.

"Yeah is everything okay?'' Bella asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I missed my time of the month. I did one of those tests from the pharmacy. Mike I'm pregnant.'' Jessica said as we all looked at her in amazement.

"Jessica that's fantastic.'' Mike replied as we all proceeded to offer congratulations even Leah.

"You mean me and Diego are going to have another cousin?'' Percy asked and Jimmy followed.

"Yeah guys you will. I've got to go or I'm going to be late.'' Said Jared as he walked back into the kitchen wearing his navy fire department t-shirt and dark jeans. We all keep spare clothes at Emily's just in case we happen to phase when we are near her house.

"Bye dad.'' Jimmy said.

"See yah later buddy.'' Jared said messing up his son's hair.

"See you later dear.'' Jared continued as he kissed Kim and Jimmy and the kids grimaced. Jared got in his car and drove into work. We hung around Emily's house for a little while and played Truth or Dare. Fortunately Galen and Jason didn't ask any questions about our trip. When the kids started getting tired we all adjourned for the evening and headed home. Quil and Embry got in the car with me, Bella and the kids. Paul took Seth, Leah, Colin and Brady home.

In the car the kids fell asleep on their uncle's shoulders as Quil and Embry put an arm around them. Embry then asked a rather weird question of Quil.

"Quil dude I been meaning to ask this for awhile but I could I move in with you?' Embry asked in a shy manner.

"You want to live with me?" My cousin asked. I don't think I mentioned before that Quil lives in his own place on the Rez now. He moved out of his parent's house a few months ago.

"Is everything all right at home Embry? Did you forget to tell your mom you'd be gone for a few days?'' Bella asked concerned. For some reason she always assumes the worst.

"I told her I was going on camping trip with you guys.'' Embry explained.

"Did your mom throw you out?'' I asked with a similar concerned tone as Bella. I don't know why I asked that but it seemed like Embry was hinting at something. Asking that question was the first thing that came to mind strangely.

"Yeah everything's fine. Its just that I've grown tired of living at home and always getting grounded for coming home late and not being able to tell her my secret. It would make things so much easier if we lived together but no pressure man.'' Embry explained in a soft-spoken manner like he was requesting to meet our hot Governor or perhaps the Pope.

"Sure man. You're more than welcome to live with me. It gets lonesome sometimes living by myself. You want to enter into a domestic partnership as well as they are legal in Washington State?'' Quil sai jokingly.

"Quil your straight as is Embry.'' Bella remarked.

"Yeah I didn't know you were gay.'' I quipped.

"Black if we weren't in this car right now I'd punch you out for that. Not that I have anything against same sex relationships.'' Embry said in reply. Quil and Embry talked about when he'd be moving in while I noticed Bella could barely keep her eyes open. My friends came inside briefly to help bring the kids inside and get them to bed. The four of us decided to have a healthy snack before heading to bed. It consisted of bananas and milk.

"Jake, I heard on the news that Romania elected its first female president. She's really hot.'' Said my cousin.

"So I've heard. I still think our governor is hotter.'' Embry quipped back.

"There both equally hot.'' Quil replied in response.

"Romania's president is gorgeous. I need a fan to look at her.'' Said Embry as he took a piece of paper and waved it like a fan.

"Guys enough. It's late and I'm tired.'' I told my two best friends as I yawned in a manner only werewolf could. It sounded like a happy howl. Bella started peeling the bananas the phone rang.

"I'll get it.'' I said as I went over to it just as Bella said " I'll answer it.''

"Honey I'm already here.'' I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hello. Black Residence.'' I answered as Bella gave me a look and laughed ever so slightly as to say what am I going to do with you.

"Good evening Jacob, I apologize for the hour. I hope I did not disturb you.'' A male voice spoke. I immediately recognized it. It was Dr. Cullen.

"Not at all Dr. Cullen. What can I do for you?'' I asked politely. I knew he would only be calling my house if was something important.

"I had a feeling you were home. I'm glad I got a hold of you. Getting straight to the point the Volturi gave us a call last night. They are going to be coming to Forks along with the Werewolf High Council to discuss forming an alliance to defeat Vladimir. In addition I have been speaking to covens I'm familiar with and many of them have offered their assistance. Some will be arriving here over the course of the next two days while others will be hiding in Romania. Its going to take a full fledged uprising to take down Vladimir.'' I wonder why Carlisle is so afraid to use the name Count Dracula. Is their some kind of leech curse on the name I wondered? "The Volturi will be arriving in two days. In looks like for the first time our worlds are going to be openly working together. Can we meet tomorrow afternoon perhaps?'' Carlisle requested.

"I see no problem with. Where would you like to meet?'' I asked Carlisle. I wanted to suggest his house since that's where our last meeting took place.

"Our house would suffice.'' Carlisle offered graciously as I wondered if they would cook for us. I then thought Jacob that's not polite snap out of it. There are more serious things going on.

"See you tomorrow Dr. Cullen.'' I said as Bella gave me a smile. I could tell she was pleased that I called him Dr. Cullen. Over the years my relationship with the Cullens has improved. It's still not on par with Bella's but it's getting there. We finished our snack and Quil and Embry headed home. Bella and me went right to sleep. The next morning I had work. Little did I know the magnitude of the event that would occur that morning. It was beyond anything any of us expected.


	27. A Return to Normalcy?

I woke up early in the morning, washed up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Being a work day, I was wearing a shirt unlike most days. It was a forest green muscle shirt. Over the years I've gotten better at combinations. I was wearing it with jeans and hiking boots. I was just beginning breakfast when I heard my two boys coming down the hall with my werewolf hearing. They were up unusually early.

"Morning early birds," I said. "What are you doing up at the crack of dawn?'' I noticed they looked well rested. Diego was wearing a black t- shirt and dark jeans and hiking shoes as well as his baseball cap—on backwards. Percy was wearing a green t-shirt, army cargo pants and hiking shoes. Like his brother, he was wearing his baseball cap in a similar fashion.

"I don't know dad. I just felt like it.'' Percy said sounding piped up.

"Yeah who needs an alarm clock when I have you!'' Diego shouted.

"Hey, your mother's sleeping. I was going to offer to take you to work with me but since you're arguing, I don't think I will.'' I said it in mock disapproval. Percy looked at me with disappointment.

"I want to go dad,'' Percy said earnestly.

"Yeah please, Dad, with a cherry on top,'' Diego begged.

I responded to the pleas of my kids. "If you apoligize to your brother I might consider it.''.

"I'm sorry Percy.'' Diego said sounding sincere. I looked up at the ceiling, making it seem that I was reconsidering even though I had already made up my mind.

"All right then I'll take you with me,'' I announced. The kids we're clearly excited. I managed to cook scrambled eggs and toast without burning either. Watching Food Network has paid off. We ate breakfast and got in the brown stallion and headed down the road to pick up Quil. I left a note on a pink notepad letting Bella know the kids were with me. I pulled up in front of Quil's house and to my surprise, Embry was waiting. He must have moved in with Quil last night. Quil was wearing black leather cargo pants and a grey shirt.

"Morning dude.'' He said as he hopped in the front.

"Taking the gang to the shop I see?'' Embry asked, knowing the answer.

I responded just as I heard Quil coming out and locking the door."I figured they should see the cool cars were working on at the shop.''

"Morning Black.''

"Hi, Uncle Quil.'' The kids said in unison.

"Nice leather, cuz.'' I said to my friend.

"Thanks man. I like the forest look,'' Quil replied grinning as he shut the door and put his seatbelt on. I put my foot on the gas and began the forty minute drive to Forks. I reminded my kids to be on the best behavior and not touch anything unless they had my permission or that of my boss. As is normal with kids, they barraged me and their uncles with questions. I didn't mind because it helped pass the time. Before I knew it were at _Romulus and Remus Car and Bike Repair_. It has a big neon sign with a happy looking wolf on it and large arrow pointing towards the building. The building itself is beige colored with five sienna garage like doors. The office is located on the left and includes a small convenience store with several floor-to-ceiling windows. In front and in back of the building is a storage area for cars. The bikes are kept inside on the far right of the building. In case you're wondering, there is a small parking lot in front.

It took us a few minutes to get settled in for the day. On the way in, Percy noticed a strange object by the door.

"Dad where's the lost and found? Some lady dropped her necklace.'' Percy said it in a kindly manner as he held it in his hand, and I noticed it had a castle engraved on it. There was no way a women dropped it. I don't think anyone in Forks could afford something so ornate. It definitely wasn't from around here. It had to be an out of place artifact. My son might have just stumbled across something that belongs on _Unsolved Mysteries_.

"Buddy, I don't think anyone around here owns that," I informed him.

"Then I'll keep it,'' Percy said as we got ready to work.

"So dad what are we going to work on?'' Diego asked.

"Oh, we've got lots of stuff for you to do. We've got a week's worth of work to catch up on,'' Quil said as he and Embry went to work on the other cars and bikes in the shop.

"We'll start with this red 1975 Chevrolet Caprice that needs its tires replaced. Percy can you hold it while Diego screws it in place?'' I requested.

"Sure dad,'' Diego said. He lifted two tires as if he were a bodybuilder lifting dumbbells. Being my son, that'd be expected; he is after all, the son of a werewolf..

"You're getting strong, little bro.'' Percy said to his brother as he put the tire in place. Diego fastened the bolts on.

"As are you,'' Percy said, as Diego did the other tire. Once that was done, they helped me with the new black Chevy Camaro I'm fixing as well. It seemed like a car a werewolf would drive. In fact one of the main characters in the MTV series Teen Wolf drove one. It also happened to be one of their favorite shows. Percy and Diego were a big help handing me tools and lifting some heavy items. When we were done with the car I had Percy sort the mail and Diego input things into the computer. After a little while a truck arrived with parts. Just as my friends and I finished unloading and I signed for the delivery, my cell phone rang. I looked and saw it was Seth Clearwater. Normally I don't answer the phone at work, but when one of my brothers called I knew it would be important.

"Hey little buddy, what's up?'' I answered.

"I'm over at the firehouse, and all I can say is you'd better turn on the TV. You have to see this.'' Seth is a firefighter for the Clallam County fire department in addition to Jared. Seth however is on a different engine. What did he mean see this? I may have been a werewolf and have enhanced eyesight but I couldn't see through phones.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?'' I inquired of Seth.

"Turn on the TV dude and you'll see,'' Seth reiterated. I walked into the office to notice the kids had switched on the TV just as 10 second countdown was starting with ominous music, no less.

"Why is there a countdown on the TV?'' Diego asked.

"Yeah is it going to blow up?'' Percy asked. Five seconds later, the famous NBC Chimes played and I thought, W_hat happened? Did someone die, was there a major earthquake, a terrorist attack? What is it?_

An announcer spoke. "This is an NBC news Special Report. Here is Vivan Brinkov.''


	28. Meeting

**A/N: I would like to thank my new beta LadyOfSpain for the help she gave me with this chapter.**

**Jacob(POV) **

Quil and Embry immediately dashed into the room, tools still in their hands. They must have heard the chime with their werewolf hearing.

"We interrupt our regular broadcasting for this special bulletin. Multiple mysterious events have occurred in Cluj-Napoca, Romania's fourth largest city. Its located in the northwestern part of Romania in the region of Transylvania." Vivian spoke over a Google Earth Animation. " Several buildings have mysterious collapsed and there have been numerous pile-ups in the city centre of Cluj-Napoca and power is out to the entire city. All trams have also mysteriously derailed.'' Miss Brinkov continued.

"We do not have figures on injuries or casualties nor do we know who or what is responsible."

"I think I know—the most badass evil vampire of all time—our good friend and esteemed colleague Count Dracula, also known as Prince Vlad Dracul.'' Quil announced his observation slowly and with mock grandeur. Strangely the kids didn't seem to notice that Quil mentioned Count Dracula. We watched the TV for a few minutes truly stunned by what had occurred in Romania. Was this the terrifying event Azarel had mentioned? I asked Percy if I could look again at the medallion he had found. I couldn't help but think it was extremely significant. The phone ringing in the office cut off my thought process.

Answering, I said, "Romulus and Remus Car and Bike Repair. Jake speaking; how may I help you?'' I asked.

"Jacob, it's Dr. Cullen. I'm sure you're aware of what has just happened in Romania. The Volturi will be arriving shortly along with the Werewolf High Council on the Reservation. We're on the way,'' Carlisle avowed, his voice filled with urgency.

"See you in a few minutes,'' I told Carlisle as I hung up the phone. In what seemed like only seconds, the Cullens pulled up in a black Bentley Arnage and a silver Rolls Royce Phantom.

"Hello everyone. We'll take you to the reservation. Bella is waiting for you along with the rest of the pack.'' It was strange that Carlisle told us that. How could he know? Alice can't see werewolves.

Quil had a funny expression on his face. Perplexed, he asked, "Don't we block your psychic ability?''

"We called Bella on the rez and got the number of the shop from her,'' Edward informed us. Yeah, once again he was reading our minds.

"I figured you would,'' I scoffed. I knew Edward would do something like that, not that I minded. It showed that he had concern for my kids and me.

"Dr. Cullen. It's been awhile. How are you?'' Percy asked Carlisle. I could tell he was happy for me and for Bella—that she had gotten everything she wanted with me, including true love, children, and my awesome friends.

"I'm doing very well. You've sure grown," Carlisle said to my older son.

Emmett nodded his head in approval. "The name of your shop is very creative. I like it," he said admiringly.

The pixie was tapping one foot on the floor."It's not exactly wise to be late to a meeting with the Volturi. We'd best get going,'' she warned.

"Jake, I'll go pick up Seth at the firehouse and then take the kids to Emily's. We'll meet you on the Rez.'' With that being said, Quil hopped in the pickup and ordered the kids to get in.

"See you in a little bit,'' Quil informed Carlisle as he drove off.

"Hop in, guys,'' Alice said to me and Embry. It was nice to see she was being her usual happy self. We jumped in the back of the Bentley and drove to the reservation. hen we arrived at the council hall I was greeted by all the members of the High Council including Jonathon and Sharif, and the Volturi. I was shocked at first but I remembered Carlisle's phone call to the house the night we got home from the council. He did say our two worlds would have to work together. To my surprise, Quil and Seth weren't there. Neither was Bella. I was really worried. What could have happened to them?

"What's it like to ride in a black Bentley?'' Jared asked cheerfully.

"Luxurious,'' I replied sarcastically.

"Jacob Black. It has been awhile,'' Aro said to me trying to make conversation. I couldn't give him my full attention when all I could think about was Bella.

Trying my best to appear interested, I answered, "Yes it has. What brings you to Forks?" Aro gave me a look as if to say "Isn't it obvious?" The fact is, it wasn't all that obvious to to me. I'm no mind reader. I leave those matters to my cousin.

"We have formed an alliance with the High Council. In order to vanquish Vladimir, it is prudent that we all work together.'' Aro finished his statement just as Bella's truck pulled up and I ran over to her. I was overjoyed she was safe and immediately gave her a warm embrace.

Bella didn't speak to me; she just held me close. I always knew something was wrong when she did that.

"Bells, darling what's wrong?'' I asked her.

"Jake, I found the truck along the road. I had a vision that Stefan took Quil and Seth along with our boys to Romania.'' Bella burrowed into my shoulder in tears.

What the hell would Dracula want with my cousin and my little buddy, Seth? Even more perplexing is what he would want with my kids? Everyone looked stunned except the Volturi. I felt emotional pain inside. I felt like I should have gone with them. It would have been me with them instead of their uncles. Now I had four people to worry about. Two of my brothers are missing and Diego and Percy, my world and now they've been kidnapped by a bloodsucking leech. I was worried sick about them more so than my brothers. They can hold their own, but the kids are defenseless. I did however worry about what we up against. Quil is a mind reader and Seth has great charisma. Count Dracula's coven must be more powerful than we thought. I felt anger welling up inside me and I started to tremble a little bit. I knew I had to calm down or I'd phase and hurt Bella. I pulled myself together and reminded myself Quil and Seth would protect our kids.

"It's okay, Bells. We'll get them back. That leech emperor will pay,'' I hissed as I comforted her.

"They took your sons?'' Michael asked in shock.

"What would they want with my kids?'" I asked. I thought back to what Percy had found by the door of the shop. Maybe it was related.

"Percy found something at my shop. It was a gold medallion with a castle engraved on it," I informed everyone, hoping that might solve the mystery.

"It can't be! The Castel Medallion. A group called the Order of Dragon back in the 1300s created it. Dracula was part of that group. The medallion has different powers based on who wields it. Because of its amazing power, it alerts other supernatural beings of its presence. We have been trying to destroy it for years,'' said Aro.

"On my god; Percy has it.'' Embry groaned.

"More to the point is, how did those bloodsuckers find them?'' Paul growled.

"I believe I already explained that, Mr. Nighthorse,'' Aro hissed back.

"There will be absolutely no fighting. Stopping Dracula is our mutual priority,'' Azarel cut in.

Jonathon interrupted at that point. "Yeah, I'm the only one who can kill him. You guys _did_ train me for that. Someone want to explain how we get into Poenari?''

Eli reprimanded him. "Silence, Jonathon. We will get to that.''

"I'd like to know exactly how he escaped all those years ago,'' Jared remarked to the Volturi.

Aro replied to him with a trace of irritation in his voice. "Dracula is a resourceful vampire. After we destroyed his castles and decimated his coven, we headed for his stronghold of Poenari. It was a long battle, but in the end we prevailed. Upon entering the throne room we found what we thought was Vladimir's charred corpse. We soon realized he had faked his death, escaped through the Transylvanian Alps and headed elsewhere. Ever since then, we have been unable to locate his whereabouts.''

"How are we going to get inside? I can't imagine it will be an easy feat,'' Bella demanded. She was still very upset and as worried as I was. Percy and Diego were my world and if something happened to them I'd never forgive myself.

Aro explained. "Dracula's castle is heavily guarded inside. It will take an army to get in there. Our best chance of entering the castle is through the front door. Jonathon will cut the lights via his powers. Once inside it will be a battle to get to the throne room. Jonathon will clear a usable pathway once again, via his powers. When he gets inside, Jonathon will face his destiny and will destroy Prince Vlad once and for all,'' Aro explained.

"Jonathon will not let us down. This is what we prepared him for,'' Azarel remarked.

"I can't wait to kick some Romanian Leech ass,'' Mike said. We ignored him though.

"That's seems way too simple. Dracula has a large coven and is the most badass evil vampire of all time," Sam cut in dubiously. The Volturi ignored his wisecrack and spoke.

"There are a few things to keep in mind while inside his castle. You must have eyes like a Navy Seal. Keep aware of your surroundings at all times. Anything and everything could be a trap. Use your reflexes and your senses to protect you, and never let your guard down for even a second,'' Caius warned.

"And what will all of you be doing?'' Sam asked.

"Sam, Jane and Alec have extraordinary gifts that will prove useful invading the castle. Your people wouldn't know about them because you're immune to our powers,'' Edward informed me. It really does get annoying when he gets into my head.

"And—what might those be?'' Embry asked, irritated.

"Jane can create the illusion of pain and Alec can cut off the senses,'' Carlisle said in a calm manner. "That reminds me, our part of the plan is as follows. We will do for you what we did against the Seattle Newborn Army. You don't have to be as careful, as you're unlikely to be fighting Newborns—but keep in mind what you were taught,'' Carlisle cautioned.

"There is one more thing,.'' Marcus said, speaking for the first time.

"What would that be?'' Embry directed his question at Caius

"Morgana, Dracula's mate. She is charming and cunning. Do not underestimate her seductive ways,'' Caius warned.

"Bella, you are coming with us to Romania. I am giving you a sword to help defend you against leeches," Azarel said as he presented Bella with a shiny silver sword. As she took it, she asked a question.

"Azarel, who is going to guard our home while we are in Romania?''

"An excellent question. Sharif here will assist Emily along with Colin and Brady,.'' said Azarel. Sharif looked really happy.

"I get to be part of the werewolf guard—awesome,'' Sharif said with glee.

"Don't be flippant, son; this is important,'' Azarel told him.

We went over the plan one more time before we headed to the airport. Strangely, no one seemed to think much when we all got on the plane. You'd think they would, given how pale the Cullens and Volturi are.

"Now Boarding Flight 35 to Bucharest,.'' a woman announced. We all got on the plane with a small bag for each of us. I figured it would make us blend in somewhat. As we got on the plane I had to say something to Carlisle. I knew without him we'd have no way to get to Romania.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen, for buying the plane tickets,'' I said.

"You're welcome, Jacob. You're our friends and we care about your children,'' Carlisle said in reply.

"Thank you for coming, Edward.'' Bella said immediately after me, which was a little awkward.

"Of course. I only want you to be happy. You and Jacob have a beautiful family and I won't allow it to be torn apart,'' Edward said sincerely.

"Thank you very much, Edward.

Bella and I sat together, with Bella requesting the window seat. Embry and Jared sat behind us, and Paul and Mike in front. It was really strange not seeing Mike and Seth together, as those two are ultra close. The Cullens all sat together as did the Volturi. They were a few seats in front of us, so that way their scent didn't bother us so much.

"So, Bella, we're all getting along. I bet you're proud.'' I commented to her teasingly, but sincerely at the same time. I wanted to strike up a discusssion to take my mind off my kids. I was so worried about them. I knew however, they were safe having Quil and Seth with them.

"Yeah, I'm a wolfgirl. I can't believe we're going to the land of vampires itself, Transylvania,'' Bella said.

"Me neither. We're going to leech land itself.

I got a weird feeling as we took off that when we finally met up with Count Dracula, he wouldn't be what we expected.


	29. Romania

Quil POV

I rode in a wooden coach along a narrow path. Seth and I could have easily broken out. The problem was, we had no idea where we were, and there was also little to nothing to grab unto. The forest was quite dark and menacing. It didn't scare me because, obviously, I'm a werewolf. Percy however, clung to me tightly, afraid of all the spooky sounds. Diego was clinging to Seth. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of a castle. I knew who it belonged to. It was tall, foreboding and intimidating. Rectangular in shape, it was surrounded by two tall circular central towers with balconies at the very top.

We drove up to the anterior area of the castle grounds, then walked toward the entrance. A large metal gate closed behind us as we entered the courtyard. Stefan was no where to be seen. We got out and saw the castle towering over us. I felt the urge to go inside; not that I was scared—being a werewolf, nothing scares me. Upon entering, two large wooden doors magically opened and we entered a large foyer complete with candelabras and tapestries. A man who looked ultra aged and dressed like he was from the 1500s or something, greeted us holding a lantern. He had two strands of hair on his head that looked like a fan, and he was even paler than the Cullens. I knew who he was immediately— and what he was—from his stench.

"Welcome to my home,'' said the man in a voice that sounded silky and dry.

"Most impressive physique for your age. The children as well.''

"Count Dracula,'' Seth remarked.

"I am Dracula.'' He spoke softly and seemed to be bowing. "And I bid you welcome, Mr. Ateara, and Mr. Clearwater, to my house,'' Dracula said as he looked around.

"Please come in,'' Count Dracula directed. As we stepped in, the doors closed behind us.

"So, Count, are you going to lock us up in the dungeon?'' I asked jokingly.

"No, Mr. Ateara, why would I do that? You are a quest in my home. I am sorry we had to meet in such a unconventional way. I believe you possess something that belongs to me. However, let that rest for now. You both must be famished. Please follow me,'' Count Dracula said. As he turned around, he beckoned to us and we followed him.

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Dracula,'' Percy remarked. Can you believe this kid? He must have been terrified and he still managed to be polite.

"Count Dracula,'' Vladimir said stiffly. While we were lead down the tapestry covered hallway, I couldn't help but think of Tales From the Crypt. The whole castle had a Cryptkeeper-like feel to it. We entered a room with a large stone fireplace and an ornate table and chairs. It had a roasted chicken and potatoes placed on it, along with a table setting for four.

"Expecting company, Count?'' I asked in a sarcastic manner. I always thought the Cullens were unique in being so generous to our kind. I knew however that Count Dracula had an ulterior motive. He had, after all, just destroyed a Romanian city, so naturally I had to ask.

"Why did you destroy Cluj-Napoca? What are you hoping to gain, Vlad Dracul?'' I asked. Count Dracula let out an angered grunt and pulled a sword off the wall. He thrust it towards me, stopping just inches from my throat. I didn't flinch; I knew it wouldn't hurt me.

Percy and Diego seem scared, but I gave them a reassuring glance as the Count lowered the sword.

"Forgive me, sir. It has been a long time since anyone has given me such disrespect. To answer your question, I did not order the city's destruction. I merely asked for some in my coven to give a demonstration. Some apparently got carried away," Count Dracula answered apologetically.

"I know what you're planning, sir. Why don't you just make peace with the Volturi?'' Seth started to say, but I gave him the kill gesture. Nevertheless Count Dracula answered.

"Make peace with the ones who destroyed Translyvania's glory days? Never. I also know about the Great One, and the way to stop him is in this room." He said this as he laughed with a sinister evil tone. This Dracula guy was far more interesting than I expected. The Volturi are probably coming for him, and he thinks he has the means to defeat the Great One? He was being quite nice to us though, and I had a strange feeling that he was going to attempt to make our stay at his castle most pleasant.

Jacob Pov

The flight to Bucharest was long and tedious. As we were flying I couldn't help but occasionally think of the map image that is a hallmark of the Indiana Jones series. Bella slept most of the way, as did I. The Volturi didn't talk to us much and I didn't expect them to. What could I possibly have to say to them? The answer—not much. Several hours later, we finally landed in Bucharest and we all got our bags off the carousel. The Volturi—and surprisingly—the council, didn't speak much as we were walking to the limousines that would take us to the hotel in Bucharest.

"Carlisle, thank you for arranging all this. We never would have been able to get here if it wasn't for you,'' Bella thanked him. I realized I should be grateful as well. He didn't have to do this for us. I can't imagine how much he must have spent, but with his wealth it must be pocket change to him.

"Yeah, thank you and your family. You've been so generous to us over the years.'' I said to Carlisle. This time I was not feeling awkward in the slightest, because it was at that moment, I realized just how important he had been over the last 12 years.

"You're very welcome, Jacob. You're like family to us, and we'd go to the ends of the earth for you,'' Edward said.

"Even if that does mean going to lovely Transylvania,'' Emmett said in what seemed like a sarcastic manner.

As we got out of the terminal, Bella retorted, "Hey don't diss Transylvania—I've heard it's quite beautiful.''

"You know, guys, this is my first visit to Eastern Europe. I never thought it would be under these circumstances though,'' said Azarel. The limousines were Bentley's and Rolls Royce's. "Nice cars—people will think we're a motorcade for a visiting head of state or something,'' Emmett said.

"And that would be bad?'' I snorted.

We all got in our respective cars and were driven through Bucharest to the hotel were we would make any further changes to our plan.

"Can you believe it, Jake, we're going to meet Count Dracula?" Bella looked completely stunned as she spoke the words.

"Yeah, it's pretty epic, but remember, we're going to take him down. He picked the wrong wolf pack to mess with.'' Embry said.

I thought about how many leeches and werewolves before me had come to Transylvania and how our plan seemed way too simple. We needed more than a plan; we needed a ton of luck on our side—and maybe a prayer or two.


	30. Enemy Mine

We arrived at the Hotel Varcolac. The staff was rather taken aback at our arrival. Under different circumstances we would have really enjoyed the hotel but this was different. The leech emperor has my boys and my two best friends and that was all I was thinking about. After taking a few minutes to get settled we all headed down to the conference room.

On our way down, I asked Carlisle how he managed to rent it.

He smiled at me as he said, "I told the hotel staff we were from a law firm and chose this grand hotel as the site,'' It certainly sounded believable considering what a fancy joint the place was.

"An excellent ruse, Dr. Cullen,'' said Azarel as we entered the conference room. It was set up with fancy victorian tables and chairs. Coffee pastries and fruit were waiting for us at each place setting. Sadly for the Cullens, they couldn't eat it. Well they could, but the cleaning staff would be kept busy the rest of the day. But no loss, as it meant more for me, Bella, the pack and the council. We all sat down to our breakfast and began the first ever leech-werewolf summit.

"To begin, what does Count Dracula want with our kids and Quil and Seth? Does he think he'll join them?'' my Bella asked.

"He is using them as a bargaining chip. He took Mr. Ateara and Mr. Clearwater in an attempt to show you he is civilized. Vladimir probably knows the Great One is related to one of you, however we are not sure if he knows precisely which one of you.''

"If you had stopped him when you had the chance we wouldn't be here right now, and my boys wouldn't be at the leech emperor's castle,'' I snarled.

"You know, mutt, we don't have to be doing this. I suspened three hundred years of precedent to form an alliance very much aganist my own desires. As much as I hate to admit it, we need you and you need us,'' Aro retorted. The leech king was right but that didn't mean i had to be enjoying this. These people when I visited Volterra wanted me dead, so he'd better deal with my dislike of him.

"Jacob, Aro, can we please try to be civil and not be enemies for the time being. Vladimir is the enemy here,'' Edward implored.

Bella's eyes burned in indignation. "Yes, your bickering is only going to slow us down."

In a calm tenor voice, Azarel stated, "Most agreed Madam. As to the plan, I have a feeling we can't rely solely on Jonathon can we? We will need Jane and Alec as a first wave of attack considering how powerful your gifts are.''

Carlisle steepled his fingers, placing them on the table. "A good plan, Mr. Calmwater, considering they led the campaign the first time. I propose then, Aro, Marcus and Caius. Our family and the council and your pack will lead they way once inside,'' he suggested.

"I would add—do not forget the training we gave you regarding the Seattle newborn army. It will come in handy. The members of Vladimir's coven are not to be take lightly, especially Morgana, his mate,'' Jaspar added.

"What are we going to be doing and when does Jonathon have his moment?'' Sam asked.

Looking straight at Sam, Aro informed us, "Was it not already stated you be fighting the members of his coven along side the Denali Coven? Jonathon will know when his destiny calls.''

"Sounds like a better plan than the first one we had. Jonathon must be protected. That doesn't mean he can't assist us. In fact, his powers will come in handy,'' Azarel remarked.

"One more thing if I may—could the Castel Medallion have anything to do with our son's kidnapping?'' Bella asked.

"Yes it has everything to do with it. Stefan likely carelessly misplaced it. Once your eldest son came across it, it alerted any of our kind in the area. The medallion however is very powerful and due to its temperamental nature it can change allegiances. It will likely protect your son from Vladimir and enhance any special abilities he may possess. Given he is the son of a dog, he almost certainly possesses enhanced strength, durability and tolerance to cold.''

"Call me dog one more time and I swear by—'' I started to say as Bella put her hand on my arm.

Irritated, Bella forcefully announced, "Jacob, Aro—stop it both of you. When this is over you can bicker all you want.''

As the words proceeded out of her mouth, five vampires entered the room.

I, along with my friends, looked at Carlisle in confusion as he addressed the newest arrivals. "Alastir, Benjamin, Kate and Garrett I am most grateful you could join us.''

* * *

Quil's Pov

The dinner the Count gave was most delicious. Percy and Diego seemed to especially enjoy it.

"Thank you for the meal, Count Dracula,'' I said, my voice laced with sarcasm. I knew this guy had to have an ulterior motive.

"What is this way to defeat the great one you speak off?'' I asked the Count.

"This,'' he said, holding up a staff that looked like a golden dragon.

Seth's mouth dropped open in awe. "The Golden Dragon Staff!"

"That is correct Mr Clearwater. This staff will level the playing field and allow me to have a fighting chance against the Great One. I am still learning how to use it; however, by the time your friends arrive I shall have it mastered. Now Mr. Ateara, I have a question for you. I was not aware of leather pants becoming so fashionable among young men. Would you please enlighten me as to when this became a trend?'' asked Count Dracula inquisitively. This guy is seriously weird. First he welcomes us like guests in his home, gives us a lovely meal and now he's treating us like old friends. I don't get it.

"I don't think I want to tell you," I said just as the Count gave Percy an odd look. I saw something hanging out of his pocket. It was the medallion. I had forgotten that Percy had it.

"It can't be! How did you acquire that, young one?'' Dracula asked pointing to my nephew's pocket.

Percy pulled it out of his pocket. "You want to see it?'' What happened next is nearly impossible to describe. A feeling came over me not to allow Percy to give the medallion to the Count. The count gave a freaky teeth bearing grin and lunged towards Percy. A look of horror played across my nephew's face.

"Percy no!'' I yelled as I pulled my nephew behind me. Seth put Diego behind him and cuffed the Count, sending him backwards

"It's okay, Percy. I've got you. I swear to you, leech emperor—if you so much as touch either of them, I will tear you apart.''' I warned him even though I knew the prophecy said only the Great One could defeat the Count.

Diego puffed out his chest in defiance. "I won't let you hurt my brother,'' Both of my cousin's kids have a tremendous amount of courage.

"Diego, let us handle this buddy,'' Seth requested.

The Count lowered his eyes, regretful of his actions. "Please forgive me, gentlemen. It has been awhile since I have seen such a beautiful object. I would never harm a child intentionally, but that medallion righfully belongs to me.''

"You're up to something, Count! What do you really want?'' I asked suspiciously. Either this guy must think we're downright stupid or trying to lull us into letting our guard down.

"You have an extremely suspicious mind, Mr. Ateara. I would not harm the little ones. To answer your question, what I want is power and to regain what was stolen from me by those in Volterra three hundred years ago. In the meantime, I shall show you your sleeping quarters for the evening. I trust you will find it to your liking.''

As the Count made a gesture for us to follow him, I figured it was in my best interest to do that. I needed the Great One and my friends to help me take him down. When we got to the room I was grudgingly impressed by the set up. It put the Cullen's house to shame!


	31. Final Plan

I wondered who these new vampires were that were coming in. Were they friends of Carlisle? Or the leech monarchy?

Not able to contain my contempt for them, I asked, "Dr. Cullen, who are these people? Are they friends of yours?"

"Alistar is a friend of mine from the United Kingdom whom I have not seen in a long while. When I told him what happened, he was more than happy to lend assistance.''

They all shook hands as he introduced the council and my pack to his bloodsucker friends.

"That is most true, Carlisle. Anything I can do to assist a friend. So nice to see us working together for likely the first and only time,'' Alistar observed.

"As for the rest of them, while your pack was visiting the council, Jacob, we reached out to covens from across the world to assist us in Romania. Some of them are quite powerful. Benjamin, for example, can control the elements. Kate can create electric current and Zafrina can see the outcome of events.''

The first two sounded really helpful but the third one—how was that going to help us? I was going to ensure this only ended one way; that being the fall of Vladimir and rescuing my boys and my friends. I didn't need a leech to predict the outcome.

"I guess the more of you, the merrier. The more the odds are in our favor.'' I said as the new vampires took a seat. They all acknowleged the High Council Leader, which I found strange.

"That is true, Jacob. We will need as many as we can to take down the Romanians. I know some of you here have been asked to join the Volturi previously. I want it made perfectly clear; no recruiting will be taking place. We all have the same mission here, and that is, to take down the Romanian coven and destroy Vladimir once and for all.'' Edward's order sounded rather forceful. It was a side of him I didn't see too often.

"I had no intention of doing that, Edward. Once this is over, we shall all go our separate ways again,'' Aro clarified.

"What are the roles of Kate, Alistar, Garrett and Benjamin going to be?'' asked my Bella.

"The same thing the rest of us will be doing; fighting the coven, and clearing a path for Jonathon to face his destiny,'' answered Emmett.

"Bella, Jacob, so nice to see you again in lovely Romania. It is an honor to be in the presence of the Werewolf High Council,'' announced Garrett.

I recognized him as the leech we met in the mountains who told us some minorly helpful information about Jonathon.

"Sorry to change the topic here, Carlisle, but it's my understanding I have similar powers as Jonathon. I would like to lead the way,'' requested Benjamin.

Aro jumped in. "Benjamin, we have already discussed who will be leading the first wave. That will be us."

"Why do you get to decide that, Aro? Keep in mind you only formed this alliance because you needed all the help you could get!'' Kate barked.

"Exactly, I only came as a favor to Carlslie—not to help you!'' Garrett growled. A big argument ensued and Azarael whistled to get everyone's attention.

"That is quite enough. This alliance is uneasy for us all, and bickering will not get us anywhere. Benjamin, Kate and Garrett will lead the second wave of attack with the Cullens. That seems fair doesn't it?'' suggested Azarel. "This way you all get to kick Romanian ass together.

"That seems reasonable to me,'' I said, and Bella agreed with me. But it wasn't up to us; it was up to the other vampires in the room. Amazingly, they _all_ agreed with the plan.

"What are we going to do about Percy and Diego after we rescue them?'' I asked. I wasn't going to leave them somewhere in the castle while we fought Dracula's army.

"We could have one of the High Council members take them out of the castle to safety and stay with them?'' Bella offered.

"A good idea. Who should it be?'' Edward asked.

"Josh would be natural choice, considering his gift,'' Azarael said.

"One last thing—what is my role in this?'' Bella demanded.

"You can fight alongside Leah. You do, after all, have the sword Azarel gave you. I believe Leah will appreciate you fighting along side her." I suggested.

"I very much would, Jake. Bella, stay close to me and we'll kick some serious leech ass,'' Leah said in reply.

"To go over the plan one more time—Alec and Jane will lead the first wave with Caius and Marcus close behind. Jacob's pack and then our family will lead the second wave, along with Jonathon. Once inside, we will find Quil, Seth, Percy and Diego. We will get the kids to safety, and then Jonathon will be able to face his destiny,'' Edward remarked and Carlisle reiterated.

"It appears this summit is concluded. We have arranged for a motorcade to take us to just down the road from the castle, out of sight of Vladimir's forces. Time to move out and head for Poenari,'' Ordered Aro. We all followed the Volturi out and headed for the motorcade.

"More riding in luxury. I wonder what the residents of the small towns will think. They'll probably think the President is in town. I have got to buy an expensive car when we get home. All this palace on wheels is making me jealous.'' Emmett was joking as usual. As we got in the cars, I somehow knew that something in the plan would go wrong. Dracula after all, had been planning this for three hundred years.

Quil Pov

I didn't sleep all that well that night. Werewolves are fearless, but I knew my friends would only have one shot at this. If Jared's brother failed, it would mean the end of our kind, but something told me that wasn't going to happen. It was like I could sense it. In the morning we met someone we had all been hearing about for awhile.

A rather beautiful leech at our door greeted us. "Good morning, dogs.''

"Who are you?'' I asked bewildered.

"I am Morgana. Vladimir is my mate and he cannot be stopped. He will defeat the Great One and finish what was begun one hundred and fifty years ago.''

Did this woman think I was going to join her or something? The Volturi had warned us about her cunning ways.

"Countess Leech, I would never join you or help you. You and Dracula are going to get your asses kicked, "I told her. Then, I realized it was likely unwise to reveal to Morgana what Dracula, herself, and the coven were in store for. It was then I heard a howl in the distance. Morgana didn't seem to notice. The Battle was about to begin.


	32. Poenari Castle

**A/N: I apolgize for the long wait. I've been really busy with my new job. Plus I've been having some writers block but i'm over it now.**

Jacob Pov

As we all pulled up to the bottom of the hill the castle was perched on, we hid the cars behind a building and Bella and I took a gander at the stone structure. It was dark, foreboding and menacing—exactly as I would expect the leech emperor's palace to look. It pained me to think my boys were in there and my two of friends as well. We had little time to waste.

Bella pulled out her sword, held it up, and said, "Its time to take this monster down once and for all! Let's go!''

"Agreed, Bella. Dracula needs to pay for what he's done,'' Edward remarked as he got near Bella. Had I not know him as well as I did I would have protested, but I knew Edward only wanted to protect her.

"We need to do this stealthily as to avoid detection,'' Edward announced, stating the obvious. "It would be best if we go up the stairs and have the Volturi lead the charge,'' Edward continued.

"Did we not already agree on this?'' Aro hissed.

"Aro, I am not going to argue with you. Vladimir is the mutual enemy of us all. Let us focus our anger on him," Edward hissed back.

"Agreed. It's time for some major ass kicking. That bastard needs to pay for kidnapping my brother and for destroying a city,'' said Leah sounding incredibly forcefull.

"Stay near me, Bella and we'll kick leech together,'' Leah continued.

"Will do, Leah. Us girls need to show Count Dracula what we are made of.'' The whole pack and the council got into the forest and phased into our wolf form. The Volturi led the charge towards the castle with Alec and Jane fending off the surprisingly small guard that the Count seemed to have. Maybe we did have the element of surprise. I was so surprised to see how effective Alec and Jane's power was. Good thing it didn't work on werewolves.

The trek up the steps wasn't all that exciting unless you want me to describe the beautiful setting which was exquisite.

When we were near the front door, I heard Azarel's tenor voice in my head. "Everyone hang back. Let Jonathon and the Volturi deal with the front door guards." I knew we couldn't talk in wolf form but Edward could hear us, so he proceeded to tell Aro the Plan.

"Aro, make it seem as if you are turning Jonathon in. Then use your fire powers Jon,'' ordered Edward. I knew it seemed like we were changing the plan but we had to improvise, and trust me, we'd be doing a lot more of that once inside. Amazingly, no one questioned it. Jonathon phased back into his human form half naked.

The rest of us hid were we couldn't be seen, and Alec Jane and Felix made it seem like they were turning in the Great One.

"We have a gift for the Count—the one he so desires,'' Felix said carefully holding Jonathon's arm wearing a glove as to not burn his hands.

"This can't be the Great One. No vampire would turn him into us,'' the guard said.

"I assure you, it is,'' Felix touted. "Don't you know about the Mark?"

"What Mark?'' asked the other guard. These guys seemed way too stupid, and this looked like it was going to be so easy. Maybe we should have come up with a better plan.

One of the guards looked at Jonathon and must have seen the Dragon tattoo on his arm. He gasped, but before he could speak Jonathon shot flames from his hands and sent the two vampires flying backwards. Alec and Jane used their powers, and Aro, Marcus, and Caius ripped them apart. Jared then decided to have some fun and used his power in a way he rarely did. He burned the remains.

"Emmett, Edward and Jacob break down the door,'' Carlisle ordered just as a whole slew of vampires jumped down the wall beginning their attack. Jane used her power of pain and Alec used his power of sensory paralysis to stun the vampires while the pack, the Cullens, and I had our first battle. We threw bloodsuckers into trees, used logs as weapons and tore them apart. Even Bella used the sword Azarel gave her to block some blows and save Emmett, Edward, Embry, and me from attacks at several points. I knew it seemed like I could give a lot more detail, but as a combined force of the leech monarchy, the Cullens, my pack and the Council, we were a seemingly unstoppable fighting force. That was about to change when we entered the castle. That was where the real battle would happen. Emmett, Edward and Jasper broke down the door and we all barged inside to the main foyer.

Our vamp help, led by the Cullens and Volturi barraged through the door. To my surprise no one was in the foyer. You'd think they'd want to attack immediately. I guess the Count was a bit smarter than we thought.

"Where are they?'' Bella asked, drawing her sword.

"They are likely all over the castle. But first we are going to find your children, Jacob," Edward announced. I realized just how much he cared about my family. For a vampire he really was a decent guy. We started searching the castle when we were suddenly greeted by Quil and Seth, in addition to my boys. I was so happy to see them I simply hugged Percy and Diego. I didn't bother to ask how they managed to get away from their guards if they had any. Perhaps the Count was toying with us. I had so many questions and now was the time to ask them. Quil being his usual self, answered them for us.

"The Count's expecting all of you. They're all over the castle. I suggest we get the kids out of here, chase the vampires from room to room and herd them towards the inner courtyard,'' Quil told us. When did he become so good at strategy? His plan seemed fantastic, so I decided I'd better go along with it. Azarel read my mind and agreed with me out loud.

"Good idea, Quil. Graham take the kids to the hotel in town. It's best they don't see this.'' Graham took the kids out of the castle to safety as they seemed to trust him.

"Jacob, we will locate the coven. As soon as we find them, the Cullens , the council and your pack will follow,'' Aro suggested. It was tough to listen to an alteration to the plan from the Leech King, but he wanted to defeat the Romanians as much as I did, so I went along with it. They disappeared into the castle. After what seemed like only seconds they returned.

"We used stealth. It would appear they are spread throughout the castle. What I suggest we do, is herd them in the central courtyard and finish them off, allowing Jonathan to face his destiny,'' Aro suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go kick some Romanian vampire ass,'' Azarel said, being a little informal. "It's phasing time!"' Azarael said sounding like a Power Ranger.

"Bella, get on Leah's back. Girls' should kick ass together.'' We all phased and Bella climbed on Leah's back and drew her sword. She let out a battle cry and yelled, "Charge." She sounded like someone from a corny battle scene but it worked. The Battle for Poenari Castle and the future of Werewolfdom had begun.

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've gotten any reviews. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the last few chapters. I'll update regardless of the number of reviews I get.**


	33. Showdown

The minute after we charged, bloodsuckers came out of the woodwork. We started in the foyer and ran up the stairs. To try and describe to you everything that was happening would be next to impossible, so I will simply tell you what my Bella and I did. At the top of the stairs, a leech leaped off the balcony towards me. I got out of its way just as Azarel threw him into the wall knocking over and destroying a beautiful table. Being my usual self I had to make a joke.

"Azarel, how could you destroy such a priceless antique?'' I ventured telepathically of course.

"Jacob, no one is going to miss it, I'm sure,'' replied Azarel. At the same time as he answered, I saw my friends fighting several leeches along with the Cullens.

"Jake, Azarel—a little help here ..." requested Emmett as I ran over to help them. The battle had moved to the balcony. Emmett threw a leech off the balcony, and into an inferno that Benjamin had created for the occasion. After throwing the leech in, he quickly extinguished it. Bella was hacking away like Xena: Warrior Princess. She'd clearly have done well in medieval times. Perhaps I'll write a book with that as the plot some day, with my Bella as the main character.

I headed into a bedroom to assist Quil and Embry. They were demolishing the room, and I decided to lend a hand. I threw the leech into a candelabra, knocking it over. Quil and Embry did the honors. Embry then used the flames to burn up the remains. It was so hilarious; in human form I would've been rolling on the floor laughing. Instead I let out a loud bark of humor. In another hallway, I caught a glimpse of Kate electrifying a leech, while my Bella hacked at another, giving assistance to me, along with the leeches Alec and Jane, doing what was necessary. Garrett was assisting Carlisle and Jasper with another of the Romanian Clan. I kept wondering to myself where the Count and his deputy were. You'd think, considering how badly he was getting beaten, he'd want to take a stand. As I was thinking that, I saw Edward save Bella from a leech that was right behind her. He must really care about her still.

We made our way through the castle to the main courtyard. A final wave of bloodsuckers jumped down. While fighting, Jonathon said he got a feeling that Count Dracula and his deputy were behind the large doors.

"Go Inside, Jon,'' I replied in response. "Face your destiny."

Jonathon's POV:

I phased back and headed towards the doors to where the man who had killed my father was waiting. I knocked bloodsuckers out of the way as I headed to the doors. As I opened them, I saw Stefan and the Count sitting on a throne with the Golden Dragon Staff and the Castle Medallion. The room was beautifully decorated with Victorian furniture and large, what appeared to be marble columns. It was almost as if he was modeling it after the Volturi palace. I'd never been there, but had been told about it.

"So the Great One has come!" said Dracula in his dry voice. I believe you've already met Stefan." I looked directly into his eyes, and saw the same monster that killed my father. I went up to the vampire, and said in my best Inigo Montoya impression, "Hello my name is Jonathon Eaglequill; you killed my father. Prepare to die.''

"Most charming." Pointing at his companion, he commanded, "Stefan, destroy him. ''Dracula seemed to think he would scare me as the fight with my father's killer commenced. It started off with Stefan throwing some punches. He was a decent fighter, but I blocked or ducked all of them. He then grabbed my arms and attempted a kick, but his hands seemed to be burning from touching me. I kicked the vamp, forcing him to let go, he flew several feet and I said again, "Hello, my name is Jonathon Eaglequill; you killed my father. Prepare to die.''

"Stop saying that, '' yelled Stefan, to which I replied, "Make me.'' As we circled, the door was knocked down by Aro, and Rosalie was assisting in taking down another of the leech coven. I'll spare you the gory details.

"Oh, do be quiet, flea bitten mutt. You pathetic attempts at humor are boring me," Stefan replied, getting up.

"Hello, my name is Jonathon Eaqlequill; You killed my father; PREPARE TO DIE!" I yelled, as I leaped toward him, phasing in the process. Stefan had a look of pure horror as I threw him halfway across the room. I jumped on top of him, and bared my teeth. I latched unto the back of his neck and pinned him down. As I growled, fire shot from my mouth. I likely gave him third degree burns. I was so stunned by what I had just done that I leaped off of him. I did quite a bit of damage, but this wasn't over. I didn't have much time to think, so I snatched an unlit candelabra, and using my telekinesis, quickly bent it into a spear. I threw it with all might at my father's murderer. At once, Stefan went clean across the room. All the while, the Count lounged nonchalantly on his throne watching the battle with an almost impassive air.

"It was almost too easy killing your father; he hardly put up a fight. I'm sure you made up some story to get over it. How pathetic that you claim your father threw you out. I can read thoughts, Jonathon. Put aside this charade and join us. I'll only give you one chance. I'll give you anything. Money... power... anything you want is yours. '' My father was a personal trainer. He was no weakling. I growled ferociously and let out another burst of fire like a dragon. The anger inside me was like a volcano. I then did something I never would have expected. I opened my jaw, and to my complete shock said:

"I WANT MY FATHER BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' I half roared as a dead silence filled the room. I had just made history by speaking in wolf form. I got a feeling everyone was looking at me. I used that to my advantage and gave the killing blow to Stefan.

The Count stood up and applauded.

"Well done, young man. Well done. Bravo. Bravo. Now it's my turn.'' He leapt off his platform, slamming his staff into the ground, and letting out a shockwave. The door suddenly went back up and locked.

"There, now we won't be interrupted. Not even you can stop me. You had your vengeance; you will not stop me from mine." A blast from his staff sent me flying backwards into one of the marble pillars. I got up and tried to grab his staff, but he used a drip in the wall to create a mini waterspout, and threw me across the room with it. As I struggled to get to my feet, the Count approached me with a smile of pure evil on his face. The Count whacked my foreleg with the staff with enough force I could feel it fracture. I let out a whimper, and phased back from the pain, somehow clothed.

"You fool. You thought you could defeat me. Such a waste of a young man like yourself," said the count. I had failed. Azarel was wrong about me. The Count was not meant to be defeated. My end was near. As the Count was about to deliver the blow, part of the wall caved in and someone said:

"We tried going in through the front door but the key was missing.'' I recognized the voice as that of Josh Thunderbolt.

"You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us." The voice I recognized as my nephew Percy.

"Stay out of this, young man. This does not concern you. It's between your uncle and me," replied the Count, as I felt my strength returning ever so slightly.

"But my uncle is going to beat your ass,'' Diego said. I got to hand it to those two. For two kids they sure have guts.

"What possessed you to bring Jacob Black's children, Joshua Thunderbolt?'' asked the Count.

"Nice to see you again too, Vlad. These kids are far more powerful and clever than you think. Here catch," said Josh as he threw a huge stone block at the Count, throwing him backwards.

Percy and Diego came over to me, and Diego said, "Are you okay, Uncle Jon?''

"No, buddy, I'm not. He's two powerful. I don't think I can beat him,'' I said weakly.

"Don't say that, Uncle Jon. It's not true. You're a zillion times stronger than he is, and a better fighter than he'll ever be. He needs his stupid staff. You've got powers. Show him what you're made off,'' said Percy, as I had a Superman moment—you know, when he absorbs the sun's rays. The Count was going to go down. He had time to rule and he lost. He should have been buried 500 years ago. Now I would give him his glorious death in battle.

"Jonathon, join me, and together we can rule the world,'' said the Count as he stood to get up. Did he truly believe I would ever side with him? Leave my friends and my brother, and my nephews? Help him defeat the very people who showed me how to use my power? What moon was he living on? I thought as I stood up. I felt like Superman after being exposed to the sun.

"I'm not like you. I'm not a seductive, power-crazed monster. Unlike you, I didn't ask for this life. I won't be drawn into your scheme of world domination, Count Dracula. Or should I call you, Prince Vlad Dracul? It's all come down to this. You vs. me. It's time for you to go to hell where you should have gone five hundred years ago. When this is over, one shall fall the other shall stand," I proclaimed as I shot a blast of wind at him. We proceeded to exchange punches which I consistently blocked. Van Helsing, eat your heart out! I heard Percy say, "What's this Diego?"

"Cool—it's Merlin's staff! Do some magic!'' Diego said, as the Count was impaled in the leg with a shard of ice.

"Dude, that's so cool! You could help Uncle Jon. Move the candelabra for him,'' my nephew said excitedly. I warped it into a spear, and beat the count with it.

"This is for everyone and everything you've taken from me," I said as another frozen spike hit the Count. I grabbed him and threw him into his throne. It was knocked over and broken in half.

I launched a fire bolt from my hand, and into the column he went, shattering part of it. Then I created a tidal wave of my own, and a waterspout. I grabbed the count's arm and shattered part of it, and then kicked him down.

"Hello, my name is Jonathon Eaglequill; YOU KILLED MY FATHER. PREPARE TO DIE,'' I said as I phased, slashing the Count with my claws and breathing fire once more.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" the Count yelled, as he got up partially, his body burning, and his skin cracking. The entire castle began to shake as the Count screamed in agony. The walls of the room were beginning to crack.

"It's an earthquake. We better get out,'' Percy said, as I knocked open the door to where the Cullens, my friends, and our vampire help were waiting.

"It's over—this place is falling apart. Let's go," I said to everyone. There was no discussion as we ran back through the castle while it began to break apart around us.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. **


	34. Castle Unkept

Jacob's POV:

As we all ran back through the castle, we heard Vladimir's cries of agony. Pieces of stone were cracking, and sections of the ceiling were falling. Furniture was being tossed aside. Flames were erupting from the ground, but they hit no one. It was like an Indiana Jones movie come to life. There were many points where we had to dodge falling debris. As we reached the main lobby, we were greeted by one final leech, Morgana, Dracula's mate, along with a few other vamps.

"You Italian scum! You've destroyed everything. You will be entombed in this castle!'' she exclaimed.

"Morgana, can we settle this outside; this place is crumbling,'' Azarel said, as Jonathon attempted to use his powers.

"My fire—it isn't working,'' Jonathon said worriedly

"So. the Great One has lost his powers.'' Morgana laughed evilly as Aro cut in.

"I will not stand treachery. You have committed horrible crimes and you will pay the ultimate price like Vladimir did. We shall handle this,'' Aro announced, as Morgana charged. The Volturi made short work of them and cast them aside as if they knew something.

"Let's go,'' said Aro, as we all made our way out the front entrance. We all ran from the castle and as I looked back, I saw it was enveloped in flames.

Bella suddenly looked like she was having a vision.

"Jake, everyone, run!'' she said. We all heeded her advice.

"Not so fast," said Morgana while flames were shooting through the entire castle. It reached the front door and Morgana and her coven were engulfed in them as a tremendous explosion tore through the thick walls. A landslide then occurred just like what happened in 1888. The entire castle tilted to one side and crashed down into the valley below. It finally exploded in one titanic explosion worthy of Hollywood.

"Well that was an Oscar worthy moment, wasn't it?" I said, and Quil cut it with a joke of his own.

"Dracula's performance was truly Oscar worthy. Gary Oldman would be proud.''

"Well friends, our foe is vanquished at last," Aro said, turning to the Volturi. He then looked toward Azarel and myself.

"Jacob, Azarel, you have been a great help, but you know this cannot last. Our kind will always be enemies, and it is time to go our separate ways. Before I depart, I would like the staff your son has.'' That was strange. What could he want it for? It's a incredibly powerful weapon. It should be destroyed, not kept by anyone.

"Aro, we could use it against them,'' Caius said.

"We will do no such thing. I want it as a trophy to be displayed in our palace at Volterra. You have my word, it will not be used. As much as I would like to see all of you mutts disappear, things would get quite boring without you. The law that was suspended is reinstated. Now give me the staff; we will be off,'' Aro demanded. My son cut in, much to my chagrin.

"I won't give you Merlin's staff," said Percy. He tried to use it, but nothing happened.

"What in the world?" asked Diego, bewildered as was I. Percy tried to use it twice again to the same effect.

"Remarkable. It seems its power died with Vladimir. Therefore there should be no problem in giving it to me. It was his staff, and with his demise, it is now useless," replied Aro.

"Very well, you want it so bad, then go get it,'' Percy said. As he threw the staff into the valley. It disappeared from sight.

"NOOOOO!'' Aro yelled, as he watched it vanish.

For a kid, Percy sure had guts. I was proud to call him my son. He was truly a Black through and through, and a true werewolf's son—fearless and brave.

"How could you let a little mutt do that?'' barked Caius.

"Forget about it. It is worthless now. Anyone who finds it will discover that it would be of no use to them.

"Friends, there is no danger here," he said, turning to the Volturi. He then turned to us. "Farewell, Bella, Carlisle, Jacob, and all others here, and Farewell, Azarel, mutt Emperor,'' he said as he surprisingly shook Azarel's hand.

"Goodbye, leech King,'' said Azarel, as the Volturi headed off. Some things would never change and quite frankly why would I want them to? Jonathon then said, "My eel is gone, along with powers. Am I still one of you?''

"Yes, my son, you are. You are now an ordinary werewolf though, just like the prophecy said,'' Azaral explained.

"It doesn't matter. I have a family now, and my father has been avenged."

"So you all are headed back to Montagna de Luna?'' asked Leah, as we began to head back to the car.

"No, I'm afraid not. Our new place of residence will be in Midtown, Manhatta,n in a penthouse apartment. Hopefully you'll come visit us soon. I decided it was time to make coming to see us easier. The Volturi have Volterra, now we have New York," Azarel announced.

"But isn't New York expensive? The amount of space you'd need to accommodate all of you and your possessions would be insane,'' Bella retorted.

"Yes, it would be. However I've been around since 1392. I could make Bill Gates look poor. In additio,n I've grown tired of living in a mountain. Its high time we adapted ourselves more to the 21st century," Azarel replied.

"We'll be sure to come visit sometime soon," I said, as Azarel handed me a card with their new address.

We all headed back to Bucharest for some well deserved rest. We saw the _Marriage of_ _Figaro_ with the Cullens and the High Council before they headed to New York. I enjoyed it much more than I thought I would, as did Bella. I had always associated Opera with vampires. Carlisle meanwhile had something special planned for his family and my pack for our way home.


	35. New York

After our final night in the Hotel Varolac, we all got into limos for our journey home. The limos took us to the train station, where we boarded a train to Istanbul. We spent a night there in Turkey before boarding the Orient Express for a six day trip to Venice. Sam called Emily to say we were visiting the council in New York. He promised to Skype her and his kids, Jason and Galen, which he did. Carlisle said to my friends and me, that we deserved it; after all we had been through, and it was his gift to us. He said we should see the world, and boy was this a way to do it. It was a very interesting trip to say the least, but that's a story for another time.

On the way, Bella and I decided that the entire pack and my kids would visit the Council in New York. It was on the way, after all. En route via the Orient Express, I contacted Azarel on the telephone. I was amazed to get a receptionist. After I identified myself, she transferred me to Azarel. Werewolves had gone high tech! The Volturi couldn't hold a candle to us now. The Wolf King graciously booked a hotel for us, and said it was on him.

On the plane to New York, that song by Frank Sinatra, aka Old blue eyes, New York, New York exploded in my head. You know the got stuck in my brain, and I couldn't shake it for hours.

A limo picked us up at the airport and drove us to our hotel.

This was first time my family, friends and I had been to New York. The city was amazing; it put Seattle to shame. I was surprised that no one noticed a bunch of muscular, Native American men, walking down the street, but that's the culture of the city.

We arrived at the hotel, and couldn't help but see irony in the name, The Hotel Iroquois. Azarel clearly had a great sense of humor. It was nice to see he hadn't lost it after 600 years. The lobby was gorgeous, and we were treated like royalty upon entering. It had crystal chandeliers galore, plush red carpets the Queen of England would use, huge flower pots, marble floors and a Grand Piano that made the one the Cullens had, look plain. The rooms, themselves, looked like they were expecting the President of the United States. After a good night's rest, we headed to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and then to Central Park.

Bella and Leah did some window browsing at Saks, while my friends and I went to Central Park. We took the kids to Belvedere Castle, and then headed to the Great Lawn. We saw lots of jogger, and muscular guys lounging, shirtless, and I figured what the hell, as did my friends. We did some jogging of our own, and then laid down on the grass, with my two champions on either side of me and the rest of my friends.

"So, Percy, Diego, what do you think of our countries biggest city?'' I inquired, admiring the beauty of the skyline. Seattle didn't even compare.

"This place is totally awesome!'' Percy said, jubilantly. I turned to my younger son, and said, "Zorro, what do you think of the Big Apple?''

"It's delicious,'' Diego said, getting a good chuckle from my friends and me. Quil turned to Diego and said, "I see you're finally learning the art of joke telling, young man.''

Jared sighed heavily, and said, "I can't believe we took down Count Dracula. All these people completely unaware of the world that exists right under their nose. Heck, there could be bloodsuckers, and even our kind right here in his very city.'' Just then, Leah and Bella met up with us.

"As fun as it is shopping, being here with you, Jake, our family and your friends in New York City, I know I made the right choice all those years ago. I am truly blessed.''

Jeez, she made my heart melt. I couldn't possibly imagine a life without her.

"Bells, you're absolutely right, you are. The werewolves have retaken Manhattan,'' I said quietly.

Embry, doing a money gesture, said, "We sure have. You know, Jared, how much you want to bet you're right?'' That was so like him.

"Oh, Embry, please. Not now. Let's just enjoy the moment; we earned it.'' Sam said, to which Paul replied, "We sure did.''

"That is too true,'' Seth retorted.

Mike added in his two cents. "You know, guys, if ten years ago you told me that vampires and werewolves existed, and that I'd be become one myself, turning into one jacked dude, I would have said you were bonkers. And yet, here I am, hanging out in the middle of Central Park, with my shirt off, with friends like all of you, all the while expecting a little wolfie of my own. I tell you, dudes, this is the life.'' I knew he would always be a lovable dork, but boy was he ever right.

Seth corrected his best friend. "Yeah, the only problem with your statement, Mike, is: you never would have found about our existence, at least on the whim.''

"You ain't kidding, Mike, bro. Werewolves rock,'' Jonathon added quietly.

After lounging for a little while, we headed to the council's new digs, but not before heading to Times Square. The Square, itself, was amazing. The density and busyness put anything in Seattle to shame. The building was a gorgeous edifice in midtown Manhattan, near Central Park. It looked like something out of a James Bond film.

We went in the front door and a security guard at the desk asked, "Can I help you?'' Clearly taken aback by all of us entering the grand lobby, he probably thought we were Secret Service.

"Yeah, we're looking for Azarel Calmwater," I told him.

"This is so cool,'' said Percy."

"Who's this?'' asked the man talking down to me. Who hired this guy?

"My son,'' I replied

"Do you have an appointment?'' asked the officer rolling his eyes.

"Yes, he's expecting all of us.''

"Very well, elevator, top floor, '' replied the officer, curtly.

We all got in the elevator, and Quil did the honors. We headed to what I believed was the 90th floor; I wasn't keeping count. The massive doors opened, and we were greeted by the all familiar voice of Azarel Calmwater. For the first time I could remember, the guy was wearing a shirt—a black muscle shirt, and black leather pants. His physique would guarantee him first place at the Mr. Universe contest. It wouldn't even _be_ a contest. I then noticed all the council members, except Sarah, were wearing leather pants.

Their new digs were awesome. It had a gorgeous view of the city. New York was truly an amazing place. The scope of the city from this view was overwhelming. It made Seattle look puny by comparison. The entire place was open and bright, in stark contrast to _Leech Palace_. In front of us, was a grand meeting area, with gorgeous forest green sofas and burgundy chairs. Clearly, like me, the council had strange tastes in color. Azarel, Eli, and Michael were at a desk looking at a book of some kind, when Azarel noticed us.

"Jacob, Bella, how wonderful to see you!'' Azarel said. "So what do you think?'' He threw his arms wide, and gave us a million dollar, beaming smile. It's a trait of our kind to have incredibly dashing good looks. With vampires, their good looks are just an illusion, but for werewolves our good looks are the genuine article. Okay, so maybe I was being a little arrogant.

"It's amazing. Quite a contrast to Volterra,'' Bella replied in absolute awe.

"It most certainly is. I now have the ultimate one ups-manship on Aro. All the comforts of the 21st century,'' Azarel retorted.

"Would you all care for some tea?'' Joel Kenta, one of the council guard asked, as I looked over to the Kitchen area. The kitchen was reminiscent of the Cullens' kitchen but even more beautiful. I noticed Joel had his shirt off revealing his insanely toned, hard muscular body, and a solid six pack. He'd been working out since 1670 so he'd be in particularly good shape. He was wearing black leather pants and a black leather belt. The belt had silver circles and a large silver medallion belt buckle.

I half expected a personal butler to walk out, named James.

"Sure, why not,'' I said as we all sat down. Joel poured the tea for us, and settled in one of the arm chairs. We all thanked him. Upon taking a sip, I realized It was Earl Gray—a favorite of mine, as well as Bella.

"Azarel, may I ask a question?'' Bella said, speaking out of turn.

"Sure, you may all ask me anything you like. Normally I do not approve of speaking out of turn, but after what you have all done, I shall grant an exception,'' Azarel replied, sounding joyful.

"What's with all of you wearing leather pants?''

"Muscles and leather go together, they always have," said the wolf leader getting a good laugh, but speaking the truth as well,while giving Bella a wink.

"I have a question for you too," Seth began. "How are you guys planning to fit in with society? You're not exactly in Kansas anymore.''

Strangely, I was thinking the same thing, the _park rangers thing_ worked in Washington state, but New York City?

"That is most certainly true. We have begun the process of founding a real estate firm. In the short time we've been here, Dr. Blackfox has learned a great deal about real estate in this amazing city. He is also interviewing with several hospitals in Manhattan. In fact, he's in an interview currently," said Eli.

"With us being from different eras, ID and documentation is an issue, but there are ways around it,'' Joel explained.

Embry spoke up. "I'm sure you'll manage. You guys are very wise.''

"I am certain we will. Vampires manage to do it, and so can we,'' Michael cut in.

"With your guys' charm and good looks you''ll be amazing salesmen,'' Bella said having a sip of tea.

**"**Thank you very much, my dear," Azarel spoke, and then turned to Jonathon.

Nearly bowing, he continued, "Jonathon Eaglequill, the High Council owes you the highest of gratitude. You have saved our kind and defeated a great evil. Your resolve and will are unlike anything I have ever seen. On behalf of all us, thank you. I humbly offer you a position with us, here in New York.''

Jonathon looked to be in deep though for a moment, and turned to his half-brother, Jared.

"Jon, it's your decision. I'll support you either way,'' said Jared. Jonathon certainly deserved a spot on the council. I would miss him if he chose to stay here, but the council would gain a valuable member. After a few moments, he gave what I knew was going to be his decision.

"Dude, as sick as that is, I've found my digs, and couldn't leave my bro and nephew behind," Jonathon replied.

"I can respect that, and I'm starting to have a liking for your manner of speech. On that same note, you all have proven yourselves many times over. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Mike, and Leah, you are by far the most amazing pack I have ever met. Know that my offer of any of you joining, still stands after all these years,'' he reiterated.

I offered this response to our Leader of Wolfdom: "Azarel, as wonderful as that is, I think we all prefer to stay in Forks. We're good friends and practically family, so I think I speak for all us, that we respectfully decline.''

"I most certainly understand, Jacob,'' he said, as Aaron came to sit down. He was wearing a low cut black tank top and loose fitting black leather pants. His chiseled physique showed via his tank top.

"Greetings to you all. I apologize for not being on hand to greet you. I was assisting Sarah, in putting in place a marble statue. Welcome to New York. I see the young ones are here. Percy, Diego, you know your father's secret now, and I want you to solemnly swear that you will protect it, and not tell anyone about your father or us, or what you saw in Romania.''

I was a little taken aback by Aaron making my kids swear, but I remembered Aaron, along with much of the council,was from another era and saw things very differently than we did.

"Yes, we do,'' my kids said in unison.

"I swear on the River Styx," Diego said, crossing his fingers.

"We'll take that as a yes,'' Michael said.

Mike had a sip of tea, and being the lovable dork, he had to throw his two cents in.

"Dudes, I almost died ten years ago at the hands of a bloodsucker. My best friend here, Seth Clearwater gave me a second chance.''

He shook his hand. "If only more people could discover the awesomeness of this life. I think it's what I was meant to be. I'm proud to call New York our capital. Our leadership is far more functional than Washington D.C. If our government was run like this, shit would get done."

Eli explained, "Well, that is debatable. I've been around much longer than you, Mike. I've lived through many historical events, and can tell you that, in a country as big and diverse as this, a monarchy wouldn't work. Look at Russia, or China."

Quil got a good laugh from the council and the rest of us, with the following: "Yeah, but werewolves could never be dictators. You guys are fair and balanced. If one of you was President, this country would be so much better off.''

"Please ... we'd be too much for the White House to handle. The modern world media wouldn't know how to handle us, especially Fox News. Fair and balanced they are not.''

We all got a chuckle from Azarael's quip. We helped the council set up their new apartment, and then bid our leaders goodbye. At JFK airport, no one seemed to notice as our bunch of muscular Native Americans boarded the plane. We all took our seats together, with me taking a window seat, and Percy and Diego behind us. This was only their second time on an airplane, but I knew they would be well behaved.

The Captain announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard American Airlines flight 576 to Seattle. The current temperature is 60 degrees with a light rain failing. We should be departing shortly.''

"Now I know we're going home. How I've missed incessant overcast skies. It really is a perfect place for vamps,'' I told Bella, as she got a laugh. A few minutes later, the Captain came on to announce, _Prepare for takeoff_.

Once we reached cruising altitude, I leaned back in my seat and gave a sigh of contentment. Beside me, Bella opened her purse and took out a penny.

"What's that for sweetheart,'' I asked with surprise.

"It's for your thoughts," Bella replied.

"Don't worry they're free,'' I said chuckling.

"I'm so glad to be going home and getting back to our somewhat regular life," I replied.

"Me too. I never wanted a regular life, and with you I don't have one. Normal was never meant for me. You are the light of my life and my sun. We have two awesome boys and a great family. I couldn't ask for anything more. I couldn't imagine doing it any different,'' Bella replied, as she kissed me—to which I heard my younger son say, "Eww, Mom, Dad. That's gross."

I knew my two champions would make the five hour flight home interesting.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. Only one chapter left in this story. I have an idea for a sequel however I'd like to gauge whether there is interest for it. Let me know in your reviews. **


	36. As One Door Closes

After a five and half hour flight, we landed at Seattle Airport. Carlisle was gracious enough to arrange a ride from the airport for us. When we got home, the remaining members of the Council guard had gone back to New York, but Sharif was at Emily's house to greet us.

Jason and Galen ran over to greet their father, and gave him a big hug, and Emily a big kiss.

"I missed you guys,'' Sam said. "Did you have fun with Sharif?''

"He was a blast,'' Jason said, as Jared gave his son, Jimmy, a big kiss.

"I missed you, buddy. So great to be home,'' Jared said to his son. Just then, the phone rang. I happened to be nearest, and answered it.

"Hello, living room of Beta werewolf, Sam Uley on lovely Friday evening in June. Whom may I say is calling?'' Everyone in the room got a nice laugh from my Producers reference.

"Good evening, Jacob, it's Edward, just welcoming you back home. Hope your flight went well.'' I was surprised by his call, and he knew we were at Sam's house, but it didn't matter. He was being very generous and I appreciated it.

"It did, thanks for your help in Romania. You know, Edward, I never thought I would say this, but I think you and I can be friends. You're a decent guy. In fact, your entire family is very classy.''

I had to stop myself. I couldn't say anymore. There was an awkward silence for a minute, and then Edward spoke.

"Thank you, Jacob. You're a very good person too. Bella is happy with you, and that's all I ever wanted for her. If you all ever need anything, we are here for you."

"Thank you,'' I replied, as the oven timer went off.

"Supper is ready, everyone,'' Emily announced, as the pack went to help her set the table.

"I've got to go, Edward. Jake is very hungry, and his supper is ready,'' I quipped. Edward seemed to get a laugh.

"Well, enjoy it. We'll speak soon,'' Edward said as hung up.

"That was Edward, welcoming us all home to this fine county of ours,'' I told my friends.

"Well, that was very gracious of him," said Bella.

Sharif cut in. "That's great you guys are friends with Edward, considering what he is.''

I wondered how Sharif knew, but I figured his father must've told him about the Cullens.

"He's a very classy guy. Come on, time to eat. Thanks for cooking, Emily.''

"You're welcome, as always."

We had our dinner and had light talk. Sharif was leaving the next day to go New York to be with the council.

Mike turned to Jessica while sitting down on the couch. "I can't believe I'm going to be father, Jessica. Soon we'll have a wolfie of our own, and Jake and Sam's kids will have yet, another cousin."

"Yeah, and perhaps they can babysit. He'll have more uncles than anybody,'' she replied.

"Have you thought about any names yet?'' Bella asked.

"We want it to be a surprise. If it's a boy, I'd really like to name him Alexander, so we can call him Alec, and if it's a girl, Florence," she announced.

"Alec Newton—I like the sound of that,'' Mike exclaimed, grinning.

"I'm surprised you're not considering, Isaac,' Quil interjected, to which Mike replied, "Maybe I will, dude. Maybe I will."

A few minutes later, we all headed home, and to bed. My two champions feel asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. I took a shower, and put on my pair of blue basketball shorts—Bella's favorite. I got into bed with my precious wife.

Before falling asleep, she said, "I hope this was the biggest adventure we ever have. But with you, one never knows. I know _this_ though; life with you could never be boring. You are, and always will be, the love of my life. I can't imagine doing it any other way. ''

"Thanks, Bells I can't imagine a life without you either. I have the perfect wife, and two, soon to be teenage boys. I love you, Bella,'' I said, kissing her passionately.

Bella kissed me back, and said, "Our life really is perfect. I love you too. I heard her say, "Good night, Jake,'' as we drifted off to a dream filled sleep.

Nepal, Outside Kathmandu:

The ground shook and rumbled. A fierce north wind blew from the mountains. Something was stirring. The leader of the village turned to his fellow council members, and said, _Something wicked this way comes_.


End file.
